Salvation House
by Shannon Susan32
Summary: Can personalities that clash survive the zombie attacks that are taking over the world? What is Salvation House and who will make it there alive? Rated M because I'm paranoid. HEA I promise
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I grew up differently than most girls my age. My great grandfather was a paranoid vet of world war one. He instilled that same fear into my grandfather before world war two and Vietnam that paw paw served our country in. He read the bible more than any other person I had ever met. He in turn made my father paranoid before my dad served in desert storm and later returned home to become a cop. From the time before I could even remember our family had been building this huge thing. More like adding to it I would think? Grandpa owned a large chunk of land around seventy five acres in a Podunk town in Washington called Forks. I grew up in this same town until I moved away for school. My great grandfather first owned the land and then passed it down and so on.

On this land he built a huge mansion. The home its self is not important. Now you may ask yourself why? Why does she mention this house? Why mention this land? I'll tell you why. It is what is surrounding this house, land and what is below it that I was counting on to save my life. Surrounding this property was not some wooden fence, picket fence or chain link fence. No it was surrounded by a twenty five foot electric fence made of solid metal three feet thick and the brace was concrete. The windows themselves on the house were bullet proof and shatter proof glass.

My grandpa believed in every evil you could imagine. He had seen men blown up, shot, and scalped in war. He believed in the supernatural stuff along with the horrors of man. Vampires, werewolves and witches among other things. The horror stories he could tell you would blow your mind. Any time I would complain about not doing what the other girls were, grandpa would tell me that someday I would be thanking him for these life lessons. So while other girls my age were getting stories read to them at night by their dad and grandpa I was tucked in with a baseball bat in case someone broke in. While the other girls I went to school with would go out shopping, attended sleep over's and giggled over boys I was helping my family build, collect goods and so on for the largest underground bomb shelter ever built in the world. Sometimes they would take me fishing on a Sunday or hunting on grandpa's land, but that was just another life lesson in the eyes of my family.

Yes I was considered strange in school. The other kids called my family psycho and claimed we were in a cult that worshiped aliens. I was called duck, ugly duckling and goose because it was 'fun' to mock my last name of Swan. I was the girl with the crazy family who built something so big and secret that outside contractors were called in multiple times. I never wanted to talk about what my family built. I mean what kid could understand by the age of nine that my family wanted the safest place to live in case of an apocalypse without the constant fear of extinction? I can tell you that none of my class mates would understand. I only had one friend in the whole town and she was the reverend's daughter Angela.

We were what you would call school friends and church friends. We would sit together during lunch and talk to each other in the halls or in classes, but that was it. We would sometimes talk a little after church on Sunday's or Wednesday nights bible study. It was always superficial though. It was mainly about what the sermon was about or homework that was due soon. Sometimes we would complain to each other about how unfair a teacher was being, but that was it. Neither of us dated. I was the outcast with the weird family whose dad was the Sheriff and Angela was the only child of the only reverend in town. She was saving her virginity for marriage and I was saving mine for any good looking guy who did not think I was weird and did not grow up in the same small town as me. Maybe we were more of acquaints then friends? She was the only one who talked to me so I considered her a friend, even if we never spoke after graduation.

My mom and gran taught me how to cook from scratch. Gran had two dairy cows and some chickens on the property. My mom would sometimes roll her eyes at the things my grandpa and dad did. She would even laugh saying that my gran encouraged them at times. Yet when it came to lessons she was right there with them teaching me how to sew and knit.

Grandpa used the old family money that had collected from the bootlegging business his rich parents had left him to build this enormous house and crazy bunker. Well what I thought was crazy at the time. He had only the best and brightest minds worked on this bomb shelter. His house above was stocked with every kind of weapon and ammunition that any NRA enthusiast would salivate over. The shelter alone had a way of sustaining its self. The water pumped in to the showers, kitchens and so on came from the lake on the property and were filtered for drinking. The electricity was run by solar panels all over the property as well. A trash compacter and large furnace to burn the garbage also was used to heat and allow energy throughout the shelter.

As an extra precaution the place was stocked with close to 50 generators that ran off of car and large boat batteries. Those were to be used in the winter months if extra energy was needed, but could be used for everyday if the solar panels were taken out. It had a sealing lock so nothing could get in or out once sealed and the timer set. There was enough food in the walk in pantries and freezers to last 100 people for forty years. The whole place was built to look like a replica of the house up stairs. It had four floors, fifteen bathrooms, and thirty bedrooms; two large living rooms, two large family rooms and two kitchens that were fully stocked. My mother and gran made sure that there were enough clothes and supplies to cloth a small village. A game room and built in theater was in the bottom floor along with a small pool. The whole place was furnished and anyone living there would feel comforted in the warm colors of the walls and surrounding furniture. All in all it was a place for salvation to live in comfort if anything were to ever happen.

When grandpa died and joined gran in heaven four years ago the house was closed up by me. I had the keys to get in and my parents had a copy. I let our care takers stay on the property in the cottage house and run the house hold. Mr. and Mrs. Harrison were sweet people. They worked for grandpa and gran for as long as I could remember. The only thing I could do was allow them to keep watch over the house that they both had lived in over the years. Dad moved to Phoenix with mom when I went away to college at MIT. So while I didn't get to experience the normal little girl child hood; I did learn everything in terms of hand to hand combat, weaponry, and how to live off the land. And I learned all about scales, models and my love for electronics, pluming and alternative energy sources. After I graduated from MIT I was offered a job in Hawaii working on alternative energy sources. Who can say no to being moved to Hawaii, all-expense paid house, car and an enormous paycheck? Not me! I had been with the company for about six months now and although a weird outbreak was going on in the better part of the world. The island however was just as it always was, laid back and healthy. So I used my satellite phone and kept in touch with my mom and dad and made sure that everything was okay. Dad said the other day that they were headed to salvation house and if I needed them I could find them there. Everything was great, at least I thought until the sickness reached my doorstep.

The house, shelter and everything I learned about it came to mind when I was attacked by my neighbor Victoria Hunter. Her and her husband James along with their two children Riley and Bree came back from visiting her family in Texas due to the outbreak on the main land. She had been worried about her elderly mother and father Irina and Laurent for the better part of a week. They came back two days ago and her daughter Bree was sick. She had gotten bitten by some crazy homeless guy outside of the airport. It wasn't really a bite either. It seems that the man only had broken teeth so it was a few scrapes on her arm. Vic told me yesterday that if Bree wasn't feeling better by that night she was taking her to the emergency room to get looked at. I wished her luck and headed into my company house with a wave. That was the last time I saw Victoria until she attacked me this morning.

"_**Oh shit! Oh shit!"**_

I chanted when I heard someone behind me. I knew that the gurgling noise that made my hair on the back of my neck stand up could not be a good thing. The cast iron skillet in my hand that was still on the stove seemed to hold me grounded. Then when I got a good look at her face I wanted to scream and run up the stairs like the half-naked bimbos do in the horror films I watched as a teen. Like the idiot I am I tried to talk her out of advancing on me as she grunted and growled taking swipes my way with her mangled hands.

"_**Vic are you okay? Okay….You just stay right there and we will have you fixed up in a... a few minutes. Is that blood that's coming from your eye that's hanging out? OH MY GOD! Vic stay where you are! Don't come any closer!**_

She lunged at me and my instincts took over when I realized that something was very wrong with Victoria Hunter. My friend and neighbor no longer was alive in the shell her body now was, and some kind of monster took her place. I managed to fight her off and bash her head in with my cast iron skillet that was still hot from making breakfast. After she went down I hit her in the head two more times for good measure. I have seen too many horror movies where the attacker gets back up and kills the woman they were after. I was not going to be a corpse. Now I know that most people would call the police when something like this was to happen. I was not the exception. I tried to call the police from the house phone, only all lines were down. When I turned on the news in my bedroom it showed my biggest fear. My little island where I thought nothing could ever happen like this was on the news talking about the outbreak and people being attacked.

Maybe the paranoia is heredity after all, but once I heard that I slipped in to action. I knew that this outbreak or sickness or whatever was now on this island. I wasn't safe here, nobody was. So I ran to make sure my doors and windows were locked and jumped in the shower to wash the blood off. It took about ten minutes. I dried off, brushed through my hair and pulled out some clothes. After throwing on some jeans, and a black wife beater I pulled my hair in a ponytail and shoved my feet into the lightest tennis shoes I had. Throwing in my hygiene products and brush I packed as many clothes as I could carry in my gym bag along with my satellite phone and glock with bullets my dad got me for my birthday. I picked up the metal baseball bat that I kept hidden under my bed and the *asp from under my mattress. I made sure to give each a couple good swings before stuffing the asp in my waistband after folding it back up.

There was no way I could get a flight out of here. For one being stuck in a plane for six hours could mean life or death. Two that is what everybody else would think of. Three if by some chance the airplane was zombie free and I did manage to get a flight how would I pay for it? My debit cards were as good as trash if the atm was already out of money and I couldn't rely on the credit services working. Four and most importantly they would never let me fly with my gun, baseball bat and asp since 9/11 and security was tight. I needed a new plan! Something that could get me to Washington State and not get me killed in the process. I knew the company yacht was stocked and I am pretty sure that I can drive the thing. So I grabbed my keys to my car and salivation house and stepped over Victoria's now dead body and made my way to the garage. My only problem would be driving from the dock to my grandpa's land. I knew that if I had to hotwire a car to get there I would, I was going somewhere safe. My brain was going into overdrive as I started my car. It all started with some bite. Victoria didn't talk, she grunted and growled; she was missing part of her lips and one eye and was covered in blood and bite marks. After all the zombie movies I have watched I think it is safe to say that is what is going on.

I pulled out of my garage and prayed that nobody else had taken the yacht. I doubt anyone would think like me, and I was the only one who ever really used it unless they had a party or family function. I would spend most weekends on the ship just sun bathing and swimming in the ocean. I called Chase as I threw my bag on the floor of the passenger seat. He picked up and I told him to prepare for me to arrive shortly. He hung up quickly after telling me to hurry and that the docks were crazy right now. As I peeled out I saw Riley hiding between the bushes of my house and his. I stopped and waved him over. He ran to me with tears streaming down his chubby face and was covered in dirt. Poor kid. He was eleven years old and looked freaked the hell out. I couldn't say I blamed him though; I was twenty two and freaked out too. I knew I couldn't leave him though. I told him to get in so he flew into the passenger side and wiped his face drying his tears. If his family was like that, then he would be a goner without an adult looking out for him. I was his only chance of survival. I asked if he had been bitten or scratched and he told me no while apologizing about being dirty in my car. His short blond hair had dry leaves and some twigs sticking out. His clothes were crusted in what looked like dry mud and he had a few scratches around his chin and forehead.

I waved him off because at a time like this, what was a little dirt compared to being eaten? He was always a nice kid though; he mowed my lawn when the yard company would take a surfing day or a four day weekend. He was always polite and if Chase the boat guy was already dead when we arrived then it would be nice to have some company on the boat and at the house. Riley had on his back pack and told me he packed clothes and his comic books and didn't know what to do? He said he was coming over to my house for help after his mom was attacked by his little sister.

"_**I don't know what happened? Bella? Mom and dad were fighting last night Cuz mom wanted to take Bree to the hospital for her arm. Dad said he would stay up and keep an eye on her and let mom sleep. If she didn't get better by this morning dad said he would take Bree himself to the doctors. He said mom was babying Bree Cuz of the scrapes on her arm. Then they were yelling and I couldn't hear what they were saying. I think mom went to bed then Cuz her door slammed to her room. I woke up and it was still dark and mom was screaming.**_

_**I peeked out of my door Cuz I was scared. I heard growling and mom screaming for Bree to stop. I dumped my back pack and pushed my favorite shirts, some shorts and underwear in and I shoved my shoes on my feet. I pushed my favorite comic books in with my clothes and zipped it up. I don't know why I did it, I thought maybe if Bree was going to go to the hospital that mom would have me stay with you for a couple of days like before. Do you member? Then the screaming stopped. I was going to see if you could help. I saw Bree running down the street from my window. She was covered in blood Bella, I didn't know what to do I was so scared! I left my room and mom was on the floor face down in the family room. The back of her neck and arms looked like they was chewed and blood was everywhere. Hand prints in blood on the walls and on mom and dad's bedroom door. I didn't see my dad anywhere and I got scared. I ran out of the house to your house and mom got up growling and started running after me. **_

_**I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she just growled at me. She didn't talk to me. She chased me around the neighborhood and it was still dark out. I found the bushes when mom was chasing after um Mr. Snider who came outside when mom ran into his car setting off the alarm. I opened your window in the living room when mom was in the Snider's house and was going to sneak in your house so mom didn't see me. The sun was out then and I heard mom and Mr. Snider fighting. Mom came out of the Snider's house and saw you I think? I hid again so she wouldn't get me. I'm sorry Bella. I hid there and I saw mom go to your house through the front window that was open. I heard the yelling and fighting and didn't know what to do? I thought she killed you too!"**_

His little voice quivered as tears ran down his cheeks. He wiped them away with his sleeve of his shirt and hiccupped as snot ran from his small nose. I didn't want to ask him where his father was for fear of what the answer was going to be. However I knew in my gut that if his father was somehow still alive and not infected there could be a chance that he could still have one of his parents. He had said that he didn't see his dad anywhere, so that could mean one of two things. He could still be alive and hiding or he was turned into one of the undead. Just as the words slipped from my lips Riley sent out a shrill cry. Looking to my right outside the passenger window I saw his father James had a woman pinned down and was digging through her chest and eating her guts. I pulled him close to me covering his face from the sight that would give even me nightmares and pushed harder on the gas.

Combing the neighborhood in our once quiet community and finding a way out that wasn't blocked by flesh eating zombies, fires and abandoned cars was tough. Sirens blared in the distance and I knew that we didn't have much time. I called my dad's satellite phone to see if he and my mom were making their way to grandpa's bunker yet. He didn't answer and neither did my mom. Riley cried and I cursed under my breath as I drove as fast as I could to the docks. Weaving through sparse traffic and hordes of flesh eating zombies and abandoned cars was not easy. I was hitting a few of them with my Buick as I drove as fast as I could down the highway H2 as I merged on to H1 while zombies were pulling people out of their cars and feasting on them. Riley cried almost the whole way. It usually only took a half an hour to get from where we lived to the docks, it had taken us almost an hour already. I could see zombies in the rear view mirror as I drove faster to Honolulu and our destination, the docks. I just prayed that we would make it in time to get off this island and that the yacht, Chase and normal people would be there when we arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Sm owns everything...I only toy with the cast.

Enjoy the second chapter of Salvation House and leave some love at the bottom. Reviews help me post faster. And if you didn't already know this story is already complete! Thanks for reading

Shannon aka Indianprincess28

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Luck was on our side for once. When we arrived mayhem erupted all around the docks. People looking for anyway on any of the ships. I watched a tall blond man open a brief case to a man just to have it thrown back in his face, large amounts of cash flying away. The infected ran the streets and although I was scared for not only myself but Riley as well I knew that more of the undead would be here before we were off the harbor. The infected were behind us in the shopping mall across the street and I knew it was a matter of time before they came our way. They chased my car through most of the streets while we were driving here. We needed to be in the water and fast. I turned to the back seat pulling down the entrance to the trunk from inside. I grabbed a tire iron and a crow bar and shoved them in my bag while I tried to think of anything else I may have that could help us. I couldn't find anything else so as I zipped up my duffle I turned to Riley and looked him in the eye.

"_**Riley we have to run now."**_

"_**Where are we going to go Bella? Those things are everywhere!"**_

Riley's eyes were big and round showing so much fear and innocence along with unshed tears. I knew I had to do something to get him out of this car and on to that boat. We were sitting ducks here and we didn't have much time. Hell we had no time to waste! This was a matter of life and death.

"_**We're going to run to my company's big boat; then I will tell you okay? Now put your backpack on and hold my hand as we run. If we get separated then yell my name or either one of us could get hurt and we don't want that so don't let go of my hand and hold on tight. I know that the infected are coming this way right now and there may even be a few already here, so I will take care of those things if they get too close to either of us ok? You don't have to be scared. Now climb over to my seat. We will leave out my door. On three. One. Two. Three!"**_

I left the car running and I pushed my door open. I had my gym bag thrown over my neck and over my left shoulder and held Riley's hand in my left hand and my baseball bat in my right. I started running dragging Riley along. I told Riley to run faster as a zombie came running after us. I swung the bat hard connecting to the old man's head after pushing Riley behind me. I hit him again in the head for good measure as Riley stared in shock. I had to pull even harder to get the kid to run with me after what I just did. I took out three more zombies before we got to the boat. I could see Chase arguing with a lady with light brown hair holding a small child.

"_**Look lady I would love to help you out, but this isn't my boat. Maybe you could check with someone else?"**_

"_**Please I'm begging you! There is no one else! I'm pregnant, my son is two, and my husband is trying to buy our way out of here. I will give you everything in my bank account if you will just get us off this island!"**_

Chase looked relieved as I came running up with Riley in tow. I shook my head and knew deep down if I didn't help these people that they would die too. I knew that my gran would want me to help as many people survive that I could so as I pushed Riley up the platform and tossed Chase my bag. I turned to speak to the lady.

"_**Are you or anyone with you bitten?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Do you have any bags?"**_

"_**Yes, erm… well the diaper bag and this luggage."**_

There were three suitcases and a large designer diaper bag sitting at her feet. I nodded in understanding and waved my hand trying to speed this conversation along. We didn't have much time left before more infected came our way and I wasn't planning on being anyone's lunch any time soon.

"_**Where's your husband?"**_

"_**Right there!"**_

She pointed to a tall blond man I had seen with the brief case when we first arrived. He was two boats away from the ship named '**Arcadia**' that we were all to board. I told her to get him fast as she ran over to him. I called out behind her.

"_**Call him over now because we leave dock in two minutes with or without you!"**_

Chase started to argue with me, but I wasn't having it! We didn't have time for this shit!

"_**Bella you don't know this woman or her family. You don't know if you can trust her. What in the hell is going on out there? I've had over ten different people offer to buy their way on to this ship. That woman wants me to take her to California. I'm not taking her to California Miss. Swan. I'm not authorized to leave these waters."**_

"_**Shut the hell up Chase and do as I say! We're not going to California you're taking us to Washington. We don't have time to sit around and argue about this. If we don't help them then they will die seeing as nobody else have helped them yet and I doubt anyone will. I don't want that shit on my conscience do you? It doesn't matter if you are authorized or not anymore Chase. Fact is Zombies are what is happening and if you don't get us the hell out of here were all dead! Where the hell is that lady and her husband?"**_

I looked around to see the man treating a bite on some fisherman. I wasn't waiting around to get eaten or bit myself. I ran down the ramp and screamed at the guy and woman who was pulling on her husband's arms pleading for him to leave the guy and get on the boat.

"_**Listen up and listen well! Those things are coming this way. If you want to play doctor you can stay here and try and treat them" **_I pointed to the infected coming our way. "_**While they eat your family. Don't expect me to stick around waiting for you guys. My ass is pushing off the dock in less than a minute. If you want on this boat and off this island then you will follow me! If not good luck with the infected guy you're treating when he turns!"**_

The woman screamed at the man and pulled him and her son to the boat. Chase was loading up their luggage and shaking his head at me. I knew I was doing the right thing even if Chase didn't agree with me or see it yet.

"_**Carlisle we need this ride! This was the only person who even offered to help us. She doesn't want anything from us, any money or jewelry. If she leaves without us we are all as good as dead! Now come on!"**_

"_**How does she know what this is? Does she know how they were infected? I took an oath god dammit and I was just doing what any normal doctor would do. Now don't get pissy with me Esmeralda Cullen. Give me Christian so we can get on this woman's boat and off this island!"**_

As they got on the boat I pulled off the remaining ropes and pulled in the ramp. I turned to the guy and woman answering his questions. After I was done here I was going to go to the kitchen and see if there was anything we could eat. It was almost lunchtime and Riley had to be hungry seeing as he was hiding from his cannibal of a mother during breakfast.

"_**Look I don't mean to be a bitch. You can figure out for yourself that they are zombies if you have ever watched a horror movie. I don't know what they are infected with or why? I am just going based off of what I have seen in movies here. It travels through bites, that's all I know. Well at least in the movies it works that way. That or scratches, but I don't know anything for fact other than what I have seen. Bites kill them, bites bring them back! Hit them in the head with something solid if you need to kill them. It seems that is the only way to put them down for good. We're going to Washington State. If you want a lift that's where were going. You can buy or steal a car from there if you have your heart set on going to California, but we won't be dropping you off there!"**_

The woman cried out a little and started begging for us to take them to California. I shook my head at her. We weren't going to be making any detours any time soon unless it was an emergency and unavoidable.

"_**Look I don't know why you want to go to California so damn bad, but I can tell you now that I am sure it is just as screwed up as back there." **_I pointed to the island that was behind us as Chase started up the ship pulling away from the dock and into open waters. _**"My conscience is the only thing that saved you back there! I didn't have to let you on this boat, but I knew without my help you would have died. I am just trying to do the right thing here. This isn't even my ship. It belongs to the company I worked for. You are welcome to come with us if you want when we dock. That's the best I can do. Think it over and let me know. I'll be making lunch below deck."**_

The woman stopped me before I could leave. She was telling me that she saw someone in the water trying to get our attention as she pointed at a man with blond hair on a surf board waving his arms at us. I told Chase to pull alongside of him before we let him on.

"_**Please take me with you. I only escaped back there because of my surf board. I don't have anything else other than my friend over there."**_

My breath whooshed out fast and hard. I knew that if either one was bitten though that I would have to be a bitch and leave them here.

"_**Look my name is Bella; before we let you on are you or your friend bit anywhere?"**_

"_**No I wasn't bit, but Gary was. What does that mean?"**_

"_**Ok look before you wave him over here just know one thing. We will take you along with us, but he stays behind. He's infected and we have two children on this boat and a pregnant woman. I won't risk their lives or my own when he turns. So do you want on? Or do you want to stay with your friend?"**_

"_**Are…are you sure? He was bit about two days ago by a dog and he hasn't turned into anything like what we saw back there."**_

"_**A dog?"**_

"_**Yeah, um some dog in our neighborhood. It was a stray I think? We live on the beach in my uncle's beach house. We were coming in from surfing and some dog bit Gary's arm. He's really going to turn into one of those things?"**_

I started to think hard. I didn't know if this man was lying or telling the truth. He could just be blowing smoke up my ass to save his friends life. I didn't think we could risk it. In the resident evil movies dogs were zombies too, but I had never seen a zombie movie other than resident evil where dogs were infected. The man named Carlisle touched my arm. I jumped in shock and whirled around. I looked to him and waited for him to say something.

"_**Bella is it?"**_

I shook my head yes.

"_**My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am a Doctor for the emergency room at Saint Rose Hospital in Hayward California. I can take a look at the bite before they get on and tell you if it was a dog bite or from a human."**_

"_**Thanks Carlisle, call your friend over and we'll let Doc Cullen take a look."**_

Just as the man on the surf board waved to his friend yelling at him to come over the man was being pulled under. Looking at the beach I noticed the undead walking into the water. I had Carlisle help me pull the man out of the water and on to the boat. Carlisle checked him over while I went to get him a towel and robe. After handing the robe and towel off to the surfer whose name I still had yet to get I went to the wheel house. After checking in with Chase and making sure he had us on the right path to Washington I headed down to the kitchen to fix some lunch. I found Riley sitting at the table with all of the new strangers, the people I had saved. I asked if anybody was hungry and Esmeralda jumped up to help. I passed out water bottles and looked through the fridge for something to make.

"_**Hey guys sorry if a lot of the food is fancy. This ship is mainly used by the company I guess I used to work for. They used it for parties and family gathering along with trying to impress clients. It mainly has caviar, cheeses, fruit, veggie trays and cold cuts. I am sure that there are chicken and crab legs and shrimp and stuff for dinners in the main freezer. I hope you don't mind? I am sure there is crackers somewhere here too."**_

"_**As long as we have enough food and water I am sure we will be fine. Thanks by the way, you know for saving us back there."**_

Esme as she told me to call her said as she helped me make sandwiches for everyone. I had babysat Riley a few times along with his sister if his mom had a meeting or his parents wanted to go out. So I cut his crusts off of the sandwich of ham and Swiss cheese. I added some grapes, pineapple and cut up oranges to his plate along with some strawberries. I knew he wouldn't touch the guava or passion fruit so I left those for the others. I poured him a glass of milk even though I knew he hated it. When he went to protest I held up my hand to him.

"_**Riley you need the milk right now. We don't have any vitamins for you and it is now my job to take care of you. So please drink the milk. We can't take it with us and if we don't drink it then it will go bad. Please."**_

Lunch was quiet; I think everyone was still processing everything from this morning. Esme offered to do the dishes and I agreed to let her. It seemed to me that she needed something to keep her busy and seeing as Christian's dad was tending to him and getting him cleaned up she needed something else to do. After lunch I made Riley take a shower and had him throw on some clean clothes that were in his backpack. I picked up what he was wearing and took it to the washer to start it along with the clothes I was wearing. As I looked to my clothes I noticed splatters of blood from the killings of the few zombies we crossed at the docks. I asked if anyone else had any clothes to add and then started our clothes up. When I returned Riley and Esme and Carlisle's son Christian had both fallen asleep in one of the bedrooms so we headed to the living room down the hall from the bedrooms. I noticed that the guy we pulled out of the water was now wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans along with a pair of tennis shoes. I am sure that he had gotten them from Chase or Carlisle. I was leaning more to Chase though. They seemed to be more of the same size. At least he would be warm. I thought that we should all get to know each other since we were going to be spending some time together, even if it was only for a couple of days.

"_**Okay, so I guess we can start getting to know each other. I'll go first. My name is Bella Swan. I worked for the Inline corp. in Hawaii working in the alternative energy division until the Zombie attacks. I am twenty two years old. The little boy with me is Riley Hunter, he turned eleven two months ago. He was my next door neighbor. His mother Victoria, father James and little sister Bree all became infected over the course of three days I think. I believe that his little sister was infected after getting bitten just before returning to Hawaii from visiting their grandparents in Texas. I killed his mother this morning when she attacked me in my kitchen. I found Riley hiding between my house and his in the bushes. The guy running the ship is Chase Sandstrum. He has worked on this ship since they bought the thing two years ago. I met him six months ago when I started this job. I don't know much more about him then he is twenty eight and gay."**_

I pointed to the Cullen's next because they were to my left and we needed to get these introductions out of the way as fast as we could.

"_**Oh I guess it is our turn?"**_

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and took his wife's hand.

"_**My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. As I have said before I am or was a Doctor in the emergency room at Saint Rose Hospital in Hayward California. I am thirty three years old and we have a two year old son named Christian and a daughter on the way. Esme is twenty seven and a stay at home mother with a doctorate in early childhood education. She is five months pregnant."**_

Carlisle shook his head nodding to himself as his wife Esme leaned into him. The guy we pulled out of the water shifted his eyes and started in on who he is.

"_**I guess I'm up? My name is Jasper Isaac Whitlock. I grew up on a ranch in Houston Texas. I came to Hawaii for the summer to stay at my Uncle's beach house with my best friend Gary Anderson before I started collage in the fall at Columbia. I'm nineteen years old."**_

With the introductions out of the way I knew we needed to discuss what to do next. I also needed to phone my dad again while the phones still worked. I would offer everyone with me a place to stay if they wished to venture with us to Salvation House, but for now I really wanted to find out what was so important that they needed to go to California for.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Mayer's owns Twilight. No copy infringement intended.

I would like to know what everyone thinks of this story. So please let me know if I should continue to post this story or if I should discontinue posting it here. As I have said before I wrote this story last year and it is completed. This is a shorter chapter, but if full of information. Now on with the story.

Shannon

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"_**So Esme and Carlisle what is so important that you need to get to California for?"**_

Esme looked at me with sadness in her eyes before letting the tears that filled her eyes spill over. Carlisle took her in his arms and held her close wiping away her tears. Carlisle took the lead I guess you could say and started telling us what they needed in California.

"_**My younger brother and his four month old daughter."**_

My brow furrowed as I took in this small bit of information as I asked them to elaborate. Esme let it all spill out as her tears fell.

"_**You have to understand Bella that he is very important to us as is his daughter Katie. Carlisle's younger brother is a single father. Katie's mom Jenifer decided after Katie was born that she didn't want to be a mother anymore. So she left in the middle of the night. They weren't married or anything so there was nothing Edward could do you know? That does not matter now I guess? Any way….Edward took leave while we were in Hawaii. Carlisle had a medical conference and although they wanted Edward to attend he couldn't because of Katie. He did not want to expose her to the airplane or anything since she is still so young so he stayed behind. I usually watch Katie while they work. They live with us now and I am sure that he has been worried about us. We were not able to use our cell phones because of the bad reception on the island and the hotel phone was cut off due to difficulties five days ago. We haven't talked to him in almost six days. If we can't help him then I fear that Edward will not know what is going on and get him and the baby killed. We have to help him please!"**_

As I mulled over what she was telling me, my gut was telling me that she was right. We had to help them if we still could. I felt like shit for acting the way I did. I mean this was their family, how would I feel if someone just told me what to do any my family was somehow involved? I couldn't just walk away after hearing that this man had an infant daughter and were stuck in a house where those things could kill them both. If I ignored my gut it would weigh on me for the rest of my life no matter how long I lived. I would feel ultimately responsible if they lived or died. Well I guess the first thing we have to do is find out if Edward and his daughter Katie are alive. I told everyone that I would be right back. After checking that Riley and Christian were still sleeping I checked the battery on my satellite phone noticing it was full and walked back to the living room with a heavy heart. I didn't know if they could get through to this Edward, but I hoped for all our sakes that he was still alive and so was his daughter. I sat down and put the phone on the coffee table and explained where we were going, leaving out some vital details just in case. I didn't want to scare them with just HOW safe this house was yet.

"_**You can use my phone; it has reception everywhere as long as the satellites are still working. We can and will make this detour if and I stress this point IF they are still alive and have not been bitten. We will then have to come up with a plan to get them to the ship. We cannot take a chance of a road trip cross country when we don't know how far this thing has spread. We also don't know what kind of condition the highways are in. I am going to stress that this is very dangerous and in the process of Edward getting himself and his daughter to the closest docks he may become bitten. If that were to happen we will leave him behind! I am not going to budge or negotiate on this. That is my one condition and I am putting myself and everyone else at risk by even thinking about it.**_

_**I have a safe house for us all to go to in Washington State. We can all live there and it will hold up to maybe thirty survivors? I am not sure if there can be more. We do need to get there before this thing gets any worse. So give him a call and find out if he is in a safe place and can hold tight until we need him to be at the docks. We need to speak fast due to the time line we are working with…..and see if he even wants to join us? Then if he doesn't, you need to decide if you want to join us? It is all up to you guys. These things can't get onto the property I am going to. So it is up to you."**_

Esme nodded at me as I showed Carlisle how to use the phone. He took a deep breath and dialed the number to reach Edward. It rang and rang for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes later when the answering machine picked up and Carlisle's voice filled the air. With a defeated sigh he hung up. He ran his hand through his hair and pinched his nose squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. Then he dialed a new number and let it ring. It rang three times before a man answered the phone.

"_**Hello."**_

"_**Edward thank god! Why didn't you answer the house phone?"**_

"_**I'm not at the house Carlisle. The neighborhood became a war zone six days ago. I had to pack up Katie and leave. Those things….people, or zombies….um living corpses were trying to get in to the house. I drove for hours and ended up in a grocery store in San Lerado. There are six other people with me and Katie here. Where are you and Esme? Are you guys okay? Is Christian okay?"**_

"_**Yeah Edward were all fine thanks in great part to a nice woman. She saved our lives when everything went south on the island. Were on her company's ship right now with two other guys and another kid. She said that she was willing to make a detour to come and get you guys. She has a safe house in Washington State. Before we come and get you who all are with you? Has anyone been bitten?" **_

"_**Um, Katie and I haven't been bitten. I mean it was a close call a few times, but we both made it out unharmed. As for the others no, no one was bitten."**_

Although Carlisle had the phone on speaker phone we could barely hear what Edward was saying. Carlisle asked me quietly if we could get the other people that were with Edward at the store. I nodded yes to him. Then I told him that I wouldn't fight with the people to come with us if they wanted to stay there. Carlisle started to say something but was interrupted when Edward came back on the line.

"_**Car, um everyone here said they want to go with me to the docks. Um there's Alice she's seventeen or eighteen. Rose is twenty eight. Um Demetri and his wife Tanya and there both in their late twenty's or early thirty's I think. Jacob and his wife Leah and her little brother Seth. I think Seth is around ten and Jacob is my age and his wife is twenty one or twenty two."**_

"_**Okay we are going to be close to where you guys are in a couple of days I think? Bella can you ask Chase to change course and find out how long it will take to get to San Lerado?"**_

"_**Sure Carlisle."**_

I heard Carlisle telling Edward that we would be happy to take them all to the safe house and asking if they had any transportation to get to the docks. Esme had gotten up to wake the kids so that they would not stay up all night. I walked in to the wheel house and had Chase make the changes. He was acting better in regards to everything since we had pulled Jasper out of the water. Chase set the course and asked if he could try and call his mother when we got closer to San Francisco. When I asked he said that his mother was in a nursing home and wanted to check her. I told him he could pick her up if he wanted. He told me that it wouldn't be a good idea because his mother had dementia and could become violent, but he still wanted to check on her. I gave him a sideways hug and tried to comfort him with us both knowing that his mother was likely already gone. He told me just before I left that we should reach San Lerado in three days' time, but would need more gas to get to Washington. I thanked him and went back to find Carlisle to relay the message praying that we got to them all before something bad happened to any of them. As I walked back to Carlisle he was still talking to Edward and getting more information that we would need before we arrived.

"_**Edward are you and Katie going to come with us to Washington? Please just hear me out before you decide. You don't have to come with us if you feel safe there. Esme and I are thinking long term though and I would normally suggest staying in Hayward or where you are. However we don't know how much worse this thing…this outbreak, whatever it is, is going to last. It could take weeks, months or ever years, I mean it doesn't look like it is going to slow down any time soon. I believe that this is our best chance of survival. Bella has offered us a place to stay along with the other survivors there with you. She has told us very little about this house, but from what she's said it would be hard if not damn near impossible for those things to get in. If you could, you may want to talk to the others that are there with you and see if they want to come along that is?"**_

"_**I'm not sure Car, I mean yeah Katie and I are coming with you. I'm just not sure about the others? They have said they want out of this store, but none of them have said anything about following us to Washington. When thinking in long terms I know that the electricity will be cut off eventually and what happens if something were to get in? I won't take a chance of something happening to me and leaving Katie for someone else do take care of. Or the worse then that something getting to Katie and I can't get to her. Just us getting to the docks is going to be hard. My car is out of gas right next to the front doors. I managed to make a make shift bed for Katie out of blankets, but it can't be healthy sleeping on the floor. I don't know what to do Car? I hate to admit it but I'm scared. Don't we need to get supplies if we're going to be going to some big house?"**_

Carlisle looked to me and I gave him the best answer I could. I nodded my head and took over talking to his brother.

"_**Um Edward, I'm Bella. Most of everything we will need in coming years is already there. However we are going to need to stock up on something's like baby formula and diapers before we head to Salivation house. When my family stocked the house I don't think they stocked those things? So we will have to do that just in case they didn't. Worse comes to worse we can make diapers out of cloth so formula is a major thing we need to get. I know we will need hygiene products and so on, most of the things there are not hypo allergenic so that is just to be safe. We can always get a group together and raid a Wal-Mart or a Costco for those supplies when we have all of the children safe behind the gate of the house. I will not take a chance of something happening to any of them. So ask everyone quickly if they want to come. I need to make sure we have enough supplies on the ship for everyone. Chase also told me that we are going to need to refuel before leaving for Seattle. Then we need to come up with a plan to get everyone from where you are to the ship as safely as possible. We need to do this now. We don't know how long the phones will work so we need to figure this out or else it could be too late. We will wait, and Edward please hurry."**_

"_**You got all that Ed?"**_

"_**Yeah Car, thanks Bella I'll check with them now."**_

Edward came on the line a few minutes later and they came up with a plan. There was a semi type of truck in the back where the grocery store held storage. It had fuel in it and Rose thought she could get it running by the time we arrived. The girl Alice thought to collect as many supplies of Baby formula, diapers, wipes, bottles, binky's and so on as well as any feminine products and hygiene products that were stored there. She said that there were some duffle bags that they could pack everything in. After finding out that they had a pharmacy in the store Carlisle told Edward to go and clean the whole thing out and keep the labels on the bottles. Rose suggested that Tanya hit up the isle with natural medicines and vitamins and things like Airborne and Advil among children's Motrin and so on. After assessing that they would pack everything the store had to offer we might still need to stop sometime after getting to Washington. There was not a lot of things in some isles due to panicked people. Demetri told Edward that there was a dock about four blocks away and they had a gas station that he could remember. I left Carlisle to hash out any details that needed to be addressed with his little brother. Carlisle came back looking relieved about a half hour later. I took the phone as he handed it to me as we sat and listened to all the information I had yet to hear.

After Carlisle felt better and we had worked out a meeting time of six pm on Friday I called my father. The phone rang a few times, but no one answered. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I figured that anything could have happened to him or my mother so I tried not to worry too much. The phone battery could have died or they could have lost the phone trying to escape the flesh eating corpses. I tried not to think of the worse possible outcome. My parent's death. I wouldn't think of that until we reached Salvation house and I knew for sure that they were not there. With a heavy sigh I went inside the ship and took Chase something to eat since he wouldn't accept lunch a few hours ago. I felt better even though this mission to California seemed like suicide. I let Esme fix dinner that night since she was in such high spirits after hearing Edward was alive, coming with us and a plan was in place for more survivors. The only other thing on my mind was how our care takers Mr. and Mrs. Harrison were doing and if the small town of Forks had become the same war zone the rest of the world has? I snuggled in to a bed with Riley at my side. Jasper was going to take over the night shift so Chase could get some sleep. I pulled Riley closer and prayed that everything went well with this rescue mission that was going to happen in three days as I drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes another chapter of Salvation House. This chapter is all Edward's Point Of View. Glad to hear you guys are enjoying this story. Please leave some love at the bottom.

SM Owns everything Twilight. I just get to play in the back yard a bit lol.

Chapter 4

EPOV

It had been six days since I packed up my infant daughter and fled my own home. I felt like a coward, a pussy, a momma's boy as I left. I didn't stay and fight for my home when the fight or flight instinct kicked in, I just packed up what I could and left. Those things… those people were dead and I knew in every fiber of my being that I didn't have a chance against them. I knew I couldn't help them. I may be a doctor, but I'm not stupid.

The day after I had heard from my brother for the last time, one of those things tried to get in to the house. I killed the smallest Evan's boy after hitting him in the head with the fire poker. It just about tore my heart out knowing that I killed our neighbor's youngest child. I had watched the news and heard the broadcasts from people who didn't know their ass from their elbows. They said to stay calm. They said to stay in your houses. After killing that boy I knew that none of them could tell the country what we needed to do anymore. This was not some gang activity or flu epidemic we were dealing with. When the TV stations went off the air the next morning and more of those thing roamed our neighborhood I knew it was no longer safe here. Even boarding up the windows did not seem to help and I did that last week after Carlisle and Esme left for Hawaii and the outbreak hit Hayward. I knew then that we would have to leave and prayed that my brother Car would call my cell so I could tell him where I ended up.

I put my little girl in the car seat and threw her diaper bag along with a huge duffel in the car with my clothes, Katie's clothes, Katie's snuggle, my phone charger, and gun with bullets that Car and Esme didn't know I owned. Then I psyched myself up to abandon the home I shared with my brother and his family as I drove off and didn't look back. The two photo albums I had grabbed would be the only reminders that we shared this house. I hoped for the best, but expected the worst. I loaded the gun and tucked it in my waist band as I pulled out of the two car garage taking the new SUV I bought after Katie was born into a sea of creatures. I didn't honestly know what to expect? Could we make it far enough away to settle down for a while? Was there some place that this virus had yet to touch? I didn't even have a destination in mind; I just wanted to get us far away from those things. I was not counting on those corpses to be everywhere. Somewhere had to be safe right?

I had made stops along to way to change Katie's diaper and feed her. The radio stations were all off the air so the only noise was the moaning and growling those creatures made. One stop I even went to the bathroom peeing just outside my car door. That was the one stop I made where we did not see any of those things. One other stop did not have any of those thing either. I had stopped to get gas and the guy running the store said he had killed a few of them when they tried to get in. He gave me a bag with a sandwich, a bag of chips and two red bulls and the gas wishing us luck. Our luck did not hold out for long though. A couple of times those things would get real close and one of them almost climbed in my car as I threw a dirty diaper out the window. It was stupid of me and thoughtless, a huge mistake on my part. I was not paying attention to my window I was watching my daughter's window next to her carrier as one of those things tried breaking the glass to eat her. As I felt something slimy touch my arm I jerked it back before that thing could sink his teeth in my forearm. I pulled the gun from my waist band and put a bullet in his head then closed the window as fast as possible hitting the gas in the same heartbeat. My daughter cried from the loud noise, and I comforted her once we were far away from the church we were stopped at and the zombies thinned out. But after that last stop I wasn't taking any more chances and pulled her car seat upfront so it wouldn't be so hard to feed her anymore and keep an eye out incase those things got too close again.

I drove for days it seemed like and I was tired, dirty, hungry and running low on formula, bottled water and diapers. The little food I consumed that the guy at the gas station gave me was long gone. I knew we couldn't stop for any length of time because those things were everywhere. By eight that night I was too low on gas again, tired as hell and didn't see an open gas station that wasn't infested with those things. I found the closest grocery store and rolled in the lot on fumes. I didn't even know where I was anymore? I remember in zombie movies most people go to grocery stores so that was what I did. I pulled right in front of the first store I could find and prayed that someone alive could help me, help us. After banging on the door begging for help I saw a flashlight shine in my face. As the door swung open a beautiful blond shoved a gun at me and motioned for me to grab my baby, bags and carrier. I didn't have anything else. I tried to call Car and Esme's phones a few times after we were granted safe harbor but I couldn't get through. I didn't know if they were safe? Alive? Dead? I didn't know anything and it scared the shit out of me! Carlisle had basically taken care of me after our own mom took off and our dad threw himself into work. Now I didn't have his advice on what to do. I didn't have Esme either and she was always the second person I would go to for advice and comfort. I was lost.

That night turned in to the next and so on. After three days in the Foods Mart it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was living in a grocery store with strangers and my daughter and I did not know if we would ever make it out of here alive. I had all but given up the hope that my brother, sister in law and nephew were still alive. I hoped that they were, I prayed every day for my phone to ring, but it never did. The store did not have a shower and we were all sleeping on the floor on blankets from one of the isles. We were eating microwaveable meals because we there was no stove or oven. The small clean up job we could do to our bodies took place in the sink in the bathroom. Between the sink and deodorant it was still not enough to cover the smell of our body odor and sweat. I was sitting in the small camp with the others when my cell phone started to ring scaring the hell out of all of us. My phone was the only one still working for now. A lump rose to my throat as I did not recognize the number so I answered carefully knowing that it could be some stranger and not my brother. When I heard my brother's voice for the first time in almost a week everything in my world that was once wrong was right again.

After receiving that call from my brother my whole body relaxed for the first time in days. I mean it's not like the people here were assholes or anything. They were nice enough to accept Katie and me into the store and give us a place to stay. When I first arrived here they all told me there names. A teenage girl named Alice and the blond bombshell that shoved a gun in my face when I first arrived was named Rose both helped me out a lot with Katie before I got that call. I found out later that the gun Rose had didn't even have any bullets in it. Seems she ran out before her and Alice had gotten to this store. The guy Demetri and his wife Tanya seemed decent for the most part, they were a little stand offish and kept to themselves but I could understand that after everything that had happened.

Jacob and his wife Leah tried to make plan after plan for leaving the store, only the plans they made were faulty most of the time. There was no car they could use to get out of here. They did not have a boat or ship to sail away. They couldn't even go back to the apartment they had because of the undead. Like I said faulty. Leah wanted to go to a deserted island and Jacob was convinced that they could make it to Hawaii and live in peace for the rest of their lives if only they had a boat. He would wish for things that were not going to be possible any time soon. I really wanted to snap at him telling him to wish in one hand and shit in another, but I didn't have the heart to. He was just trying to keep his mind off of the zombies that were moaning out front. I did snap at him once though. His stories ventured farther one day about Hawaii and living on the beach and I lost it for a moment. I informed them that my brother and sister were there with my nephew and I had yet to hear from them. The plans kept coming from those two and I don't even think anyone was listening to them anymore after my little speech? Leah's little brother Seth was always trying to help everyone stay positive. He would make jokes getting us to laugh and would talk about the army guys coming to save us. I wished he could be right.

When I talked to Car for the first time in days I wanted to cry like the pussy I have become, out of relief, frustration, happiness I didn't know? When he told me they were alright and told me about this woman who saved them and was coming to save us and take us to a safe house so many things ran through my head. I pictured a big butch older woman with muscles like a body builder and a compound in Washington built by her cult leaders. I know I shouldn't judge because frankly she not only saved my family but was on her way to save my sorry ass along with these strangers. Fuck it if she saved mine and my Katie's life by getting us to this safe house and it made her happy I would gladly shave my head, start growing green beans and let her call me sparky. Okay maybe I took that a little too far. I don't think I could be that grateful.

Rose had been working on that semi for three days now only stopping to eat and sleep and we were supposed to meet them at the dock that Demetri described tonight. To say we were all freaking the fuck out that Rose hadn't fixed the damn thing yet would be an understatement. She would mutter about starters and plugs, but I had no clue what she was talking about? I was just grateful that we had found a few tools in the isle with oil and windshield wipers that she could use. I know that we were all putting her under unnecessary stress and pressure, but we couldn't help it. This was our chance out of this hell hole. This was the only car that could fit all of us and the goods that were needed to the docks that we did not have to venture out to search for. If I had enough gas in my car, we could get everything in it including everyone and not have to deal with the wandering zombies who wanted to snack on our insides then I would say we could use that! However it wasn't even an option. The bags alone wouldn't fit with everyone else in my car. It only sat five people and I don't even think that we could make it to the docks? I was coasting on fumes rolling in here. Rose tried starting it again for what seemed like the hundredth time as we all stood around waiting. It took a few tries and as she cranked it hard with her brow furrowed and grease on her chin for the first time it roared to life giving all of us hope for getting out of here. She looked smug as she took a bow as we all cheered at her for doing what we all thought was impossible.

Alice and Tanya started putting the duffel bags full of goods and medical supplies that we would need in the back of the truck along with the sleeping bags and blankets to keep us all comfortable during the ride. Alice handed us all flashlights as per our signal as we all prepared to leave the grocery store we had all called home for the last several days. I grabbed my bag that I came with that held the only clothes that Katie and I had and slung it over my back and shoulder. I put the snuggle on me and strapped Katie to my chest. At least this way I know she would be safe and no one could forget her. The car seat I would carry along with her diaper bag. The woman who was saving all our asses from dying in a supermarket was coming with Car and some other guy with them. They were going to wait till they saw the semi coming and flash a flashlight signaling our way. Then they would grab some of the bags and help us get the people out of the back while we were on our way they were going to be filling the ship with any fuel that was left on the docks along with any extra they could put in a big gas can.

Demetri, Rose and I were riding up front. Rose because she was the only one of us who could drive the semi, Demetri because he knew where the dock was. I was because I had my baby strapped to my chest. Okay well I think it was also because they thought that my brother would leave their sorry asses if he didn't see me right away. As Rose revved the engine we all took our places. I was in the middle because I had Katie and we needed someone to open the back garage door so we could get out, and with Katie strapped to my chest I could not run as fast as usual. Katie's car seat was wedged between my legs and the dashboard and I had her diaper bag on my left arm while my duffel was strapped to my back. I can't quiet say that I was comfortable, although I am sure that the others could say the same. Demetri hit the large black button opening the door and scrambled his way in the seat next to me slamming the door behind him startling Katie. Rose pushed us forward through the walking dead that were coming in the store as Demetri gave her directions on which way to turn. Rose was running over as many of those things as she could while muttering under her breath. The streets did not have many of those things on them, however there were still plenty. The four blocks could have been a thousand miles for all we had known. I could hear Seth whining about being hungry and Jacob telling him to shut up. Leah was bitching about being tossed around and Alice was trying to comfort her. A block away from the docks the truck stalled alerting some other survivors and zombies to a truck being outside. The door flew open to the small store and three guys and one girl came running at us to help them.

A split decision was made as Alice helped them in the back of the truck. I didn't know if Car and this woman would be pissed about us bringing extra people, but I hoped that they understood. A few minutes later Rose pulled to a stop when she saw the flashlights waving us in. We all hopped out of the truck and Demetri went around the back to get Tanya and the rest of our party along with the new comers to the dock.

Everything happened so fast one minute I was in the truck the next I was running as fast as I could to a small woman, my brother and a tall blond man. The brunette woman raised her gun to me and I stopped dead in my tracks. She was yelling at me to get on the boat as she fired off a shot towards my head. I could feel the wind as the bullet whipped past my head and hit something directly behind me with a slushy crunchy sound. I turned around watching a huge zombie fall dead a few steps behind me. I almost pissed my pants thinking about how close one of those things came to getting me and my daughter. My brother and the other guy were using a bat and a crow bar on the other zombies while I ran past them to the ship that had Esme waiting by the ramp. Another guy I had yet to see was closing up a gas can and ran up the ramp telling Esme to get back. I followed him up the ramp and ran down the steps to a lavish type of living room. Esme came up behind me as I dropped the bags, cars seat and unhooked Katie and passed her off to Esme without so much as a hello. Pulling the gun from my waist band I pulled the hammer back and went back out to the ramp to see if I could help the others.

Tanya, Leah Rose and Alice came running up the ramp first. I popped off a few shots hitting one zombie in the chest and arms before hitting him in the head. I watched as one of the new guys that we picked up was attacked and bit in the neck by a zombie. Shock froze me solid as the small woman fired a shot hitting the guy square in the head as he was screaming for help killing him instantly. Then she fired another shot killing the zombie that attacked him. Car, Jacob, Seth, and the three other people we picked up along with Demetri and Jacob and the blond guy made it to the ship within seconds of each other. The woman was the last on the ship as she leaped over the ramp and Car pulled it in. I was still frozen on the rail as we moved away from the dock and into open water. Car pulled me in to a hug and told me how glad he was to see me alive again. When he asked where Katie was I shook out of my trance and joined the others where I left my daughter with her aunt.


	5. Chapter 5

SM owns everything Twilight.

**First I would like to say thank you for the amazing reviews. This is for you guys a day early. I hope you enjoy! Please leave me some love at the bottom. Any and all spelling mistakes are mine alone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The three days had come and went and the night was falling upon us. We found the Dock that Demetri and told Edward about. We were waiting for the cover of night to fuel up. We had all taken turns watching the wheel house so we could get there on time. The trip to Washington was going to go differently. We would drop anchor for the night where ever we were and get some sleep. We all needed to be on top of our game when we reached Seattle. The one unexpected surprise we encountered was the ship we crossed on our way here. That was a huge mess! About an half an hour before the group was supposed to meet us we docked and started fueling. Chase had found two gas cans to load just in case we would need it. I had given Carlisle my bat and Jasper my crow bar to keep those things busy if any were to come our way. The one survivor we managed to save from the ship we had crossed was going to try and keep Christian and Riley busy for us. When Carlisle's watch beeped signaling the group was to arrive we made our way to the end of the short dock. We could hear the zombies coming our way along with the roar of the engine of the truck. Carlisle, Jazz and I waved our flashlights at the truck to show them the way. The driver shut off the headlights so we could see and I cocked my gun as the first zombies arrived.

I saw two men jump out of the cab of the truck and a female run around to the back of the truck. I let Jazz and Carlisle take care of the others while I kept an eye on Carlisle's brother Edward. I assumed the man running towards me was him. He looked weighed down by a baby carrier, diaper bag on his arm and a baby strapped to his chest. The baby's head was nestled in his chest and his free hand held the baby closer to him trying not to jostle her. I raised my gun to him when I saw a huge zombie gaining on him. He stopped! Of all the stupid shit he could have done he fuckin stops.

"_**Get your ass to the ship idiot! FUCKING RUN! Those things are behind you!"**_

He looked shocked as I fired a round hitting the wrestler looking zombie in the head. He turned just as the fucker fell. Edward seemed to have come back to reality and ran faster as I could see the blood drain from his face. He looked to be panicking, but we didn't have time to talk about it. Jazz was fighting off two zombies while Carlisle was getting some bags from one of the women. I shot one of the zombies in the head that was gaining on Jazz as Carlisle came around the corner taking out another one. The survivors started heading our way so they could get on the ship, there was a larger group of people then we were originally told. Everyone ran past Jasper and Carlisle including more people that we weren't expecting. Four more people to be exact. It didn't matter unless one of them were bitten. As we were almost to the ship I heard a guy behind me scream out for help. He was a pretty built guy with almost black hair and the slowest out of the entire group. A zombie managed to get its mouth on the guy's neck. I did what anyone in our position would do. I shot him in the head before killing the thing eating him. It was the only humane thing I could do. We couldn't take him with us, he had been bitten. I will say a prayer for him when I go to sleep tonight. After jumping over the ramp Carlisle pulled it away and I jogged to the living room passing who I thought was Carlisle's Brother Edward. I could feel Chase take us back out to sea again. When I entered the room one of the girls was crying. I surveyed the people in the room as the girl started screaming at me.

"_**He was begging for your help! Why did you kill him? Why did you kill my boyfriend? We have to turn back! We have to get him!"**_

I bit my lip as everyone turned to Carlisle and Edward as they came in the room. I asked everyone to take a seat while Esme ushered the little boy I believe was Seth out of the room. Our other survivor Chester, a man in his mid-fifty's came out to join our conversation. I looked around at everyone and then said my peace to the girl who was still sobbing and struggling to go outside to her boyfriend's body.

"_**What is your name?"**_

"_**Sadie and his name was Felix."**_

The young red head said in a condescending tone. I figured I should make an example out of her by showing her the bigger picture. I hated to do it to this girl, but I did not have much of a choice as I looked around at the faces of the people on this ship. The woman I found out later to be Tanya was coddling the girl and had a look of disbelief on her face since she heard that I killed this Felix guy.

"_**Was Felix a mass murder?"**_

Sadie looked insulted when I asked as her blue grey eyes flashed in anger and she began shouting at me to defend her now dead boyfriend.

"_**What? NO!"**_

"_**Ok did he want to become one of those things?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Okay let me tell you something, we just saved your asses back there. I did help him whether you see it that way or not. He had been bitten. He was going to become one of those things so in a way he would have become a mass murder. If I let him live he would have turned into one of them. If I would have let him on this ship he would have killed us all. It was his life or our death. I would have done the same to you, any of you if you had been bitten. Let's just get one thing straight. I am a nice person, but just because I'm nice doesn't mean that I will not kill you if it saves the lives of the rest of us if you were bitten. There is a pregnant woman on this ship, three children and an infant. This is not some game we are all playing. This is life and death people."**_

Sadie struggled against Tanya's arms and sneered at me as she angrily swatted away the tears that now stained her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy and she gritted her teeth as she spoke with defiance. She was acting every bit of a teenager throwing a tantrum.

"_**We get that its life or death, but you could have done something, anything more than what you did. We could have buried him or something. Not just left him where those things could have eaten him. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to him. You could have at least given me that!"**_

I could see in her eyes that she wanted to hurt me because I killed her boyfriend. So I spoke with conviction and honesty.

"_**Look Sadie there are a lot of people here. Where would you have suggested we put him? We are in a ship on the ocean. We don't have the time or energy to carry a dead body with us so you can have peace of mind. IF we would have tried to even bring his body with us it could have cost us more lives. Those zombies would not have stopped and waited while we moved his body. They would have taken more of us out before we could even move him three feet. Look I'm sorry that I killed him if it makes you feel better, but what I did was the most humane thing anyone could have done for him. At least I put him out of his misery and the pain he could have been put through as those things tore him apart. Now if you want to say goodbye so badly and are hell bent on holding a grudge against me for not asking what you wanted, then I have no problem tossing your tiny ass overboard so you can join him. Nobody asked you to come. As I recall you were not even supposed to be here. Now Rose, Edward and the rest were kind enough to bring you guys along. But what it boils down to is this is my company's ship and we are going to MY family's safe house. If you want to tag along fine, but no one here is going to baby and coddle you. Temper tantrums will get you nowhere with me so quit acting like a three year old. Riley, the boy I saved did not act half as bad as you when I had to kill his mother because she turned into one of those things and he's eleven!"**_

Chester who had sat by and listened to me fight with this girl about her boyfriend spoke up for me and what I did. He cleared his throat while the girl Sadie sat wide eyed and mouth open from my little declaration a second ago. I was not kidding when I told her I would toss her ass overboard if she would not accept what I did as a humane act and not murder. I was not going to fight with this child about something that she saw as wrong. I am not happy about how everything has happened, but I would not deal with a child who wants payback because of her now dead boyfriend.

"_**Bella is right you know. My name is Chester Hadscal I am fifty four years young and I know how you are feeling right now. My wife and I lived in New Jersey until three weeks ago. When this outbreak or whatever it is happened and our daughter joined us with her husband. We knew that we would need to leave sooner or later. It was not safe there anymore. New York was overrun with attacks and the news was not helping anything. When reports started saying that it had reached New Jersey we knew we needed to leave. After talking it over we all decided to fly to Mexico. The outbreak was happening on the east coast and although people were headed to Canada we thought the west coast was safer. We rented a ship two days after we arrived in Mazatlan. The infection had spread to Mexico and it was not safe there anymore either. We bought food and bottled water but neither would end up saving us. **_

_**My son in law was bit by a child he thought needed help before we left the docks. He didn't know any better. We had never seen one of those things up close. None of us knew at the time that the bites was what caused the infection to spread. My son in law Kevin died on that ship that evening and woke back up sometime during that night while we all slept. He killed my wife and pregnant daughter. When the screams woke me up he was eating his own wife. I killed him and then had to kill my baby girl and her mother who I had been married to for twenty odd years. So if Bella here did your boyfriend the kindness of putting him out of his misery then you should be grateful. At least you were not the one who had to put him down. I doubt you could have done it.**_

_**Bella and this group found me on that ship. I had no clue where I even was. I didn't know that I had traveled so far north already. I had not seen another human being in a little over two weeks. Bella here offered to let me tag along so here I am. Now I've said my peace and take from it what you will…. each and every one of you. Don't take for granted that this little lady here is giving us all a chance at some kind of normal life."**_

I sat down and quirked an eyebrow at her. She told me she was sorry in a small voice and we all made the rounds of getting to know each other all over again. Chester had already told his story so he took the seat next to me and listened to everyone else. I told everyone who Chase was and that he worked for my old company and lived on this ship. After I said who I was and who Riley was Carlisle went next and then Jazz. After Jazz was done Edward went.

"_**Well, um….my name is Edward Cullen and I'm twenty five. Carlisle is my older brother and Esme is my sister n law. I have a four month old baby girl named Katie and I was a Doctor at the same hospital with my brother in Hayward. I was on my last year as an intern so I had yet to specialize in anything." **_

Edward scratched the back of his neck and looked uncomfortable. Then it was the model looking ones turn. The woman was about 5'8 or 5'9 and had platinum blond hair in a braid down to her hips. Her dark brown eyes and smile seemed forced. She looked around at all of us as if she was debating on what she would tell us about herself.

"_**My name is Rosalie Hale, but I mainly go by Rose and I am a twenty eight year old mechanic. That's about it."**_

A girl about five feet tall with shoulder length dark hair and bright blue eyes smiled at Rose then bounced in place and started in.

"_**Hi everyone my name is Alice Brandon. I am a seventeen year old gymnast that was supposed to compete in the state finals last week for my school. But the whole zombie thing happened and my team was eaten. I wanted to attend NYU in the fall for fashion design, but I guess that isn't going to happen? Um Rose here saved me from those things and I guess you guys know the rest." **_

Alice said with a shrug then looked to a tall built male and strawberry blond female. The guy had curly light brown hair and brown eyes. The woman had her hair cut into a short bob angling towards her hazel eyes and broad mouth. Her face was oval and she couldn't have been any taller than me. She had small curves and wore too tight clothing. She seemed to hold her head up more when her husband started to speak as she tucked Sadie under her arm.

"_**My name is Demetri Gilbert and this is my wife Tanya. I was a lawyer in San Francisco and I am twenty nine. My wife here is thirty and was a social worker. That is about it."**_

Instead of Sadie speaking a woman just to her left with copper skin, black eyes and silk ink black hair to her chin spoke. The man sitting next to her had his hair cropped short and spiked and had the same kind of skin tone and deep dark brown eyes.

"_**My name is Leah and this is my husband Jacob. We are the Blacks. I have my little brother Seth with us and he is ten. Um I am twenty years old and Jake here is twenty five. Jake worked in advertising and I was a student at Berkley before the zombies."**_

The red headed teen Sadie cleared her throat and spoke in no more than a whisper.

"_**My name is Sadie Baker and I am sixteen and I was in foster care and just trying to get through high school before the zombies attacked. I was with my boyfriend when it happened and we were in that music store for almost a week before the truck stalled outside of the store tonight."**_

A cocky teenaged boy with long dark hair and green eyes shrugged and smiled from the kitchen where he had found a bottle of water.

"_**My name is Paul Freeman and I worked in the music store. I am sixteen and I dropped out of high school."**_

The kid cocked his head in the direction of an older short pale guy. The man had on glasses that magnified his light brown eyes. He had dirty blond hair that was in need of a haircut as it flopped onto his forehead and into his eyes.

"_**My name is Ben Cheney and I am twenty three years old. I own the music store that these guys were in. I was going to close it up last week when I heard about the attacks. I was ambushed a block away and carjacked by some people and ended up at the store for much longer than planned. I am single and have an art degree from the University of Washington. That's it I guess?"**_

After introductions were out of the way I clapped my hands once and thought to offer some basic luxuries that may not have been available to them before.

_**Well now that the introductions are out of the way I am sure that all of you are hungry and wanting a shower. I have some clean clothes if you do not have any. Esme has some as well. Some clients have left their clothes here from time to time so you can also search through the closets and drawers in the bedrooms. We have only one shower on board so all of you will have to take turns. If any of you have any dirty laundry there is a washer and dryer on the ship as well. Oh there are not many bedrooms here so we will all have to share. Christian is staying with his mom and dad Carlisle and Esme. We can bunk Edward and his daughter in the same room on a trundle bed if that's ok with you?" **_

"_**That sounds great Bella thanks. I would prefer to be in the same room as my family. It has been too long since I have seen them."**_

"_**You're welcome. Okay we can put Seth and Riley on one of the twin beds in the Blacks room, the other bed is a full, I know it is not that big but it will have to do. If you don't mind an extra kid that is?"**_

"_**No that's fine. Just sleeping on a bed would be great."**_

"_**Okay Paul, Ben and Chester can figure out where everyone is going to sleep in your room. There are two twin beds and a couch. It's not the Hilton, but it is the best I can do. Jazz has been bunking in Chase's room here because they have been taking turns driving the ship. Tanya and Demetri can take the room with the full bed and couch. It's a small room, but it is private, if you would not mind Sadie could bunk in the room with you guys?"**_ Tanya nodded and her husband just shrugged._** "That leaves Rose and Alice that can share my room. It has a queen size bed. It is not a lot of room, but unless you want to pull up some rug or sleep out here it is the best I can do." **_

I told them that we had to get the children down for bed while Esme came in and started on their dinner. The kids had already eaten in preparation for the event that was to take place tonight with the exception of Seth. The shower on board was small and the hot water would not last long so I hoped that nobody would mind me letting Seth take a bath or shower first? I asked Leah if she wanted to start the water for him or if she wanted me to. She said she would do it and I found a pair of Riley's underwear for Seth along with a t-shirt some guest had left behind for him to sleep in. This way I could wash his clothes. Leah had a bag with her that held some of Seth's, Jake's and her clothes. All of them needed to be washed. After setting Seth up in the shower I showed her, Edward, and Rose where the laundry room was. It was small and had an old stackable washing machine and dryer. The only soap we had was a large container of Cheer. None of them seemed to care as long as they had clean clothes. I reminded them that they were responsible for their own clothes being cleaned and that others had laundry to do also. They needed to be mindful of the others here in regards to shower time and laundry.

I left them to settle on who would do clothes first as I ran into Alice on my way to the wheel house. She said that all she had was what she was wearing and she would need to borrow some clothes. She was a tiny thing and my clothes would be a little big on her but they would have to do. She mentioned that Sadie was in need of some clothing, but was too afraid to ask me. I found two black wife beaters and two pairs of cotton shorts in my bag for them. I helped her search through the drawers for some underwear for her and Sadie. As disgusting as it sounded to wear someone else's discarded underwear Alice reasoned that they were clean and the people who left them were not coming back to claim them. She said she would think of them being as new as possible. In one of the drawers she found what she called a gold mine. The whole drawer was full of women's panties from Victoria Secret, La Perla and some other store and most of them still had tags on them. Alice took the panties that tied on each side so she could 'make' them fit better. They were size medium and she had to be a small. I picked up all of the rest of the underwear after Alice picked through and grabbed the ones she wanted so I could take them to the others. We had also found some t-shirts in the closets and some more clothes. They were mainly sleeveless shirts, tube tops, tank tops and tiny shorts. A few cover up dresses hung in the closet that I knew would fit Sadie so I grabbed those as well. I was worried that Sadie still saw me as the enemy and was not too sure that this small peace offering would do any good. Just before we left the room I now shared with her and Rose Alice hugged me. What she said gave me a new kind of hope that I did not have before.

"_**Even if nobody else says it I'm going to. Thank you Bella for coming to get us and taking us with you. You saved my life and the life of everyone else here. I for one see why you did what you did to Felix. If I were to get bit I would want someone to save me from the kind of pain I would have to deal with by being eaten alive. I would want someone to kill me. I don't ever want to be one of those things, and Sadie should be grateful for what you did for Felix. Even if she didn't get a chance to say goodbye, he's in a better place now!" **_

Although I appreciated her thanking me and giving me some hope that not everybody hated me it just did not feel right. Anything could go wrong between here and the house and how many people would be killed or lost in the process? So I told her the truth.

"_**Thank me when you arrive safe at the house Alice, not before." **_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my lovely readers. I was asked in a review when Emmett comes in. It will still be a few chapters from now. I hope all of you are enjoying the sick and twisted workings of my mind. As I have said before this story is complete. It was written last year and I will post the entire story with outtakes.

Before I forget...Sm owns all that is Twilight. Any spelling mistakes are my own. Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

After everyone had been fed and all the showers had been taken I had everyone sit down so I could go over what the next course of action would be. We needed another plan before we headed to bed. I knew that I would need to tell everyone more about the house, but how do I bring it up? I can't exactly start with 'The house where we are going to is really and mansion that has a bomb shelter underneath it so don't worry about zombies getting in. It is all taken care of.' Yeah that did not sound like it would go over well. I know that this should be easy. It is all facts, and the key to our survival. Maybe it is that I think that they will think my family is bat shit crazy? Did that even make sense? I mean they could all be over joyed that my family put enough thought into building a bomb shelter so big that all of us could survive. Then again it's not like anyone really knew that this was going to happen, so to the outside observer it would in fact seem crazy. We have our own arsenal for Pete's sake. I shook my head clearing it and focused on the people before me. I could see the family bonds of Edward and Carlisle as they talked closely. Even Esme and Christian took part in the family bonding by fussing over Katie. It was this love that made me miss my own family so much. I still had yet to hear from my dad and mom. I tried two of my cousins a few times also, but still nothing. The only thing I could do was hope for the best and try not to jump to conclusions before I knew the whole story. Pushing the morbid thoughts aside I cleared my throat and waited for everyone's attention.

"_**So before any of us head to bed I would like to hear everyone's thoughts about how we are going **_to_** get to Forks."**_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face me. The looks of disbelief and shock registered more than confusion. I rolled my eyes and started in on what we all need to think about.

"_**I know we have all had a busy day and I don't even really want to think about this yet. However in a few days' time we will be in Seattle. I know that weapon wise we're not doing so good. I have a gun, bat, asp, tire iron and crow bar. Edward here has a gun. Do any of the rest of you have a weapon?"**_

Just before anyone could reply, Sadie who had been quiet until now asked the question that had to have been on everyone's minds_**.**_

"_**What is an asp?"**_

Assuming that almost everybody didn't know what it was I told them, in detail.

"_**OH it is a riot baton. Um….the handle has a grip and it sits at about a foot long until you swing it. It then extends out to about four feet."**_

" _**Oh okay."**_

Our little group started talk all at once and I could see some confusion.

"_**Do any of the rest of you have a weapon?"**_

I watched as more and more of them worried about the weapons and who should have one. I wanted to smack them and ask how in the hell did they survived this long. I wanted to ask them how they made it to the boat. I knew that the question itself was futile so I chalked it up to pure dumb luck and moved on.

"_**Ok, I guess we can worry about that later?"**_

The cocky kid Paul asked the dumbest question I had ever heard.

"_**Um why are you talking about weapons? I mean were on a boat. It's not like those things are going to be able to get us here?"**_

I rolled my eyes at the kid and shook my head. Did I not start this conversation off with a talk about going to Forks? I thought it was pretty damn obvious that we would be leaving the boat sometime soon. It's not like we can sail there! I wanted to smack him upside the head and tell him to not be a fool and stay in school, but found that would be pointless now that zombies attacked.

"_**This brings me to our next topic. When we dock in Seattle we will need to find transportation to my family's home. It is a four hour drive and we are going to have to find something big enough to move all of us. Or we will need to find a few cars or trucks. It would be safer if we can find one vehicle like the Semi that you drove to the docks. However we might not get that lucky. We also need to keep in mind that combined with Edward's gun we only have enough weapons for a hand full of people. That will leave everyone else unprotected. Anyone have any suggestions?" **_

Jasper of all people looked deep in thought as he spoke up.

"_**Well we could always form a small search party for a big rig or a couple of cars. Those things are kind of slow, but if we were to hit one or two going too fast we could damage the car. If we chose a truck it would fit more people in it and could take out one of those zombies better. We would need a truck with a back seat though. Nobody should be riding in the very back because those things could pull someone out. If we could find….. I don't know a couple of SUV's we would be in better shape. As for the weapon thing I found some metal pipes in the storage closet and Chase has golf clubs in his room. Worse comes to worse we could use those." **_

"_**Good thinking Jasper, those pipes and clubs would come in handy and the search party could work. We can figure out a better plan in the coming days. I know that none of you want to think about any of this. I know I don't! I also know that if we don't figure something out before we get there then something could happen and I want for all of us to get to Forks alive."**_

Alice, Chester, Jasper and Rose came up with options as to who should be in the search parties while the rest of us interjected who should stay behind. However Paul and Sadie seemed to be having a silent conversation. Paul stood up as Sadie tried to pull his arm to sit back down. She was hissing at him to keep his mouth shut.

"_**Why are we going to your family's home four hours away from Seattle? Why are we risking all of our lives in a city full of those fuckin things to look for cars? Why are we even talking about leaving this ship when it's safe here away from those things? Bella your family is dead! Why are you willing to risk my life and everyone else to check on your dead family when we have everything we need to survive right here? I tell you what I may be young, but I'm not dumb! Why should I risk my life just because you let me on this ship? I mean I'm grateful to you for saving my life and everything, but I am not so grateful as to put my life on the line to travel four hours through zombies to some shit-hole town that may be just as packed with those things."**_

My fists balled up at my side and I squeezed my eyelids shut at the thought of my family being dead. I was trying to rein my temper in seeing as how the kids were still awake and in the room. I also had to remind myself that this punk kid didn't understand shit when it came to survival! He didn't know about the house, the electric fence or the bomb shelter. He didn't even have a fucking weapon! It was sheer dumb fucking luck that he was still alive! I blew the air out of my lungs that I was unaware I was holding before answering the snot nosed kid.

"_**Paul you don't have the foggiest flipping clue about how you are going to survive, let alone everyone else here. You do not even have a weapon! How you survived this past week before we showed up is beyond me! If we stayed on this ship how long do you think it would be before the food ran out? What about water to drink? That will only last so long. I do know how to survive. It was ingrained in me by my paranoid family that YOU said was dead. Look I do not know if my family made it to my grandfather's home or not, but I am going there even if my family is dead!"**_

I watched him then I looked around at everyone else waiting to make sure they were all listening. If I had to say this it was only going to be once. Paul's snort of laughter when I said I was going to go even if my family was dead just proved that he may say he was grateful to me for letting him on this ship, but his attitude of thinking that he knew everything was saying that he did not care as long as he survived. He acted like what I was telling him was bullshit and he knew better. He may be glad he is alive, but for how much longer remains to be seen.

"_**Now I am not expecting you …..Any of you to follow me! The house I am referring to belonged to my grandfather. It is on seventy five acres and has a three foot thick, twenty five foot high solid metal fence that is electric surrounding the property. The house itself is a mansion. My grandfather was a paranoid old bat, but that paranoid man may have just saved all our lives by building that thing. Along with the house and fence he built a bomb shelter that is more than big enough for everyone to live comfortably for as long as it takes. It is an exact replica of the mansion that sits above it. The shelter and house have outside energy sources that can heat the place, provide electricity, fresh water that comes from the property and is fully stocked with food, clothes and so on. There are animals of elk and deer to hunt for meat. There is a lake on the property that holds fish and fresh water. There is a small vegetable garden and fruit trees around the house and two cows and some chickens. That is why I am going. It may not be the Ritz Carlton or even the Hilton, but it is our best chance for survival.**_

_**None of us know when those things will die off. How can any of us predict when it will be? They are dead and feeding on the living. When there are no more living will they turn to animals, each other? How long before their brains shut down? It could be decades before any of us can venture out in public places. We need to maintain food, and living quarters in a safe environment for the kids to grow up in. The bomb shelter is only a last resort in my opinion. This way we can all live above ground and so on for as long as we can. Supermarkets food will spoil soon enough. Who on this boat knows how to fish in the ocean? Let me tell you it is not like fishing with a pole in a lake or river. Are there any fishing poles even on board? Weigh the pros and cons before any of you decide on what you want to do. If any of you want to chance your life on this boat you are welcome to stay. None of you have to follow me. It was simply an offer that you could refuse at any time. Traveling there will be tough and could get you killed, but it is up to you. I won't force anyone to go with me."**_

I looked around at the faces as they took in what I said. Everyone looked weary. I knew better then to let my temper get the better of me. I should have thought through what I said. I should have told everyone about the house differently. Oh well the past is the past and I can't take it back now. I looked around one more time and finished digging the hole I was already in. In for a penny in for a pound my pawpaw used to say. I had had enough of this kid. He was arrogant, cocky and going to get us all killed if he was not careful.

"_**Look…think what you want about my family. They were paranoid. They were veterans of foreign wars. My grandpa may have believed in every evil that existed in this world and the supernatural world weather it existed or not. He may have prepared for an apocalypse, but if it was not for his ideas and beliefs that something huge could happen we would not have a safe house to go to. If any of you decided that you want to chance staying on this ship that's fine. I won't hold it against you. Just know that however many of you that decided to stay behind will be on their own. We will not come back for you. We will also need the number of people going because we need to know how many vehicles we need to go and pick up to get there. Let me know before we get to Seattle. Oh and watch your mouth, there are kids present!"**_

Just as I was about to storm off Riley came up to me and threw his arms around my waist.

"_**I'm going with you Bella. You won't leave me behind will you?"**_

"_**No Riley. I will not leave you behind."**_

I squeezed him back and kissed his forehead before heading outside. I knew I needed to cool off and to do that I needed space for a while. An hour later when Riley came to say goodnight to me I hugged him extra close. He smiled at me and told me my grandpa was a genius for thinking about something so big. I have to say that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. I sat outside on the deck on one of the chairs and watched the stars after Riley went to bed. The only light present was coming from the moon and the wheel house. Chase had gotten us away from any land and out into open water before we was willing to drop the anchor. The ship became quiet after not too long and I assumed that everyone went to bed. It was a few hours later when I heard someone approaching me. A small figure came towards me and sat in the next chair. I looked at her and smiled. She handed me a blanket which I took gratefully from her. She waited a couple of minutes before she cleared her throat and started to speak.

"_**You know Bella you don't have to be embarrassed about what your family did; you know building that big bomb shelter and all."**_

I knew that she meant no harm and in truth I was not embarrassed. I was proud that my family was crazy enough to think ahead. I was happy that I might be able to see my mom and dad again. That we had a planned meeting place. So I told her so.

"_**I know Alice, but thanks for saying it."**_

"_**You know Bella I'll tell you my story if you would like to hear it?"**_

"_**Sure Alice."**_

I think she could hear the questions in my voice.

"_**I just mean it might help. You know make you feel better."**_

I did not want her to feel guilty by trying to cheer me up. She did not need to make me feel better by telling me about her tragedy.

"_**You don't have to say anything you don't want to Alice. "**_

As she fiddled with the corner of the throw blanket around her shoulders she started to speak.

"_**I was born and raised in Biloxi. Do you know where that is?"**_

"_**Can't say that I do."**_

"_**It's in Mississippi. We lived there till I was around ten. My momma and daddy and my little sister Cynthia moved us to California when my nana got sick. She was my momma's mom and she hated my daddy, but daddy knew that she needed our help so he sold our family store and moved us to Bakersfield. You know I started gymnastics because of my nana. She said I had fire, spunk, and way too much energy. She died about a year after we moved there. Momma and daddy decided to move us to Los Angeles. We grew up and were happy. Until that day. I knew that the state competition was going to be a big deal I just would have never guessed how big. Daddy drove us there because my momma was a nervous wreck. If it was because of the outbreak attacks or my schools chance at finals I don't know? I know that the attacks were getting worse though. I think the whole reason why we didn't leave for some type of shelter or someplace safer was because of that stupid competition.**_

_**When we arrived I know that security was everywhere. I kissed my momma and daddy and told them that I loved them as they both wished me luck. It was the last time I would ever talk to them or see them alive. It was almost time for our team to go on when my best friend Karin noticed her big sister in the stands. Her mom and dad did not talk to her anymore because she dropped out of Collage or something? All Karin would ever say was that her parents were disappointed in her sister and I never asked beyond that."**_

Alice shrugged her shoulders looking confused as I listened with rapt attention.

"_**She asked me to go tell her thank you for showing up. When she explained that if she went her parent's would cause a scene so I said I would go. I found Rosalie on one side of the bleachers and when I went to talk to her she started crying. I took her to the back stage bathroom to help her clean up hoping that Karin would get a chance to tell her sister herself. I guess we were in there for a while? The next thing we knew everyone was screaming. I ran out to go and see what was happening. People were pushing each other, running and screaming. People were crying and I could hear growling. I looked to where my mom and dad were sitting before with my sister. My mom and dad were already dead and my little sister who was thirteen was screaming for me to run while one of my team mates was eating her. Like really eating her. I tried to run over to Cynthia and help her, but Rose pulled me away. She dragged me outside and threw me in her truck and just started driving. She had a gun under the seat of her car and a bag in the back. I was crying so hard I could not see where we were going and eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up I asked Rose where we were going and she just said 'away'.**_

_**By the time we reached the grocery store we were both covered in blood from the zombies we killed and Rose was out of gas and bullets. The crow bar I had been using for protection got lodged in some zombies head and I couldn't get it out before we needed to run again. The truck died just down the street and that was the closest place to run to from the zombies. By then Rose was using the butt end of the gun as a weapon. I know my parents and my little sister are dead. I know I will never see them again. I also know that if I would have not agreed to help Karin that I would be dead like them. So I hope that this helped in a little way. I know that it's not much and everything, but if your parents are still alive then I would think that they would go to the house right?"**_

"_**Yeah. The last time I talked to my dad he said they were headed to the house. It was so long ago. I have tried to call them a couple of times since then, but they don't answer. I don't know if they lost the phone? Or battery? I don't know if they are alive or dead? I think I just let that snot nosed kid get the better of me tonight?"**_

"_**Well then there is a small chance that you will get to see your mom and dad again. So that is good news even if they don't pick up the phone. Besides if they are on the way to the house in a car or something they might not have a chance to charge the battery and that's why you have not heard from them. Don't let that small minded punk Paul get to you. Plus if he stays on the ship we won't have to deal with him anymore!"**_

I shifted a little as Alice had tears in her eyes. She scooted her chair closer to me and hugged me tighter then a girl her size should be able to. I hugged her back just as tight. Suddenly a loud clinking sound tore us apart. A moment later Chase came out on deck.

"_**Hey Bella, hi Alice. I just dropped anchor for the night. You guys should get some sleep. It's late and we all need to catch up while those things are far, far away."**_

"_**Sure Chase we were just headed in right Alice?" **_

Alice smiled a big toothy grin and nodded her head while looping her arm through mine.

"_**Yep."**_

We said goodnight to Chase and made our way to the room. Rose was already asleep and drooling on her pillow. Alice and I giggled as we climbed into bed. Today had been stressful and full of drama. I just hoped that we could find a happy medium until everyone chose where they would go. As I closed my eyes I tried to think of the positive outcome this could have. We could all make it safely to the house where my parents and cousins were waiting for me. That was all I could come up with before I faded into a dreamless slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

As always SM owns Twilight. I just play with her cast lol. I have a family function thing at the sea life park for my husband's company. I will post another chapter when I get home later. Until then enjoy!

Shannon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

E-POV

My first night on the ship was difficult at best. Emotions ran high almost all night and I did my best to stay out of it. Instead deciding to hang back and observe how everything could be for the next however many years. I have to admit that it reminded me of one of those reality TV shows. After first arriving I hugged Car tightly as he clapped me on the back.

"_**It is so good to see you alive and well Ed."**_

Car said as his green eyes that looked just like mine shined with happiness.

"_**I imagine you feel like I do right now? I am so happy that we can be together again. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you guys." **_

"_**Well now you won't have to! Now where is my niece?" **_

I smiled gratefully at my older brother for not making a big deal about my chick moment. The last thing I needed was for him to make a comment about tampons or painting nails like he used to when we were kids and I said something girly.

"_**She is inside with her Aunt." **_

Car shook his head at me keeping his arm around my shoulders and giving a gentle squeeze every couple of seconds like he was afraid I would disappear. The dark haired beauty that saved my ass was in some sort of confrontation with the little red headed girl we picked up when the truck stalled. I took Katie from Esme only long enough for Car to take her from me and shoo me along to sit with the others after handing Bella the weapons he was holding. After Bella spoke her piece and we were all introduced to each other she showed us where the lone bathroom was and where we could do laundry. I knew that most if not all of my clothes were nasty and the ladies granted me first dibs on the washer for Katie's and my clothes. I grabbed my bag and Car showed me where our room was. It was done up in sky blue and the bed Katie and I would be sleeping on was a full. I wish it was a little bigger, but after sleeping on the hard floor in a super market for almost a week I knew not to complain. It was not the time to be picky and I was just happy that I had a bed to sleep in. Car pulled out a drawer in the bottom of the dresser and pushed some blankets in and around it and set it on the couch.

"_**What are you doing Car?" **_

"_**Well Katie will need a place to sleep, and we don't have a crib so this will have to do while we are on this ship." **_

"_**I was just going to put Katie on the bed with me." **_

"_**I know, but we can see if she would sleep better in this for a night. It is deep and the blankets are soft so she won't be uncomfortable and this way she won't roll out. She is getting to that age Edward where she will be rolling, crawling and standing by herself soon. Just try it for one night. If you don't like it or she doesn't like it then put her on the bed with you." **_

"_**Alright one night only Car; it will be nice to roll over and not worry about my baby girl waking up or getting squished." **_

I picked up the bag holding our clothes and headed to the laundry room. I started up the first of what would be three loads of laundry and made my way to the bathroom. Rose had just finished up with her shower and was towel drying her hair. She told me the hot water had just run out because everyone was limited to 15 minute showers and Seth, Leah, Jake, and Sadie had taken one before her. I figured that a 15 minute shower was better than no shower. She said to give it a half an hour for the water heater to heat it back up. I told her I was waiting for some clean clothes to change into when I was done with my shower so everyone could go before me. Ben overheard me and said he didn't care about cold showers and headed into the bathroom holding a pair of sweat pants and at shirt. So I had to wait for fifteen more minutes to take a piss.

When I went back into our room Car handed me his electric razor and I took it happily. I was getting scruffy seeing as how the store we were in was out of the non-disposable men's razors towards the end and I would not share one with anyone else. I would have been happy with the disposable ones, if they had more than two small blades on them, but it would hardly cut through my scruff. Then I would have to go over it again and again and would end up giving myself razor burn. It was just not worth it. They only had about 5 bags of the lady razors as it was and Alice had packed them up before we left the store.

After shaving my face we heard Esme say that dinner was done. I picked up my daughter and headed into what looked like a make-shift dining area. It consisted of a few fold out tables and chairs. The nice china plates seemed out of place in a room full of half showered strangers in sweats and t shirts. I made Katie's bottle and was about to feed her when Esme took her and the bottle from me and shooed me to the food claiming that she would feed her and I needed to eat. The slow roasted pork, crusty bread, dragon fruit, pineapple, and fresh veggies were by far the best food that most of us had eaten in a week. When I finished I headed back to the laundry room to change the clothes over to the dryer and put another load into the washer.

I had just sat down and was quietly talking with Car while Esme played with Katie and Christian when Bella started talking about Seattle. She made some really good points and so did Jasper. When the cocky shit Paul started in with his crap I wanted to smack the taste out of his mouth. I mean if it was not for us his ass would have probably died of starvation or a zombie attack in that music store. Who was he to question what we were doing? All of us at the grocery store had already discussed it and decided to go to Bella's family's house. Sadie, Ben and this asshole Paul were the only ones who did not know what we were doing. I was about to stick up for Bella when she laid into his sorry ass. When she was done speaking to the boy that she saved Riley I think his name was threw his arms around her waist and begged her not to leave him behind. After telling him that he was coming with her she hugged him, and then she went outside. Riley and Seth wandered off to go read comics while the grownups talked about 'boring stuff' or so Riley said. Esme went to put Christian down to sleep and took a tired Katie with her. Car turned to me and spoke quietly only everyone was listening.

"_**It may seem odd, what her family built. But I could not be more relieved right now then to know that we have a safe place to go. It's worth the risk if you ask me." **_

The loud mouth Paul decided to open his mouth again when nobody asked him to.

"_**Well nobody asked you old man!" **_

Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about him. I lost it! That one comment brought up everything he said to our living breathing angel that saved all our lives.

"_**Who in the hell do you think you are to talk to my brother like that? If it was not for him and my sister in law in the other room you would not even be here right now! Fuck if it wasn't for Bella… none of us would be here right now! You say you're grateful for being here? Well why in the hell don't you show a little more gratitude and shut that loud mouth of yours before I shut it for you!" **_

The kid blanched at my words and squared his shoulders and jutted out his chin as his eyes narrowed at me.

"_**Who died and made you the boss of me? You don't know me and you're not my dad so you don't get to tell me what to do." **_

I scoffed at him, I mean come on he could have done or said something more than what a child throwing a tantrum would. He was talking to me like a kid would talk to his mother's boyfriend. When in fact I had just met the little shit!

"_**Thank god that I'm not your dad or I would not only be disappointed in how you are treating everyone, but I would also be humiliated in front of the people who just saved my ass! **_

_**I don't know you and from how you are acting I am not sure I really want to. However I can tell you this. Did you know that Bella saved my brother, his pregnant wife and my nephew without as much as a second thought? Then they told her about my daughter and I and she put off going to Washington to rescue us. She could have told my brother to fuck off when she found out, but she didn't! She could have told the others with me that there was no more room for any of them and left them to die, but she told them they were welcome to come along! If we had never stalled outside of that music store you would have died of starvation, dehydration or a zombie attack when they got in! For such a grateful little shit you have shown not one of us an ounce of gratitude. I think it is about damn time! This little attitude of yours is going to end up getting someone killed! If I were you I would be making friends instead of enemies, after all who is going to watch your back when a zombie attacks?"**_

I watched his mouth open and close a few times before he snapped it shut and started grinding his teeth and he looked at me with narrowed eyes. No matter how badly I wanted to hit the kid I controlled myself, but that would not control my mouth.

"_**If you decide to stay on this ship you may just end up being alone. Other then maybe Sadie after how she acted. The difference between you two is huge though. At least she said she was sorry, but then again she was entitled to how she reacted. She lost her boyfriend what's your excuse? Now you don't have to like any of us. You don't have to be our friend, but respect is a two way street and something we should be given after what all of us have done for you. Right now you are safe, fed and have been offered clean clothes, a warm shower and a warm place to sleep. All of this has been done by the people you are insulting and second guessing. I am going with Bella to her house, like my brother just said it is worth the risk. Does anyone else think it is worth the risk?" **_

I watched as hand after hand rose and so did Paul. His lips pulled into a grimace and he shook his head rolling his eyes at us. He stood up and stalked out of the room. The old man Chester who shared his whole story with us just shook his head at the kid in an exhausted manner before bidding us a good night.

I finished up the last of the laundry and fed Katie once more before going to the shower holding some pajama pants and a t-shirt. I'll admit I took longer than fifteen minutes, but I smelled like ass, ball sweat, dirt and grime. If I did not know that I would need the dirty clothes again and had access to a washing machine I would burn them. I had to admit that the hot shower relaxed my muscles and the soap that was in here for everyone to use smelled amazing. So after scrubbing my body three times and washing my hair twice I looked to my very hard erection that would not go away. I rubbed one out quickly seeing as I had not had any kind of release in over three weeks.

Then I shut off the water and dried off with an extra beach towel in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth twice to get the last few days grime off and then put some deodorant on before getting dressed in clean clothes. For the first time in over a week I felt clean and safe knowing that there would be no surprise attacks in store for us. Tip toeing in the room I pulled back the covers and snuggled down into what felt like the softest mattress and let the darkness overtake me.

Remarkably Katie slept through the night and woke me around five forty in the morning for a diaper change and a bottle. I picked up my sweet girl and grabbed her diaper bag along with a freshly washed outfit. After taking off her dirty diaper I gave her a mini bath in the kitchen sink. I wrapped her up in a big fluffy towel and changed her into a pink top and matching bottom. After she was clean and changed I fed her a warm bottle and burped her. I noticed as I was putting a sleepy Katie back down that the smell of fresh coffee was calling my name. It had been over a week since I had tasted the liquid from the gods and found myself wandering in the direction of the wonderful smell. Bella was standing at the kitchen counter with a large container of international delight creamer and a coffee mug and spoon. She was watching the dark liquid drip into the big pot dressed in a purple tank top and black tight pants that hugged her supple ass. Her dark hair was down her back in a shiny, wavy, curtain of silk. She was barefoot and her hips swayed slightly and she hummed under her breath making goose bumps appear all over my body.

"_**Good morning would you like some coffee?" **_

Bella turned to me with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her full plump lips. Scratching the back of my neck in embarrassment for being caught watching her without making myself known I smiled and said the first thing that came to mind.

"_**Coffee …yum." **_

I wanted to smack myself on the forehead after I spoke. I mean come on I am a doctor and the best I can come up with is 'coffee yum'? What the hell is wrong with me? Bella was staring at me with both of her eyebrows raised and she looked to be holding back giggles. She let a small chuckle escape and smiled wider at me before turning back to the counter.

"_**Okaaay, coffee it is. Do you take cream or sugar?" **_

After prying the foot out of my mouth I shook the stupidity out of my head and focused on talking like a normal person. Bella probably thinks I am a moron after the zombie killing incident where I stopped and now this morning. I have only said a couple of sentences where I did not stutter my words out.

"_**Sorry, um yeah coffee would be great. I'll just take it black." **_

"_**Black coffee it is." **_

She poured a piping hot cup of coffee and passed it to me. I took a sip and moaned at just how good it was. Bella's head whipped to look at me and she smiled.

"_**That good huh?" **_

"_**Yeah it has been about a week since I had real coffee. At the grocery store we could only use instant because there was no coffee maker. It was alright, but this is a hundred times better. Thanks." **_

"_**Not that I'm complaining about the company this early in the morning, but I figured you would have slept in?"**_

I shrugged my shoulders while taking another big sip of coffee.

"_**My daughter woke me up. And after I fed, bathed and changed her she went back to sleep. What are you doing up this early, not that I'm complaining about the company." **_

I said throwing her words back at her with a smirk. Bella's eyes glazed over then she shook her head from side to side and cleared her throat.

"_**Alice kicks when she sleeps. For such a tiny thing she has some amazing strength. I would assume it is because of the gymnastics?" **_

I nodded at her thinking about Rose telling me the same thing a couple of days ago when Alice slept next to her after a bad nightmare. I had just opened my mouth when Jasper came out of the hallway that led to the rooms in a pair of bright blue board shorts, flip flops and no shirt. He did not say a word to either of us. He went straight to the coffee pot pouring himself a cup of coffee and added sugar and some creamer. He took a sip nodded his head at both of us then left in the direction of the wheel house. I was confused and a little amused at his behavior this morning.

Bella started pulling out a few dozens of eggs and a block of cheddar cheese and the last of the milk. When I asked her if she needed any help she directed me to the freezer down the hall and asked me to grab the bacon and sausage. Setting down my cup of coffee I headed to get the meat. When I returned Bella was filling up my cup with the last of the coffee and Rose was sitting at the table with a cup of her own.

I watched Bella pull her hair in a messy bun before cracking egg after egg. I defrosted the bacon and sausage in the microwave and Bella had me cut it up into small bite size pieces. Then she had me start peeling potatoes and dicing them for her. I didn't know what she was making, but it was starting to look good. She started up a large deep fryer full of oil and dropped the diced potatoes into the fryer. She pulled out two large frying pans and started the bacon and sausage in one pan browning it up. Rose had gotten up and started another pot of coffee seeing as how almost everyone was awake now. I excused myself to the bathroom and relieved my bladder and calmed my hormones and went to check on Katie and Esme. Neither one was in the room when I looked in. Panic started to set in as I heard my princess cry. It was short lived though, because what I saw when I walked back into the kitchen not only shocked me but also warmed my heart.

Bella was in the kitchen holding my baby girl and gently swayed back and forth as she was feeding her and singing. Her voice was low and sultry while she sang 'I'll be there' by the Jackson five in a quiet murmur. I must have made some kind of noise because her head turned towards me and her entire face lit up as she passed Katie to me. Esme had taken over breakfast it seemed and given Katie to Bella to watch while she cooked. We ended up having breakfast burritos and they were amazing with my fresh cup of coffee. The best part of it was that I could eat with one hand while I cradled a sleeping Katie to my chest with the other. After breakfast dishes were done Car let Bella know everyone that would be coming to her family's house including the ungrateful little shit-head Paul. I had accidentally heard him talking to Sadie after breakfast. He was telling her that the food supply would run out soon, claiming that he looked in the freezer and fridge. He was only confirming what we already knew. I guess he just needed to see it to believe it?

As the day wore on I found that my nerves were getting the better of me. I knew that we would have to leave the ship in about a day's time. I knew that the search party for our transportation would and/or could get someone killed. The deciding vote on who was going to search was happening tonight. My fears crept into every surface of my mind. Who would make it back alive? What would we do if the entire search party was killed? Would we have team alpha and beta? I then pushed my fears to the back of my mind and figured I would worry about it later and bring these valid points up at the meeting. When Car told me he was going to volunteer to go and asked that I stay and watch out for his pregnant wife and son I wanted to cry and whine for him to stay like the little bitch I had become. I also felt the need to shove my hand down my pants to make sure my balls were still attached.

I knew that he had some valid points. 'What if someone got hurt, not bitten just hurt? What if they fell down, or tripped and were injured and so on. They would need a doctor to make it back to the ship alive!' While I knew that this was true, but I didn't want him to risk his life. So I told him that his family came first and offered to go in his place as long as he would take care of my daughter. I kicked myself after making him understand that I was a doctor too and I could fix them up just as easily as he could. The whole time I was talking my brain kept chanting '_shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're going to get us killed!'_ In the end it was decided that I would go with team A. Team A was going to be Chase because he might needed to drive one of the cars. Rose because she could hotwire anything with wheels. Ben because he knew his way around Seattle having gone to college at UW. And me because I am a fucking idiot as well as a doctor. Team B included Bella, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Chester and Paul. Yes I said Paul! It seems the little shit could hot wire a car almost as well as Rose, it figures he would be skilled in an area where we might need him to watch someone else's back. Needless to say I was rooting for our team to get the job done so my brother wouldn't have to trust the kid to not leave anyone behind when shit hit the fan.

Bella was pissed that she would not be coming with the first team, but it was reasoned that she was the only person who knew where this house was so she could not risk her life as easily as the rest of us. The one thing I noticed was that even pissed off, throwing shit around and stomping her foot the girl was beautiful. It was going to be a long night and a cold shower would be needed if I couldn't get my head out of the gutter. After all, this woman had saved all of our lives and I am panting after her like a dog in heat. I need to get control over my body and worry about the mission of getting back alive with some kind of car. Who knows if I will even make it back alive to my daughter? Now was not the time to complicate my life any more than it already was.


	8. Chapter 8

SM owns everything Twilight.

As I promised another chapter. It's on the short side so I will post chapter 9 in a few min. Enjoy and remember I love reviews and hearing what you think. Its my bread and butter in my carb free world lol.

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

B-POV

I woke up early due to Alice kicking the shit out of my legs. Damn that girl has some serious strength in her legs. After rolling over and stretching my tired and now 'thanks to Alice' sore muscles I went to brush my teeth mumbling obscenities the whole way. Once I was done I brushed out my hair and threw on a tank top and jeans to cover the few bruises Alice left me with. I was in desperate need of some coffee thanks to not getting much sleep. As a matter of fact I believe that I was only working with a few hours of sleep between the nightmares and Alice's kicking. I heard someone moving around in one of the rooms and figured that it must have been Esme. She was usually the first one up. So when I spotted the bronze locks, a lean muscular frame and a panty dropping smirk out of the corner of my eye as I watched the coffee brewed I was a little shocked.

Edward was shy and tongue tied whenever I spoke directly to him. After offering him some coffee once before and his unique answer 'coffee...yum' I wanted to laugh at the situation. After some small talk and finding out that his daughter woke him up I wanted to slap my forehead. I completely forgot that not only Edward was a man who oozed sex appeal, he was also a father. The one little fact alluded me when he was not holding his cute little girl.

I wanted to know all about him, but it was never the right time. Someone would interrupt us, or reality would sink back in to the forefront of our minds with a comment here or there. So to take my mind off of Edward and the way I wanted to throw him down while I do naughty little things to him I started breakfast instead. The latter would have been better for the tingly parts between my legs that throbbed when he would say my name, but we needed to eat and I didn't want an audience IF he ever took me up on that offer. About half way through making breakfast Edward left and Esme entered the kitchen with a baby in one arm and her son holding her other hand. I helped a sleepy Riley who started tugging on my arm into the seat next to a chipper Seth and a whiney Christian while Esme all but shoved Edward's daughter into my arms with a bottle. She fussed for a minute and to get her to calm down enough to take the bottle I starting singing. I could not remember any nursery rhymes off the top of my head so I settled for the song I used to sing Dougie. It was worth a shot to get her to calm down.

"_**You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back. Where there is love I'll be there. I'll reach out my hand to you; I'll have faith in all you do. Just call my name and I'll be there…."**_

I trailed off as I caught Edward watching me. After passing him his daughter in embarrassment for getting caught singing I helped Esme finish in the kitchen. The rest of the day was similar to that. The talk of me being left behind while others found a car for us pissed me off, but their reasoning left little argument. People talked, they ate, they got to know one another better and soon the day faded into night and everyone was getting ready for bed again. I watched everyone and felt like somehow we would lose in some way when we reached Seattle. The following day I woke up and started the same routine. I took a morning shower this time because of the sweat that covered my body from the nightmares while I slept. It was always different things. One was how I watched everyone die in front of me and I couldn't stop it. The other was only a few of us survived and when we reached the house my parents were zombies. Each time I would wake up struggling to breathe and covered in sweat. By that night we were dangerously low on food and water and we still had one more day to go. The meat and fish that were frozen would have to last us, but what we did not eat in fruits and veggies were spoilt, along with the last of the milk.

The stress and tension could be cut with a knife by the next afternoon. Everyone had their guards up and were on edge for what was to come in a few hours. I handed over the few weapons I was willing to part with; including the tire iron I taught Chase how to use and the baseball bat that Edward took. It was not that long after that I noticed that Tanya and Demetri better known as twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb were watching us on deck.

There was something off with those two. I could feel it in my bones. One thing I had learned from my dad more than others is if your gut is telling you something is wrong you need to trust it. There were times when Tanya looked gross. She showered just like we did, but her hair still looked greasy, limp and dirty. She had dark circles under her eyes like she had not slept and her skin would break out. She never really talked to anyone. She would let Demetri do all of the talking all of the time. Stranger still was how she clung to Sadie at all times like the kid would disappear. Another thing that was strange was how everyone had told their story of how they came to survive other than Tanya and Demetri. Everything about them was strange and although I did not know why they were coming to the house I wished they would stay behind.

As the ship pulled closer to Seattle we could make out the sky line. Fires rampaged through the Seattle streets in what looked like the business district. Screams and growling came from the people or things playing deadly games of tag where everyone involved would lose in the end. I could tell that everyone was scared. The tension seemed to double the closer we got. It was decided that a few others may have to go along with what we were calling team A and Tanya and Demetri were the first to volunteer. While everyone was deciding if they would go with team A, a sermon Pastor Webber said came to mind. He used to say _'god never closes one door without opening another.'_ Funny, somehow I doubt that this situation was going to apply to that kind of logic.

E-POV

'_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!' _My mind was on repeat with every inch that brought us closer to the shore line. Ben held on to a golf club, Rose was holding a pipe along with Tanya and Demetri. Why did they want to come again? Tanya looked strung out right about now. When I first met them I figured that they were just quiet. As the days wore on I could tell that they were maybe scared for each other or themselves? Now that we had spent three long ass days on this ship and I had met them close to nine days ago I knew it was something more. Tanya was an addict! All the signs were pointing to drugs. She would pop different pain pills like they were pez. Who was it again that decided that a junkie and I am guessing is her supplier were going to watch my back? Can I get a second opinion before we leave this ship? Just a show of hands would be nice.

We were getting ready to dock and Demetri pulled Tanya closer whispering to her harshly as she shook her head yes or no. I chanced a glance at Bella and then at Jasper and Car. All of us were looking at the couple. Tanya still had a hand on Sadie and was pulling her into her side. Sadie looked confused and a little alarmed at Tanya's display. The creatures were everywhere growling and snapping at the others around the dead flesh they were chomping on. I took a hesitant step closer to the ramp that Car had just put down as quietly as he could. Just before I left Car grabbed my arm pulling me to him. _**"Come back to us Edward, come back to Katie your daughter needs you."**_ I hugged my brother for what could be the last time and told him I would do my best. I followed Rose and Ben down the ramp and into the direction of the flesh eating zombies praying I would make it long enough to see my daughter turn one. Chase was behind me and out of the corner of my eye I could see that Tanya followed us while Demetri stayed on the ship.

I crept as quietly as I could behind Rose as we left the docks and entered into what I liked to call the war zone. Rose talked quietly to me as Ben touched my arm directing us which way to go. I nodded to Rose and she nodded back at Ben while I could hear Chase hissing at Tanya. Tanya was struggling with Chase to go another way. The zombies were nowhere to be seen yet and all we seemed to see was dried blood and torn flesh on the streets. Then the hissing became louder and Chase was outright telling Tanya something, however I only caught the last of it.

"_**Bitch I knew it was a bad idea to have your druggie ass follow us. We need a car not whatever in the hell it is you want to get!"**_

Chase pointed at Tanya waving his arm around in the direction she was pulling towards some small shops. Tanya looked at Chase like she was going to beg for permission.

"_**But…I need to go get it while I can. It will be a surprise for her. I need this, just let me go and I'll find you when I'm done."**_

Chase shook his head bobbing it back and forth rolling his eyes at Tanya's reason for going after whatever was worth her life.

"_**You want to die hoe, I'll cut a bitch. If you really want to die then I have no problem killing your ass. At least then I wouldn't have to argue with your dumb ass about going off for something we don't need!"**_

"_**I never said…."**_

"_**You didn't have to, you're not thinking clearly and I'm not dying for you! So bitch be gone…Poof…I said bitch be gone!"**_

Chase put his hand in Tanya's face and turned his back on her and Rose, Ben and I looked on. Ben grabbed on to Rose and started showing her where we could get a big SUV. The Ford dealership was full of them; unfortunately it was also full of Zombies. After a quiet discussion the four of us decided that we would have to look somewhere else. So without drawing attention to ourselves we crept away. As we neared the end of the block I could hear a sloshing noise to my right and noticed it was a little guy. He was young around maybe seven years old. His arm was missing and the other held a teddy bear covered in chunky black blood. I steeled my shoulders and swung the bat hard connecting to the child's head. The skull gave way easily with a crunch and a slurping noise as I pulled the bat away. Rose winced and Ben looked away. All I could think was 'better_ them then me'._

We wandered the blood stained streets of Seattle trying to find something, anything that we could use. We passed abandoned cars and trucks, but none of them were good enough. The windshields and windows had been broken out or it did not seat enough people. After clearing little more than ten blocks from where I killed the kid; and taking out a few straggler zombies Rose found our saving grace. A reunion tour bus for guns and roses; Chase, Ben Rose and I headed over to the bus quickly. There were dead body parts on the steps and a lone zombie inside. Rose killed him as quick as she could without getting bit as the guys and I sat back and made sure she could handle it. Chase and Ben disposed of the body and the left over parts of whoever he was eating while I searched the bus for any other corpses.

In the distance we heard glass breaking setting off an alarm and what we assumed was Tanya screaming. After searching for the keys and not finding any Rose pulled some wires out from under the steering column and as they sparked Rose tapped them together making it roar to life. The whole mission had taken us around four hours and we had killed close to a dozen zombies. To be honest we were lucky as shit to be alive. If anymore of those things would have found us we could all be dead. Rose shifted it into gear and pushed forward to the docks bitching that we might need to stop for gas. As we rounded the corner we spotted Tanya was being chased down the street by at least ten zombies. Her arm was broken and bleeding and she seemed to have lost a shoe.

Chase started rambling on and on how she was the dumbest bitch alive as he opened the door to let her on. Those things were gaining speed or Tanya was slowing down. Chase was holding out a hand for her as everything happened in what seemed like slow motion. By now we were close to the docks the zombies surged, Tanya tripped, Chase was pulled out of the door to the bus screaming and a flare shot in the sky as the people we had met over the last two weeks came running out loaded down with tons of bags. Rose skidded to a stop and we idled and gun shots could be heard along with cursing, bodies dropping as the people we knew surged onto the bus pushing me into the very back to make room for more. I knew that we had to have lost at least a few. But who made it to the bus alive and would I ever see my daughter again?


	9. Chapter 9

SM owns everything Twilight yada yada yada...you know the drill.

So i promised that I would post another chapter to make up for the short chapter 8. This chapter is full of information. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

B-POV

The group left the ship quietly as to not raise awareness to the hordes of zombies wandering around Seattle to where we were. We all watched silently as the group left the docks and turned onto some street and away from where our eyes could follow. I gently ushered Riley and Seth down the few steps and into the living room. Almost everyone followed my example including Sadie who had been all but attached to Tanya's hip the last three days. I spoke quietly and precisely so we could get everything done before the team made it back, providing they made it back.

"_**Okay it is only a matter of time before they get back with some kind of car for us to leave in. Did everyone that left bring out their bags that we are taking with us?" **_

Alice smiled at me and nodded her head.

"_**Sure did!" **_

"_**Okay now for the hard part. I want everyone to go to their rooms and make sure you did not leave anything behind. All of the bags we are taking we need out on deck. But be as quiet as possible. Were still docked and the last thing we want is for one of those things coming on board." **_

Everyone agreed and we left the living room and went our separate ways. Esme went into the laundry room to collect the laundry in the dryer as I passed her and headed to the bathroom. Jake and Chester were taking the bags to the deck while Jasper was bringing out the pipes and the rest of Chase's golf clubs for our escape from this ship. I knew that Carlisle was going to have a hard enough time protecting Esme and his son when the time came, so I decided to strap Edward's daughter to my chest like he did before.

I made sure the harness that would hold Katie was strapped to my chest after I finished packing what was left of the bathroom supplies. Demetri was out on deck watching where Tanya and the rest of the group disappeared to. I didn't think anything of it and I am sure none of the others did either. I had left my asp with Riley and Seth in the living room because I found that Riley was more comfortable when he had a weapon handy.

Edward's daughter had started crying when I had brought the last bag we were taking out into the living room. Esme was folding the laundry and packing the folded garments into one of her suitcases. I walked back to her room to see if she could use some help leaving Seth and Riley alone in the living room. Christian was being rocked in his father's arms while he wined and rubbed his eyes. Esme was hustling to get the laundry into the bag and kept trying to shush Katie from a distance. I picked up the crying baby rocking her back and forth noticing the wet diaper. I quickly changed her and all but shoved the bottle Carlisle made for Katie into her mouth. She started sucking the nasty smelling warm liquid down the minute the nipple hit her tongue. I had just burped Katie when a scream came from the living room.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! BEELLLLAAA!"**_

Riley could be heard from the back room along with Seth crying. I quickly passed the baby to Esme and rushed into the living room as fast as my feet could carry me. Upon entering I saw a large zombie headed towards Seth and Riley essentially backing them into a corner with nowhere to run. Riley was throwing knickknacks at the woman that he had pulled off the shelf to his left. Reacting quicker than I could imagine Alice did a front hand spring over the couch picking up my asp from the cushion. Her body arched and spun with a graceful fluid movement making it look like a dance. Once the tip of her toes touched the floor she gripped the asp in both hands looking like she was going to play baseball. The asp extended as the top half of her body twisted swinging it hard into the side of the zombie's head with a crunch. A loud thud resounded through the room as the zombie dropped at the kid's feet. Putting her foot to the back of the zombies head as leverage Alice pulled back hard dislodging the weapon from its head. Spraying the wall and carpet with blackened sludge. Alice smiled at the kids and ushered them away from the living dead corpse shushing them gently. Riley threw himself into my arms at running speed wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

Jasper who had just entered the room said he couldn't find Demetri anywhere. Ten minutes later Demetri came wandering in the living room from outside looking nonchalant. I wanted to strangle the man! Where in the hell has he been? My fury peeking I lashed out at him with no thought to how loud I spoke.

"_**Where in the hell have you been? One of those things just came on to the ship and almost killed Riley and Seth!" **_

Demetri raised his eyebrows and cocked his head at me like he couldn't believe what I just said. So I gestured to the large corpse sprawled out on the floor.

"_**I was outside." **_

Hugging Riley closer to my body I said the first thing that came to mind.

"_**No shit Sherlock! The least you could have done was kill big bertha before she came inside to get one of us! Last time we saw you, you were on deck keeping watch. Jasper just went looking for you and couldn't find you! Now where the hell did you go?"**_

"_**I saw one of those things coming close to the ship so I left to kill it before it could get up here."**_

I could tell he was lying by his dumb founded expression and his eyes shifting to the left as he spoke. So I called him out.

"_**Bullshit! Now tell us the truth!"**_

Jasper and Jake offered to watch the docks while Demetri squirmed in his seat. After nodding towards Jasper and jakes direction I looked at the still hiccupping Seth in his sisters arms. My eyes narrowed once again to Demetri. Scratching the back of his head he scrunched up his nose like he smelled something bad and his eyes shifted to Sadie before he started speaking.

"_**Tanya thinks that Sadie is her daughter!" **_

A course of 'WHAT' and 'No Shit'? Could be heard at the same time. That was the last thing I think any of us expected him to say. I was still waiting for an explanation of where he was.

"_**You need to understand Tanya's past to fully get the way her mind works. She was a teenage runaway from a very abusive home. She was thirteen when she left. By the time she was fourteen she was hooked on coke and prostituting herself on the streets in Hollywood. She was picked up by a police officer after a sting operation and tested for STD's and pregnancy. She found out then that she was five months pregnant and she was carted away to foster care. She told me how she sobered up when she found out about her baby. **_

_**She had a baby girl later that year and her foster mom made her sign away rights. Don't ask me how the bitch convinced her to do it? She would never share that information with me. Anyway, Tanya left that home by the time she was sixteen and was placed in another home in San Francisco. The woman and man who took her in had taken a few other girls in as well and Tanya found love and compassion for the first time in her life. The woman Carmen talked to Tanya about the baby and helped Tanya get some counseling for her depression. **_

_**Carmen mentioned that Tanya might want to become a social worker to help young girls who were going through what she went through. She finished high school and went to college at UCLA. When she was done she followed her heart and returned to San Francisco working for social services in hopes that she might find her daughter while helping young girls like her. **_

_**After we had gotten married everything was wonderful. We never really talked about having our own kids. Tanya expressed that she first wanted to find her daughter before we tried for any more. When the zombies attacked and we fled our home Tanya became depressed once again. I tried to just be there for her. We both knew that finding her daughter would never be possible. She came around though. After we left that god awful store and she set her eyes on Sadie something in her snapped."**_

Demetri's eyes cut to Sadie and the sadness and heartache shown through. I could empathize with Tanya and what she was going through, but getting pregnant and hooked on drugs was her own making. I would never be able to sympathize with her though, seeing as how I never went through anything like that. When the feelings of caring and trying to understand her on a personal level came I pushed it back. I would not feel sorry for her now; because I could tell she was taking something again.

"_**The first night Tanya talked to Sadie and after she had heard her story she was convinced that Sadie was her daughter. Without knowing for sure though she started spiraling out of control. She would sneak some of the oxycodone, vicidon or anything she could get her hands on really. She wanted to know more than anything if Sadie was her little girl and never knowing was tearing her apart. I found out last night that she had been asking Ben all kinds of questions about where the closest internet café was to the docks.**_

_**After Sadie went to sleep I talked to her about just waiting. They have DNA tests now and we had two doctors handy. I begged her to just wait till we got to Bella's house to find out. But she wouldn't hear of it. Insisting that she couldn't wait another minute. I was watching Tanya from the ship. I started following her after all of you guys came inside. I saw her fighting with Chase and separated off from the group. She had assured me that she just wanted to go with the group to help find a car to get us out of here faster. I knew that I shouldn't have trusted her, but I wanted to believe her so badly that I let her go knowing that she was lying to me."**_

Demetri shook his head sadly holding his head in his hands and his shoulders shook.

"_**By the time I came back I didn't see any of you out on deck so I didn't think anything had gone wrong while I was gone. I noticed a zombie in the empty parking lot next to the docks so I killed it. That way in case anyone noticed that I was gone I could show you my weapon and say that I was protecting all of us. On my way back to the ship I heard one of the kids screaming and knew that I would never make it in time. That's everything." **_

Some part of me wanted to feel sorry for him, for everything he was going through. Watching his wife self-destruct had to be hard. But then I felt Riley let go of my waist as Esme who was holding Katie ushered the kids to the couch across the room. I saw the strength that little boy had. He survived his whole family turning. He had lived on this ship since we left Hawaii knowing somewhere in his brain that he was the last survivor from his family. I watched Leah glare at Demetri as she held her little brother. She lost her parents in a fire eight months ago and her only brother survived by being at a friend's house that night. Knowing that we could have lost both of them in the blink of an eye pissed me off. I pulled my hand back and bitched slapped him as hard as I could.

"_**You are a pathetic little man! So blinded by your own bullshit that you have put all of us in danger! We could have lost those two little boys because you felt the need to check on your druggie wife who you know lied to you!" **_

I seethed at him. Carlisle grabbed me around the waist as I lunged at the bastard keeping me from attacking him. Cursing him out under my breath. I put a restraining hand on Carlisle when it all clicked in his brain just how much danger his little brother was in. Before I could finish what I was about to say Carlisle cut in with a rant of his own.

"_**You knew she was taking those kinds of pills and you never said anything to anyone! That's my little brother out there! My brother is with your crazy ass wife! I don't care what your wife is going through. Edward's whole world is his family and HIS daughter needs him! I am a doctor not a lab tech so I do not know how to process a rapid DNA test and neither does Edward. What does it matter anyway? She could have still taken care of Sadie providing she wanted to be taken care of! Do you have any idea what we have gone through for him? I have been there for him since he was ten years old. He is the reason why any of you are even here! You put my little brother at risk asshole, so tell you what? If he doesn't come back I will gladly gut you like a pig and throw you to the zombies while you are still breathing!" **_

I finished up rubbing the salt into his wound when Esme distracted Carlisle by gently pulling him away from the confrontation.

"_**OH and FYI we had internet on this ship until yesterday when it went down. If either of you bothered talking to Chase, Jasper or myself you would have known that too! She could have checked and not put Edward and the rest in danger. If any of them die because of her there blood is on your hands. Maybe next time, if there is in fact a next time you could open your big fat mouths instead of keeping your traps shut! I am sure that Sadie would have liked to know what was going on seeing as it concerns her too." **_

Demetri paled at the news of the internet and how this could have all been handled differently. He was watching Carlisle out of the corner of his eye due to the death threat. People who we had all gotten to know were out there with a drug addict and she was doing god knows what? I saw Paul looking wide eyed with his mouth hanging open at everything that was said. He was a little shit, with a big mouth and ego, but he never put any of us in danger. He just pissed us all off.

I was curious as to what he was thinking? The room was tense as the minutes ticked by. Demetri stayed out of everyone's way for his own good and we finished putting the last two bags on deck. All of us were anxious when going on four hours had passed and we had not seen anything. A few zombies had made their way onto the docks, but were handled and taken care of. Just as Carlisle started pacing for what seemed like the thousandth time we heard Jake call from the deck.

"_**Incoming! Bus! Twelve o' clock! Grab a bag! We are going to have to run for it!" **_

I settled Katie into the harness on my chest and tightened it so she would be snug against me. I pulled two duffel bags over my shoulder and pulled out my gun and crowbar. I handed Alice the asp seeing as how she did so well with it only hours before. I had made sure that the gun was loaded and that safety was off. All of the women took the pipes and as the men grabbed the sturdiest golf clubs to use. Jasper and Jake took one of each. The guys grabbed two big bags each and Riley had attached himself between Esme, Leah and me with Alice right next to Sadie.

We all ran as fast as we could to the bus and the zombies came in droves. We all watched as Tanya was running to the bus and as she tripped she pulled Chase out of the bus and into the flesh eating crowd. Rose pulled as close to the docks as she could and all of us rushed on to the bus dodging zombies as we went. Demetri was headed straight for Tanya yelling her name loudly. A few of the zombies were already eating her legs while she screamed. Demetri tried pull Tanya away from the crowd and was bitten on his hand in his attempt.

A few of the zombies made it to where the bus was by the time we had gotten there. I swung the crowbar connecting with the body of one effetely making it stumble back. As one of the smallest zombies shuffled closer to Esme, Paul came out of nowhere and took him out dropping him just a couple of inches out of reach away from the kids. One by one we made it on to the bus as fast as we could. I wanted to stay and help jasper, Carlisle and Jake as I was forcibly ushered up the stairs, but I knew with Katie strapped to my chest and the directions in only my head that wasn't an option.

Edward pushed through the crowd of the survivors crushing me and Katie to his chest mumbling about how he thought he would lose us. That shocked me for a moment before I unhooked Katie and handed her over. I slid down the top half of the closest window and started shooting zombie after zombie in the head so Jasper could get away and on to this bus. Chester was beating a zombie in the head and neck that was trying to get to Carlisle who was almost to the door. As the older man struggled to take out the threat to one of us he was bitten on his back by another zombie. I clenched my eyes closed for a moment then focused on shooting the nice man I had grown to care about in the head; sparing him any more pain.

Once Carlisle was on the bus I took out the remaining closest zombies so Rose could shut the door. The zombies surged to the bus clawing and banging trying to get to their next meal as they growled and grunted shaking the heavy vehicle. Just before I closed the window I spotted Chase being eaten. Half of his face had been torn off, his right arm missing as he screamed from being torn apart. I whispered a quiet sorry before pulling the trigger lodging the bullet in his forehead effetely ending his torture.

Rose revved the engine pushing us through the mob of hungry corpses knocking them over as she pulled us out of the parking lot and away from the docks. I closed the window and so did Edward. He was putting his gun away. I wanted to ask myself how I never noticed that he was killing those things just three seats away from me. Turning away from Edward I watched Demetri and Tanya being pulled apart and eaten having already died in the struggle between the creatures. Neither one really deserved to die. Yes they made mistakes; mistakes that could have gotten us all killed and nearly did. That is not to say that I wished either one would die.

Rose pushed the bus as fast as it would go through the streets of Seattle. The rain started pouring down on us as Ben gave directions to I-5. We were on our way to Forks and the people around us stayed quiet while we mourned the loss of a few friends that we had lost in our struggle to get away. The city burned outside of our enclosed quarters and we watched as zombies roamed the streets. The quiet was deafening and the only sounds coming from within were the murmurs from Ben, Rose, crying from Katie in the back of the bus and the rumble from the engine.

I tried to focus on the fact that we only lost four people and the rest of us made it off that ship alive. I tried to be thankful that we were safe and on our way to my old home town. It just kept eating at me that my one friend from my old company had died because of Tanya. He was the only real friend that I had in Hawaii. Yes I was close with Vic and James. Yes I had watched Bree and Riley for them a few times, but loosing Chase hit me harder then I though was possible. I shook my head as Ben called to me asking where Rose needed to turn off to Forks. I looked around and noticed that we were on I-5 heading to highway 101. I directed Rose to take the turn off knowing that we would have to take the long way around. There would be no ferries to use as a short cut. So it would take longer and since Rose was muttering about gas we would have to stop at some point. I figured that if we could get out of the bigger cities and into the smaller ones we might have a chance to refuel and everyone would make it out alive.

Katie who had not stopped crying since we left the ship was finally starting to settle down. Her crying jag quieted into whimpers and then soft snoring. Edward came out from the back holding his daughter gently and Esme held out her hands taking the sleeping girl into her arms. I watched as he smiled at his sister in law and once again prayed that my family was okay. I sighed rolling my neck to try and loosen the muscles in my shoulders. They were still tight from the fight and I think I might have pulled something trying to keep Katie out of reach of the cannibals. Using my right hand I rubbed the sore spot that was lodged between my neck and left shoulder trying to ease the ache next to the knot in my muscle. Edward came to sit beside me and watched me as I winced and shifted in place with every pass.

"_**Would you mind if I got that for you?"**_

Edward asked as he looked at me from under his lashes with a sheepish smile. I angled my back to him in acceptance of his offer. My body tensed when he first touched my shoulders; I had not been touched by a man in a long time. Slowly as his strong hands worked my muscles and I hummed in contentment as he slowly worked the knots out. As my body melted into a puddle of goo in my seat I was hyper aware of my bodies reactions. My nipples hardened, my panties became damp and my breathing became labored all without my permission. Edward chuckled in my ear fully knowing what was happening to me.

"_**Do you like that Bella?"**_

"_**Hummmmm."**_

I nodded in agreement. His hands slowed and gently rubbed down my arms and back up. I thanked Edward as I turned my body towards him fully looking him in the eyes. His breathing seemed just a labored as mine was. His lips slowly parted as his tongue flicked his bottom lip. His eyes watched my mouth as I bit my bottom lip trying to hold back the moan from just seeing the tip of his tongue wet his lips. I wanted to grab his head and kiss him. I wanted to shove his mouth on my pussy and hold him there as I screamed his name along with some other four letter words.

His eyes darted from my lips to my eyes like he was asking for permission to kiss me and as I nodded my head yes; he started to close the distance between us. My eyes slipped closed and I waited for his mouth to touch mine. That was when the best and worse things that could have happened. My phone finally rang, Edward's brother Carlisle called his name and Rose swerved the bus pulling him slightly away from me as he jerked to hold himself in the seat. With a frustrated sigh he ran his hand through his mane of coppery locks and I dove for my phone in my bag. I had then heard a voice that made my breath catch and I thought I would never hear again!

"_**It's about damn time you answer your phone!"**_

"_**Em?" **_


	10. Chapter 10

SM owns everything and so on...

Now that is out of the way I would like to say sorry for posting so late today. I have had a very long couple of days with pain and a new developing cold. Yes it does get cold in Hawaii in the winter. We don't get any really low tempatures but the chilly air and the heat going back and forth does tend to get people sick. Sad but true. So here is a long chappy for you all. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all of the amazing reviews and to everyone who is reading. I have not replied, because any time I am not in pain it is to write more of my new story Don't Look Back. Swing by and check it out. Now enough of my babbling and on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

E-POV

A kiss that was stopped before it could even start. In some ways I was grateful for the interruption. It's not that I didn't want to kiss Bella, quite the opposite actually. I would have loved to kiss her! But with the situation at hand and the way things are right now, I would just have to wait for the right time. I still did not know how she felt about me or how she felt about me being a single father. I would hate to kiss her only to find out later that she regretted it or that she wasn't okay with my child. That could make things awkward and we didn't need that seeing as we were going to be in close quarters for the next however many years.

When I heard Bella's sharp intake of air I knew she would have seen our kiss as a mistake. _His_ booming voice and question took not only me off guard, but it seems Bella as well. Whoever this M was, he was important to Bella and I needed to pull my shit together and fast. I was only a small replacement, a novelty, a distraction from the man in her life. When she asked about Emily my heart dropped completely. She had her own child. A daughter named Emily with a man named M. At least now I know that's what I thought was a form of bonding with my Katie was only a mother bear instinct that was misplaced. I quickly moved over to my brother holding my arms out for Katie as a way to protect my heart.

Car cocked an eyebrow at me and I shook my head letting him know that now was not the time to talk about it. I felt like the world's biggest idiot. Who would want me? A single father of a little girl, granted the world's most beautiful little girl, but little girl none the less. I could hear Bella ask questions like 'was Dougie with him' 'were her mom and dad okay' 'who all was with them 'and my favorite was 'were they at the house'? When an excited Bella hung up the phone I couldn't help but feel rejected as she looked at me with a huge smile on her face. She now knew that her perfect boyfriend or whoever he might be to her was alive and well with her baby girl. I felt like I was kicked in the gut by the first woman that I had let my guard down for since Jennifer. Maybe they were both more alike than I thought? After all if this M has Bella's daughter she left her behind just like Jennifer did. Speculation is a crazy thing. Bella came to sit next to me and started to talk all about this M.

"_**Oh Edward I just know that you and Em are going to get along. You have so much in common."**_

I wanted to sneer at her. I wanted to call her out on every time she flirted with me when she already had someone. But I didn't! I sucked up my pride and swallowed the lump of hurt in my throat and tried to sound curious.

"_**Yeah and how is that?"**_

I did not mean for it to sound as rude as it came out. I was attempting to sound light hearted, but the hurt that crossed her eyes and her smile that looked apprehensive said otherwise. When her eyebrows furrowed in confusion she smiled a little before answering me.

"_**We'll let me see, you are both single fathers of little girls. Only my cousin Emmett is almost twenty nine."**_

It was so fast that I almost didn't catch it. The one word that spun the crushing hurt in my chest turning it in to hope. COUSIN. Her cousin Emmett was a twenty eight year old SINGLE father. Her cousin that she possibly thought was dead before today. I exhaled the breath I was holding that threatened to make me pass out and smiled the biggest smile I could manage just for her. Then I focused on finding out more about this Emmett. They had to be close if she was this excited to know he was alive. Assuming that Emily was his daughter I chanced letting her know that I was ease dropping on her conversation.

"_**Yeah? Where is Emily's mother at?"**_

Bella smiled brightened. Why... I am not too sure? It could have been because I ease dropped, or it could have been because I wasn't snapping at her anymore now that I knew that they were related.

"_**None of us know? Emmett is not her real father if you know what I mean?"**_

I was confused. Emmett was a father and it was not his kid? They didn't know who her mother was? The words tumbled out of my moth before I could stop them.

"_**How so?"**_

Bella took a deep breath before starting in on an explanation as to how her cousin became a father.

"_**Well my cousin Emmett decided to follow my dad's footsteps and became a cop in Phoenix. My Auntie Amy, my dad's sister and her husband Mark, Emmett's dad did not approve. Well Emmett was working the beat in the project area in Phoenix when he got a call about a shooting in the area. When he arrived he saw some guy running away. Em chased him down on foot a few blocks while his partner was right beside him. Em had seen the guy get rid of the weapon in a dumpster. Emmett's partner Peter Baxter chased down the guy while Emmett splintered off and went dumpster diving for the weapon. Emmett found the gun and as he was getting out he heard a noise coming from the side of the dumpster. When he went to investigate he found a box with a baby girl inside. **_

_**I was home from collage when it happened. My mother had gotten a call from dad saying that Emmett was in the hospital. I had never seen my mother move so fast. We rushed to the hospital to see my big burly bear of a cousin holding this beautiful little girl. She had tufts of light curly hair and the brightest blue almond shaped eyes you could imagine. After some tests we found out that she was a few hours old and of mixed race, not that it mattered to any of us."**_

Bella shrugged lightly and smiled looking as if she was far away somewhere else watching some other scene from another time. I adjusted a sleeping Katie in my arms because her body heat was making my arms sweat. After pulling Katie against my chest leaning back as Bella watched she wiped a stray tear off her cheek and continued on with her story.

"_**Well since Emmett found her he wanted to keep her, like a lost animal. I don't think any of us took him seriously. If you knew Emmett then you would understand why."**_

Bella noticed the look on my face and I assume that she felt the need to explain and defend her cousin.

"_**Em is a joker and prankster. I thought he was kidding until I saw him look into the eyes of that baby girl and all of my assumptions went out of the window. That little girl had my bear of a cousin wrapped around her little finger the moment he laid eyes on her."**_

Her smile was radiant and wistful. The way she spoke of her cousin and the love he had for the abandoned baby warmed my heart. I wanted to hear what happened next. Most hospitals would call DSS to come and take the baby. I wonder how Emmett was able to adopt the girl so quickly.

"_**So how was he able to take her home without DSS getting involved?"**_

Bella was quick to answer that question curbing my curiosity and continued on without leaving me to make any more comments or to ask any more questions.

"_**Oh DSS did get involved, but because Emmett's dad was a well-known lawyer in town he was able to leave the baby at the hospital while he did everything he needed to for her. Emmett asked his dad for help for the first time ever. They had not spoken since Emmett decided to become a cop over attending Harvard and becoming a lawyer like his dad. Emily bridged the gap. Auntie Amy always wanted grandkids and here Emmett was with a brand new baby girl that he wanted to keep. I think that Auntie Amy made Uncle Mark help Emmett, although no one ever said so. Uncle Mark pulled as many strings as he could and called in tons of favors that were owed to him. **_

_**Emmett already had his own house. He had mom and I decorate and pick up everything he would need for Emily while he dealt with the legal system. A month later the judge who was a golfing buddy of my Uncles signed the documents stating that Emmett was now a proud father of the bouncing baby girl Emily McCarty. My mom and I would watch her when Emmett worked and when I went back to MIT mom traded off with Auntie Amy. Even my cousin Dougie would watch her when he wasn't doing homework. Dougie was seventeen at the time and did not do dirty diapers!"**_

Bella chuckled at the end shaking her head and I could not wait to meet her family! Rose called to Bella a moment later asking where the next stop for gas would be. Our luck had run out and now if we didn't stop for gas we would end up stuck on the side of the road with those things waiting for their next meal. Bella told Rose to check the signs on the highway for the next gas station and soon enough Rose was pulling into an abandoned gas station. The building was a taupe color with a faded white trim that was peeling. Only a door and two small windows could be seen. The graying shade of the building made it look depressing instead of what I assumed should look clean and inviting. The white wood and glass of the door helped only a little seeing as we could not see anything or anyone inside.

Everyone loaded up the weapons and kept an eye peeled for any signs of zombies. Rose shut off the engine and opened the doors as Ben and Jasper got out. Rose pushed a credit card that Carlisle handed her seeing as we couldn't get the pump to work any other way. While Jasper pumped the gas into the empty tank and waited for it to fill Alice, Ben, Bella and I went into the empty store to look for any food that would feed us until we reached the house in Forks.

That was where we found a little girl named Sybil. She was wearing dirty dark blue jean shorts, a stained yellow top with a big pink flower on the front and what Alice called 'Jellies' that were sparkly and pink. She was cowering in the corner of the candy isle and wouldn't say more than her own name and that her mommy was scary and she was nine years old. If I had to take a guess without any tests, I would say that she was in shock and extremely lucky to be alive!

Another child came out of the bathroom not even a minute later and we found out that she was thirteen years old and Sybil's older sister. I used the word older loosely. Maria was mentally slower than what would be considered normal. I could tell by her speech patterns and the words she used. Maria was wearing a dirty pair of purple shoes 'jellies', a purple top with a blue flower like her sister and jean shorts. She also told Bella and Alice that Sybil was the 'smartest girl in the world cuz she told Maria that they had to hide from the mean people and that they had to play the quiet game.'

From the stories that she told it seems that Sybil told her that everyone in town was angry and hurting people and they had to run and hide also keeping quiet. Then she talked about rainbows, and horses and how the fairies would come and save them. Then she said that Sybil was right because one of them saved them as she stroked her sister's matted down brown hair. I think she was talking about Alice. If anything I believe that Sybil saved her sister a fate worse than death.

Alice and Bella took the girls to the bus and made sure that they would be alright. After Ben and I packed some plastic bags with the only real food that the store had left of chips, trail mix, soda, water, and a bunch of hot pockets. I also packed a bag of chocolate and the left over ice cream that the girls had yet to eat. Esme had been craving it and we didn't have access before and who knew if we would ever again? After taking another look around we left the store and we boarded the now filled up bus and left for Forks once again. When I took my usual seat after Esme handed over Katie, Maria came and sat on the other side of me and started talking to my baby girl.

"_**Hi baby, I'm Maria Nicole DeHafran. My sister is sitting by the fairy who found us. Her name is Sybil Kaleen DeHafran. She's nine and I'm thirteen so I'm older than her. What is your name pretty baby?"**_

Maria cooed to my daughter as Katie looked at Maria with large eyes taking in the new face. She kept a cautious distance from Katie and it made me wonder why? I looked to the pretty brunette and answered her question seeing as Katie wouldn't be able to any time soon.

"_**Her name is Kathryn Hope Cullen, but I call her Katie and she is four months old. I am her daddy and my name is Edward."**_

Maria seemed to be debating with herself about something as her brow furrowed and her face scrunched up. Then she peeked at me before launching into one of her stories.

"_**My mommy and daddy said I should never touch a baby. Mommy said that I would hurt the baby, but I never hurt the baby. Miss Sophia watched lots of babies and she let me touch them. Never hold them, feed them, or change them. I held their hands and tickled there feet and kissed there head and they never got broken. Could I kiss the baby or tickle her feet or hold her hand? I promise not to hold her or change her or feed her. I won't break your baby."**_

She was such a sweet girl with childlike innocence. I could not imagine anyone not liking Maria. So I told her she could do the same things as Miss Sophia said, but not all the time. Just when I was holding Katie. That seemed to be okay with her as long as she could hold her hand she seemed happy. Then out of the blue she asked what would be a normal question for anyone else.

"_**If you're Katie's daddy then where is Katie's mommy?"**_

I took a large gulp of air trying to come up with an answer that would have her not ask me any more of these types of questions any time soon. Just as I was about to answer her she butted in and finished her thought nodding her head of approval.

"_**I bet she's in heaven like my mommy and daddy. The mean people made them go to heaven, I know, Sybil told me."**_

So I said the only thing to come to mind neither confirming nor denying her opinion.

"_**Katie doesn't have a mommy Maria. She just has me and her Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme and Cousin Christian. We are her family and we all love her so much that…"**_

I trailed off as two people spoke at once Bella and Sybil.

"_**Maria, don't ask too many questions remember? Momma said that we need to be respectful of people's privacy."**_

"_**Katie has me and Riley too Maria, she has all of us. We all make up her family now."**_

It was the most I had heard the little girl Sybil speak since we found the girls, and Maria ducked her head being properly chastised by her younger sister. Bella's word brought a smile to the young girl's face and her eyes lit up like she won the lottery. I caught Bella looking at me and it warmed my heart at the smile she gave me. Maria gently put her finger in Katie's hand and cooed at Katie while stroking her fingers.

"_**Miss Bella is you're family too, she said we all were. So that means that I'm your family now too and my sister Sybil is too. I wonder who I am."**_

"_**What do you mean Maria?"**_

"_**Well am I her sister, or her cousin, or Ohhhhhhhh! Since she doesn't have a mom can I be her mom?"**_

As gently as I could I let Maria down for her wanted role of Katie's mother, but I could tell her she could be a cousin.

"_**How about you are her newest cousin along with Sybil?"**_

Maria seemed okay with that after getting a stern look from her sister and a few words about how kids can't be mothers. I chuckled under my breath at how Sybil handled Maria; she did so in a way that didn't hurt Maria's feelings only summing up the logical. It was so easy to see how mature Sybil was in regards to her sister. She acted more like the older sibling instead of the younger. I remember in high school and how my brother convinced me to volunteer at the elementary school since I had the last two hours as free periods. It would look good on my collage applications. I worked with what they called the 'special kids' only I never had any direct contact with any of them. I mainly made copies of work sheets and cut up patterns for future use. However I do remember Linda the lady in charge training a new helper named Chandler and how she said you had to watch everything you said to the kids. Their feelings could get hurt by something anyone else wouldn't think twice about.

As Maria slipped in to a peaceful slumber next to me I felt a bit better. She seemed awfully tired and wound up wanting to play with Katie and hold my attention. The moon rose up in the sky and the sun had set hours earlier. Rose pulled over a half hour later to trade places with Jake. We had all eaten the warm hot pockets that were still cold in the center. Esme was led by Carlisle to the back room that held small beds among a few of the children. She had eaten the ice cream faster than it could melt. As we neared the town of Forks and Bella gave Jake directions I grew nervous. What if it was just like everywhere else in the world? I worried so much I started to feel sick. I gently laid Katie down in the seat next to me. I really wished I had her car seat. The others didn't have a chance in hell carrying it from the ship. There was too much extra baggage.

As we came to the town of Port Angles Bella nudged me in the arm knocking me out of my worry filled stupor. A few other cars were on the road here. A lot of businesses were boarded up and Jake was able to pull into a gas station and fill up like he could anywhere in the world before zombies attacked. It seemed that this part of Washington had yet to be touched by the growing number of corpses taking over the planet. I handed him my credit card and he pushed it away smirking and saying that this one was on him. Bella watched everyone around the bus and how people seemed in a great hurry. I guess it would only be a matter of time before Zombies reached here too?

I figured I would find out any news while people were still here, I guessed that while Jake was filling the tank I could make myself useful and find out if any outbreaks had happened here yet? So after informing Car and Jake I headed in the store while Bella watched Katie for me. An old woman with long grey hair and a present top and hippy looking skirt was behind the counter.

"_**Will the gas be it?"**_

The old woman looked me up and down and not in the way I was used to. She looked at me like I was hiding something.

"_**I think he is paying at the pump. Can I ask you a question ma'am?"**_

She blew out a breath before lighting incense that smelled overpowering like jasmine and musky vanilla. After blowing the flame out, she put the stick with thick purple smoke billowing upward in a long wooden plank of flat wood. Then she toyed with the crystal around her neck and eyed me once again before speaking.

"_**Sure, what would you like to know son?"**_

I wasn't sure if I was shaking or not, I was trying not to cough because of the stink in the air or if I was waiting for a zombie to jump out. I was just waiting for something to happen, because frankly I hadn't had any kind of regular human interaction like this in almost a month. Shaking my head to clear it I asked her the only question running through my head since he pulled into this small town.

"_**Have there been any attacks around here yet?"**_

The woman scoffed and leaned on the counter in front of her and fiddled with the lighter display in front of her. Then she shook her head and opened her eyes real wide giving me a head nod to come closer to her. She looked both ways before speaking.

"_**Oh those things on the news? Nah. I think those things are just rubbish. The government is just trying to scare us into thinking that people are dying and trying to eat other people. I tell ya if the government wanted the people to be scared they should just tell them about the abductions! I was abducted back in nineteen seventy and I would have known what to expect if the government would have told its people all about that crash in Roswell New Mexico! I tell you what, my days as a free spirit and an advocate for human…."**_

Honestly I zoned out after a minute. How could this woman not believe in these things? They were in Seattle and most likely on their way here! I am sure this woman was abducted, but not by aliens! I half expected her to start making a hat out of aluminum foil. She had to have taken the brown acid at Woodstock. She was crazier than some of the people I checked out for the psych ward in Hayward. I tried to tell her that it wasn't a government conspiracy, but all that managed to do was get me kicked out of her store. So I guess we were on our own when it came to the news? I walked back to the bus dejected after not learning anything new. However I still kept a watchful eye for anything moving around me on the twenty foot walk from the store to the bus. I should have not bothered and just stayed in my seat! After settling into the bus Bella looked at me in amusement.

"_**I take it you talked to flower child and she kicked you out of her store?"**_

I eyed Bella with a speculative look. Did she follow me? How in the hell did she know?

"_**How did you know?"**_

Bella smirked at me and raised her eyebrows in a challenging way.

"_**Edward she is the local nut case. Her family opened the store and she runs it. She's harmless, but completely convinced those aliens are coming to rule the planet and the government gave some sort of permission to do so. The only reason why she has any customers at all is because she has one of the only gas stations around here that sells diesel. The truckers at the saw mill need to fuel up somewhere."**_

Bella gave a shrug and rolled her eyes at the old woman's logic. The stress of not knowing what was coming next was getting to me and so I asked Bella to distract me from my thoughts.

"_**I sometimes dream in black and white, and most of the time a giant Twinkie is chasing me and I'm naked."**_

Bella said in a matter fact tone. I laughed and I could see her smiling at me when I wiped the tears out of my eyes. Then her face became serious.

"_**You know earlier when Maria asked about Katie's mom?"**_

I took a deep breath and looked at Bella full in the face and hoped that this wasn't going where I thought it was.

"_**Yea."**_

Bella looked around at all of the sleeping people and fidgeted with her fingers and lowered her voice.

"_**Will you tell me about her and what happened? I know that I have no right to ask…"**_

I cut Bella off with a condition of my own. If she wanted to know something about my life I would tell her, but she had to give something in return.

"_**I'll tell you Bella, but you have to tell me something in return."**_

Before I could tell her what I wanted to know she agreed.

"_**Okay."**_


	11. Chapter 11

Sm owns Twilight yada yada yada

Sorry its been a while since I uploaded...a day that is LOL. RL made me busy and with the cold, being hurt etc its just...no need to listen to my rant. First I would like to thank all of you who read and review this story. It makes my day and I read them all. Maybe when it doesn't hurt to sit for so long I will have a chance to reply to each and every one of you and say thank you personally. Don't worry though I will give a shout out by the time the whole story including outtakes is posted. All spelling mistakes are mine. I would however like to single someone out. My friend and editior Shawney. She looks at everything I write, listens to me bitch, vent and helps me bounce ideas for what I write. Love ya girly and I couldn't do it without you! Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

B-POV

I honestly couldn't understand why he would want to know anything about me? I was pretty damn boring. I cocked my head at him and raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him. Edward just smirked and then looked down at his daughter.

"_**I know that my family had to have said something to you. How much do you know already?"**_

Thinking back to almost two weeks ago I couldn't remember much. He was with some girl; she had his daughter and then took off in the middle of the night. Besides I really wanted to hear it from him. It wasn't really fair for Esme to throw his business out there for strangers to hear. So I bended the truth slightly, I wasn't really lying at least that is what I was telling myself.

"_**Honestly? Not much."**_

He smiled and continued

"_**Jennifer and I met through Esme. I knew that she was setting me up, but I didn't really think about it too much, ya know?"**_

I shook my head yes. Truth is I didn't really know.

"_**Jennifer was kind, sweet, funny and we had a lot in common. I think it boiled down to that we were both just lonely and looking for comfort in someone else? My mother left my father, Car and I when I was pretty young. So when Jen told me that her father bailed out on her, her brother and her mom I understood better than someone else would. Jen knew what she wanted out of life; marriage and kids just were never on her list."**_

Edward shook his head back and forth weather it was in sadness or acceptance I didn't know?

"_**Jennifer was never meant to be a mother! It's not that she couldn't love her own child. It's that she didn't want to raise a child or children knowing that she was giving up her dreams for something she never wanted. Jen told me one time that after she saw her mom struggle with heartache and money after her dad left that she never wanted that. I completely understood, even if I didn't feel the same thing she did.**_

_**My dad threw himself into his work and Car basically raised me. So when she found out she was pregnant with Katie we made a deal. We were never in love with each other, so there was never love loss or ideas of getting married for the sake of the baby. I wanted the baby and she wanted her freedom. She would go through with the pregnancy and finish school and when the baby was born she would give up her rights to me. Don't give me that look Bella."**_

I knew that I could never do that and I wonder what my face showed right about now. It must have been a cross of disbelief and horror.

"_**It was the right thing to do. I watched my own mom fight everyday trying to be a good mom. My mother was an actress who fell in love with a lawyer at a young age. She went from just starting her dream and getting well known at eighteen to being married and tied down with a baby in a year. Then when I came along she struggled to do the right thing verses what she knew was wrong. I knew that she loved Car and me, so that was never the problem for her. Her problem was that she didn't want to be tied down anymore and having me just made her life more permanent with my dad. I never wanted that for Katie. **_

_**After talking to Jen we both thought it was best that I raise Katie and she left. We both wanted what was best for her in our own way. I didn't want my daughter to have to watch her own mother struggle to love her the way my mother had to. Loving your child should be natural, not something you fight to do. Don't get me wrong, I don't blame my mom. I wanted marriage, kids, and the whole house with a picket fence. Jen didn't and she thought that this way I could meet someone I really loved and settle down. If Katie was still young enough she wouldn't remember her real mother and it would be for the best. She wanted Katie to have a chance to have a mother who would love her with every breath she took and a father who was there every day loving her just as much. I could never hate her for putting Katie first.**_

_**Jen stuck around just to make sure the paperwork went through. She had moved into my apartment when we found out she was going to have Katie. After my lawyer settled the rest of the paperwork Jennifer stayed a few extra days. I wasn't sure if it was to make sure that I was alright or not? I thought that she might have changed her mind? Then one night she wrote me a note and Esme showed up the next morning and found it. Es thought that she was just like my mom. I've tried to tell her different, but she's convinced she's right." **_

Then Edward smiled and snuggled Katie closer to him as he turned to me and our eyes locked. I am sure he left out the many details that come up with this type of situation?

"_**I later moved into my brother's big house so that they could help me out with Katie. She was three weeks old and I thought I was going to die from lack of sleep and I'm a doctor! Car called some friends of his and while I was busy working a twenty four hour shift, Car and Esme packed up my apartment and moved me into their home. And that's my story with no gory details. We were more friends with benefits who took comfort in one another who just happened to have a baby. So now it's your turn…." **_

I bit my lip and gulped as I waited for my **"turn"** in confession, after all we had made a deal.

"_**What would you like to know?"**_

Edward pretended to think about it for a moment and then he looked me in my eyes and asked the last thing I thought he would.

"_**Have you ever been in love?"**_

My brain screeched to a halt. I wouldn't really tell him….. Could I? Maybe if I'm vague he will leave it at that?

"_**Um, I thought I was in college."**_

"_**Well I told you a personal story, now it's your turn." **_

So much for being vague, I guess I'll have to give him more than that? I won't give him everything though. He held back, right, then so can I!

"_**Okay well I met Garrett my freshman year at MIT. We hit it off really well. He was tall with bright blue eyes and dark hair. He sat by me in my environmental studies class. When we started dating I thought that I was the luckiest girl in the world because he chose me and girls were throwing themselves at him left and right. When Christmas break came my family decided to invite him to come along. His parents were going on a cruise so he agreed. When we got to my parents' house in Phoenix everything went to shit. **_

_**My dad had plans to update a few things here in the bomb shelter and they were sitting out on the table. Then conversations about this and that came up and I had never told Garrett about my life here in Washington. So when my family asked me questions about things I used to do I had no choice but to answer. Needless to say that by the time we were back at school Garrett broke up with me. **_

_**He saw and heard things that he thought were weird. Without zombies attacking though, anybody would think they were weird! Garrett told other people like his friends and other girls that my family had a cult and tried to recruit him so word spread around fast. So my time at MIT, well the rest of my freshman year through my junior year was me being pretty much a loner. It was more by choice than anything though. I didn't date again until senior year. Even then it was only here and there and I knew that after my experience with Garrett that I couldn't ever really trust a guy to love me unless it was every part of me, my past included." **_

I pretty much summed it up for him. I didn't go into the gory details about how people avoided me at all costs or how strangers who had heard the rumors would try and become friends with me just to find out if the rumors were true. How my roommate Ashley suddenly moved out to an apartment with two other girls from our floor; how the dorms couldn't match me up with anyone else because people were scared of me because of what Garrett had spread around and most of it was lies. So I had my own dorm room for the rest of the year and my next two years as well. It wasn't until my senior year when they paired me up with a girl named Chelsea that things went back to normal.

Chelsea was popular and when she heard that I was weird and had a weird family she jumped at the chance to room with me. What I didn't know until two months after she moved in was that in high school she was teased or better yet her twin sister was. Her sister was born with a birth defect and Chelsea was completely normal.

To help me live somewhat normally Chelsea spread rumors of her own to get back at Garrett Anderson. Garrett was rumored to have a small dick and a compulsion to wear women's clothes. Only to find out later it was all true. A friend of hers named Heidi dated Garrett and caught him in her closet in her new summer dress and heels. So when Heidi backed up Chelsea's story it was said that the rumors he spread about me and my family were because I caught him in my mother's closet during Christmas break. None of that was true, but I didn't really care either way. I figured it was karma.

He was quote UN quote scared I would tell anyone so he spread rumors to deflect any unwanted attention from himself. I never confirmed any of the rumors and it was said by the time I graduated that I was the shy, sweet girl next door type who never had anything bad to say about anyone. Honestly I just let people think what they wanted. In some ways it was better than the truth. I knew from experience by how Garrett reacted when he found out about my families obsession. When Chelsea helped me out I didn't want to admit what my family was doing or better yet building. The unwanted attention from the years before was enough to keep my mouth shut. I had enough teasing in Forks when I was in high school.

I was knocked out of my internal musings when Edward waved a hand in front of my face. Rose was trying to get my attention because the 'Welcome to Forks' sign is coming up to the right of the street. So I give Edward a small smile that he returns before I headed closer to Rose and sat by her, giving Jake the directions. Thankfully the house is on the outskirts of town so we will be able to get there without any fanfare. As I give Jake directions Rose is paying attention to every curve, every turn and quietly talking to herself. Were about a ten minute drive away now and I can see the house from this far out. Edward, Alice and Sadie along with a now awake Maria and Esme all give a collective gasp when the headlights shined on the large metal fence giving everyone a peek of the brick mansion beyond it.

Quiet murmurs became louder as we neared the front gate. It seemed like everyone had their noses pressed against the glass windows on the left side of the bus just to get a better look. The town its self was about twenty minutes down the dirt road in the other direction. After the turn off the road is paved and about ten miles out you can see the first signs of the town.

I didn't know if we would find that the town was still intact like Port Angles was just hours ago or if it was a mess like Seattle was? However I did know that sooner rather than later that we would need to go to the one Wal-Mart that the town had to get any extra supplies we would need. If we had to we could pay with one of the many debit cards that we all held, but that was an unlikely outcome. Things such as medicine in the pharmacy they wouldn't let us just pay for, even if we did have two doctors with us! As we came upon the large solid gate, only visible by the handle to the right and huge lock on the front Jake came to a stop.

I hoped out of the door making sure to check all around me. The black inkiness of the night encroached in on me making me more paranoid than normal. I dug the keys out of my pocket and pulled the first key away from the others to unlock the first gate. The only light I had to see was from the headlights on the bus. I made sure I had the right key and pushed it into the lock as fast as I could. The loud click from the lock sounded and the first gate pulled away revealing another gate. After pulling the second key out I pushed it into the next lock on the second gate made of iron and turned it making another loud click resound in the darkness. Once unlocked the double door gate separated and the flood lights shined all around the property. I punched in the code for the gates to close behind us on the key pad and ran to the bus.

A collective breath was released when the bus pulled forward and the gate closed behind us. As Jake pulled forward the doors to the front of the house opened and Emmett ran out to meet us followed closely by my mom and dad. Dougie was followed by a few other people that I didn't know very well or had never met before. When Jake came to a stop I busted out of the doors and was scooped up quickly by my dad and Em. My mother gathered me in her arms when my dad finally let me go. Over her shoulder I saw everyone hanging back besides the Cullen's. Carlisle stepped forward first to greet my dad while Edward went up to talk to Emmett.

"_**Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my Wife Esmeralda Cullen and son Christian. My brother Edward and his daughter Katie I believe his is talking with that big guy. You must be Bella's father?" **_

Charlie gave a gruff hello and hugged Esme back in an awkward one arm kind of man hug. Carlisle went on to tell him how I saved his family while I turned seven shades of red in my mother's arms. Edward looked around a bit then shuffled over to meet my dad while my mom spoke up welcoming everyone into the house. Dougie disappeared after giving me a hug hello and shuffled off yawning. It had just started to sprinkle and storm clouds were rolling in. After everyone had picked up there bags they followed my dad inside.

I was the last to head in. I heard murmurs of 'holly shit this is a big house' to 'is there a butler here' and 'do they have servants'? Alice hung back to tell me she wanted to talk to me tomorrow. She seemed a little anxious and her eyes kept cutting to Jasper. I agreed to talk to her tomorrow and she skipped off into the large living room so my dad could hand out room assignments. Just after the whole zombie thing happened this afternoon Jasper has been watching Alice. The whole bus ride here they sat next to each other and chatted until they fell asleep.

When they fell asleep it was the cutest thing. Alice had her head on Jasper's chest and Jasper had his arm protectively around her, holding her in place. I knew that after we rescued Edward's group about four days ago and Alice had first seen Jasper I could tell that she thought he was hot. She told me every chance we were out of hearing range from anyone else. Heaven forbid anyone else hears her say she liked the surfer from Texas. It showed her age of sixteen clearly, but the giggling school girl bit was enough to cheer me up on that ship.

As everyone was assigned there rooms I looked around at the new comers. Emmett's longtime friend and partner Peter Baxter and his wife Charlotte were cuddled up on the end of the tan sectional. My mom's elderly neighbor May was looking fearful holding a throw pillow on her lap. The other three people I didn't know and nobody had introduced us yet. Looking around again I noticed Aunt Amy and Uncle Mark were missing.

"_**Where are Aunt Amy and Uncle Mark?"**_

Dad cast a sorrow filled look at Emmett and Em nodded at dad before he walked over to me.

"_**They didn't make it honey."**_

Dad bowed his head and shook it side to side. I chanced a look at Em and I could tell that he was about to cry. His eyes were filling up with tears and he was biting his bottom lip trying to hold it all in. That didn't matter to me though, I wanted to know. It felt like they were keeping it a secret so I asked.

"_**What do you mean they didn't make it? What happened?"**_

Dad made his tight lipped grim face. The one he used to make when I was little and he heard about the kids teasing me in school when I was talking to Emmett. It was his sign of being angry and disappointed. He gruffly cleared his throat after looking at my mom.

"_**They just didn't make here. It's getting late; we should all turn in soon. We have got a busy day tomorrow. When we go into town there were not any zombie attacks yet and I want to try and get supplies before any show up."**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**I said it's getting late Isabella Marie. Now, Renee and I will show you your rooms. Edward right?"**_

Edward's eyes snapped to my father's face and nodded to him before addressing him with a 'yes sir'.

"_**You have the baby?" **_

"_**Yes, Katie is my daughter." **_

"_**Follow Emmett. He set up Bella's old crib and rocking chair in your room. Now the bedding is newer, other than the sheet on the old mattress. It was the best we could do on short notice though. Were just lucky that the crib was still set up in the old nursery and Renee has been doing all of the laundry for the last couple of days. We can find some new sheets when we head to Wal-Mart tomorrow morning. Depending on how screwed up everything is we might be able to get an extra crib for the shelter and some extras." **_

Edward smiled politely at my dad in gratitude and followed my cousin out of the room throwing a 'thank you over his shoulder. Carlisle shook my dad's hand as well as I was leaving the room and headed to my old room. I could still hear Carlisle talking to dad as everyone went their own ways.

"_**Thank you Charlie, we really appreciate everything your family is doing for us."**_

"_**No problem son. After all what else would we do with all of these bedrooms, now your room is right next to Edward and your son can bunk with you if he's scared or he can take the room to your left." **_

As I closed my door I noticed that dad and Em didn't move the crib too far. Edward was just across the hall in the west wing of the house. Mom came up and kissed my cheek and hugged me goodnight. Whispering in my ear she told me she would tell me what happened if Emmett didn't beat her to it. I shook my head yes and said goodnight. I changed into an old set of sweats after a hot shower. I pulled back my thick comforter and snuggled down into the freshly cleaned bedding and closed my eyes. It was weird laying in a huge king sized mattress when just the night before I was sharing a bed with two other girls. However at least tomorrow I won't wake up with bruises from Alice. With the rain making a soft patter on my windows I fell into the darkness.

~~~~~SH~~~~~

The next morning when I woke up the rain had still not let up. I rolled out of bed after checking the digital clock and noticed that it was almost nine in the morning. After stretching I padded off to my bathroom to clean up. Mom must have been in here this morning because the tooth brush I used last night was replaced by a new one. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran my brush through my hair. I threw on some jeans and a tank after throwing on my shoes and pulling my hair back into a pony tail.

I headed to the stairs and found Jasper wandering the hallway. After he asked me how to get down stairs because he was lost I showed him the way. We ended up with Sadie and Leah following us along with Riley who was in the room next to mine last night. We found dad and the new comers along with Emmett, Esme, and the rest of the bunch talking and getting to know each other. Two of the new people introduced themselves as Tyler and Eric.

Tyler had dark skin and amazingly deep almost black eyes with thick lashes. Eric was of Asian descent and had full lips and dark short hair. They were a couple in their mid-thirties and happily in love. The third was a woman named Kera Faith. She couldn't have been older then I was. She was petite with long blond hair in a braid and had sparkling blue eyes. When my cousin Dougie came in the room and sat down next to her I didn't think much of it. Sadie who was seated across for me was looking at my cousin Dougie with too much interest for my taste. It wasn't until Dougie pulled Kera into his side and kissed her temple that I figured out this was his girlfriend. Sadie looked dejected when Kera started giggling and quickly diverted her eyes.

Esme, mom and Alice were all cooking while Rose played with my little cousin Emily. Emmett watched her while she played peek a boo and tickled his little girl. Rose looked back at Emmett when Emily started fussing from her high chair squirming and struggling trying to find a way out when her food was gone. Em just smiled sweetly and gave Emily some more banana, scrambled eggs and toast. The little girl smiled big and gave a little 'thank you daddy' between bites.

From his daughters appetite you would think they were blood related. Though I don't know where she put it? Emily's dark brown locks had grown past her shoulders and her body took on the look of the toddler she is. She was longer then I last saw her and her words were mainly 'daddy look', 'more' and 'no' through the course of breakfast. The baby fat seemed to have melted off of her after she learned to walk, although her face still held the round chubby cheeks. After breakfast everyone gathered in the living room so dad could give us all a breakdown of what needed to be done.


	12. Chapter 12

SM owns everything Twilight and so on...

Hello my lovely readers. Today I will post a few chapters to make up for my lack of updates in the last couple of days. I hope you all enjoying this story and Thank You to everyone who is giving me feed back. Its nice to know what you think of my sick and twisted mind LOL. Now on with the story. Oh and all spelling mistakes and so on are mine and mine alone.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

E-POV

Charlie took charge right away of any and all plans that we had for the day. It was strange to be taking orders from him and not Bella. I noticed that she didn't even flinch when her dad took charge. My eyes cut to her a few times and I could see Ben's and Paul's do the same thing every now and then while Charlie spoke. Charlie rubbed the back of his neck every now and then and his deep voice  
>was one of authority.<p>

_**"Now that we have all eaten I will make a list of teams for the jobs we need to get done today."**_

He looked around at all of us seeing the confusion on our faces. I knew that we had to get supplies today from Wal-Mart, but what else did we need to get? Where else did we need to go? Most importantly why did we need teams, as in more than one?

_**"One team will head to Wal-Mart for the little extras we will need. The pampers for the babies, formula, um medicine from the pharmacy; that kind of stuff. If you can get a new crib and such then great, but don't put yourself or anyone else in danger for it. Just stick to what is needed for now. We can always make do with the things that we have collected over the years. We have plenty of things here to last us. The second team will be headed over to the hospital.**_

Carlisle has informed me that even though we will have medicine that there are other things we will need. After some talking this morning I am inclined to agree with him. Now we don't know what is out there in town. Zombies may already be here. It has been a couple of weeks since we have been here and we haven't had to venture out there yet. Carlisle informed me that Port Angles was still human friendly as of last night, so we will all hope for the best and expect the worse.

I made the list up this morning of the teams. Now everyone who is not going, I have a few jobs for you here. I also do not want to hear any belly aching or griping. Bella, Emmett, Rose, Edward, Alice and Jasper will head over to the store in the dragon. Carlisle, Peter, Eric, Jake and I will head over to the  
>hospital in that bus you guys came in. Bella I am going to give you the clicker to remotely open the gate and we'll have the other one. Any questions yet?"<p>

I blew out a breath and tried to take everything in stride. Car and I were going to be separated and I was headed to the store while he was going to the hospital. I knew that Car had to have talked to Charlie for a while about this. Car had more experience in all areas where as I only had a few years. He had  
>been a doctor a lot longer than I have been so I resigned myself to my fate, whatever it may be. Nobody else was asking anything so I did.<p>

_**"What is the dragon?"**_

_**"The dragon is my baby, no offence Bells. I found a guy who could make the same RV like the guy on the movie 'Meet the Fockers'. That was the one movie Emmett got me to watch and the outside design of Kevlar and bullet proof windows was enough to sell me. Renee wasn't quite sold on me spending so much money on a RV. Cost me a pretty penny, but I sure am glad I have it now!"**_

Charlie's eyes cut to his wife while he spoke and she rolled her eyes just like her daughter does. Bella looked at her dad when she asked the next question.

_**"Will there be enough room for everything we need to get?"**_

Bella kept her eyes locked on her father while she waited for him to answer.

_**"Yeah. I had Emmett out there yesterday taking out some things like the table and beds in the back. Since we don't have any cell service I set up the radio's I picked up at the last police auction. The main one will be here set up in the living room and we will have the two hand held's. I've programmed them both to channel three so don't adjust it. Now on to other things. Carlisle, Edward and Eric I need you to come up with a list of things that we may need over the next however many years we are here. Now I have picked up over the years things like plaster and first aid kits so if we need anything beyond that put it on the list.**_

Now everyone staying behind listen to Renee. She will hand out tasks for each one of you depending on your talent. Emmett, Bella is leading this team so I want you to listen to her. The teams will leave in the hour so please get those lists ready and we will meet up here then."

__  
>For the next hour Eric, who I found out was a plastic surgeon in the Phoenix area, Carlisle and I came up with a list of things we may need over the next years. Blood, surgical kits, syringes, and liquid penicillin among other things that we wouldn't be able to find at any department store. Just before we left<br>Charlie loaded us all up with guns and ammo. We weren't to show them to anyone and only use them for protection. I kissed my baby goodbye before we walked outside and I promised Esme that we would be careful.

When we headed outside Emmett headed around back and drove this huge RV around to the front. It was steel grey and had black tint to all of the windows. The only differences with what this RV had versus the one in that movie was the paint looked like it was scales outlined in black and towards the front of the RV looked like the side of a dragon head. The jagged paint on the teeth and the big golden eye gave it away. We all piled into the RV and buckled up. Emmett was driving and Bella is sitting in front. Just as we are about to pull out Car waves at us before loading up onto the bus. I waved back, but have doubts that he could see me because of the dark tinting of the windows.

After we cleared the gates Emmett follows the bus through to the paved road and I get my first glimpse of the town of Forks. It's smaller then Port Angles with older homes and buildings. Emmett gives a quiet 'shit' and I know that something is wrong. Bella shouts to have our guns ready and loaded. Zombies are on the move through town and now and we are going to have to fight our way through the store and back to the house.

Emmett points out a lady wearing one high heel, a purple dress suit drenched in blood, with blond hair that is falling out of a bun and hanging to the side of her head. Bella says its someone named Rebecca Newton. She owned the sporting goods store in town and Bella went to school with her son. The woman is shuffling along trying to walk with a four inch distance between her legs, because of the shoe. She catches sight of a man that Emmett calls Doctor Banner and she takes off straight for him. Emmett rolls down his window to warn the guy, but it's too little too late. The woman Rebecca attacks the town doctor and he goes down trying to fight her off.

We end up seeing more people go down or getting chased by zombies before the bus turns off onto a side road. The radio crackles and we hear Charlie's voice come through.

_**"Were still heading to the hospital Bells. You guys be careful of those things and so will we. Don't wait for us! Just head back to the house when you get everything. I'll keep the radio on me if you need to get in touch. One last thing. I know you already know Bells and Em, but I'll say it anyway. If anyone gets bit shoot them in the head. No infected come back to the house, or I will shoot them myself! Love ya kids. See you all soon."**_

Now I see where Bella got the mercy killings from. I took a deep breath and checked my ammo. I was secretly hoping that the town would still be zombie free, but I guess that was too much to ask? Emmett pulled up to the Wal-Mart and drove around to the automotive department seeing as zombies already littered the parking lot. After he pulled in the gates he jumped out and so did the rest of us. Bella helped him secure the gates and we all headed inside. I for one was thankful that this spot was zombie free. Alice and Jasper handed us all duffle bags to shove the items we needed in. Rose ran to the side and grabbed us some carts. With my gun ready we handled it like any other robbery. We hit the pharmacy first and I jumped the counter with Alice right behind me. She was going to watch my back while I loaded up my bag.

Rose was watching the other side of the counter and popped off a shot and then another telling us to **'hurry the fuck up!'** Then she screamed across the store for Emmett to lock the door so no more of those munchers could get in. After running my arm across the shelves knocking every bottle into the bag clearing each shelve I moved on to the next one not caring what I just tossed in. After clearing out the pharmacy of every bottle I zip the bag and toss it to Alice. She throws it in the cart after shooting a zombie four times trying to hit it in the head. I pop off two more shots helping her out.

Alice reloads then runs after me pushing the cart full of medicines. We stop four isles over and start loading up on Advil and children's Motrin. Alice takes a page from my book and starts sweeping the shelves like I did a few moments ago tossing in cough syrup and allergy medicine. Then she moves down and starts throwing boxes of latex gloves into one of the bag along with pregnancy tests, face masks and condoms. After filling the bag Alice moves onto Tampons and pads. She just tosses them into the cart making no move to shove them into one of the empty bags.

Rose meets up with us in another part of the store to tell us that the doors have all been closed up, but to still keep an eye open for munchers wandering around. I'm pushing the empty cart to the baby formula and diaper isle when Bella comes around the corner with a cart full of baby items. She has blankets, bottles, clothes and many different kinds of bedding. She looks proud of herself as she starts pushing packs of pull ups into the cart then moves to the other side throwing bottles of baby lotion and shampoo into her cart. Alice takes one of the bags and starts loading up the baby items from Bella's cart  
>leaving the big items like a walker and bouncy seat. Rose comes around the corner followed by Jasper and she tells me that Jasper grabbed three different cribs and mattress and already put them in the RV.<p>

Jasper has a cart that is holding two high chairs and a baby bath tub and smiles at me when I give him my thanks. Rose has shoved two boxes holding a couple of swings and she is shoving baby boy and girl clothes into one of the open bags. After clearing out the wipes, diapers, baby powders, and rash cream Alice picks up the cloth diapers and pins and shoves them into an open space. Bella halls ass around the corner telling us that we don't need any more baby clothes and to move on to something else.

Each of us pushing carts head over to the electronics section where Emmett is putting a blue ray player into a cart and had DVDs and blue ray disks scattered in his cart. Jasper, Rose and Alice head back to the RV to unload the now full carts before returning to load up with more things. Bella is bitching at Emmett  
>as he breaks the glass on a game case after shoving a PS3 and xbox360 into his cart. When Jasper returns Emmett directs him to grab a couple of the new large flat screen TV's. Jasper nods and head over with the help of Rose. Emmett is explains that we are going to need up to date entertainment and he's just doing as he was told. Bella concedes and starts tossing Cd's into the cart along with seasons of shows she likes. I grabbed all of the seasons of south park, family guy and Simpsons when we hear one word shouted and Bella freezes reaching for Disney movies.<p>

_**"Goose?"**_

Bella stiffened beside me as a bleach bottle blond with clothes about two sizes too small came closer. Her nasally voice carried through the store as she screeched the word goose again then said ugly duckling in the form of a question. As she came closer I noticed that her shirt was so low cut that her  
>misshapen tits looked like they would fall out. I mean really? The right one was noticeably a cup size bigger than the left one. Her hands were bright pink like she had tried to wash blood off of them and didn't use enough soap to do so. Her hair was ratted in the front and pushed back slightly as if she just gave up on some kind of style. Bella grumbled and swore under her breath as the harpy came closer. Her words of 'You have got to be fuckin kidding me' and 'this shit can't be happening' made me more confused.<p>

The woman in question looked between Bella and me and extended her hand after looking over her shoulder at a small frizzy haired brunette female and a chubby blond guy. I took her hand in a limp shake as I eyed Bella and introduced myself.

_**"Doctor Edward Cullen."**_

The slutty blond moved closer to me trying to rub her fake tits against my arm as she gripped tighter on my hand. Bella coughed the word 'slut' under her breath and the look of disgust couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

_**"OMG a doctor? My mother always wanted me to be with a doctor. I'm Lauren Mallory"**_

After prying the harpy's claw from my hand I wrapped my arms around Bella pulling her close to me and kissed her temple.

"_**My mother taught me that you can't turn a hoe into a house wife!"**_

Bella sneered at her as the other female came closer trying to introduce herself as well.

_**"Well never mind Lauren I am Jessica Stanley and that is Mike Newton. What is a guy like you doing with a duck like her?"**_

Jessica gestured to Bella like there was something wrong with her. Alice came forward shaking with rage about to say something. Before she could I piped in with a few words of my own.

_**"Duck? I believe you have that wrong. My baby is all swan. Lady in the streets and a tiger between the sheets. No pond water here is there baby?"**_

I cupped Bella's ass and made a motion to her crotch. I know that what I was doing could get me knocked the fuck out by her cousin and by her father if she didn't do it first.

_**"However you reek like tuna. You should really wash your cooter more often because it smells like you have some form of infection brewing down there. And you Lauren need to get a refund on the botched tit job you had done. They should be the same size, not lopsided."**_

_**"Bella?"**_

The question came from a tall, thin, leggy woman with dark strait dark hair in layers. She was wearing glasses and her chin started trembling and Bella looked back at her.

_**"Angela? Oh my god Angela come here girly!"**_

The girl Angela seemed so nice she ran up to my Bella, wait Bella is not mine….yet and threw her arms around her crying. Bella told Angela to come with us and without questions she agreed. Emmett drug Jasper off to unload and Bella finished grabbing what she wanted off the shelf and started talking to Angela. I grabbed as many copies of each Disney movie that I could and a few copies of true blood and vampire diaries for Esme. Bella started pushing the cart over to the toy section and started loading everything up. She was tossing board games, toys, Barbie's, baby dolls, dress up sets and grabbed as many as she could. She even found some things for Seth and Riley.

She told me to grab as many comic books as the store sold and I ended up in the same section as Emmett who was shoving porn magazines into a bag. Rose was grabbing packages of Legos and skate boards with the pads and helmets. We grabbed a couple of bikes and some baby gates. I noticed Alice hit up the girly isles. She opened up a duffel bag and started throwing in makeup of all kinds and then she moved on the bath stuff. When I found her later she had a bunch of sunglasses in her bag and was moving on to electric razors and hair products. I knew we needed to finish up and get the hell out of here. Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice had made so many trips to the RV that those things might come looking for another way in soon.

We made one more stop and that was to the underwear, socks, sweaters and jeans. I had some clothes, but I would need more over the years. I stockpiled all sizes in all colors including T-shirts. Alice filled her cart with woman's underwear, bras in all sizes and moved on to pajamas. The sun dresses and skirts, shirts and so on were already in her cart along with ten bolts of fabric and patterns and a sewing machine. If we grabbed anything more we wouldn't be able to fit in the RV. I tell Bella this as I break up another hug fest her and Angela were catching up on. Lauren makes a comment about how she knew they were Dykes and Bella just shrugged it off.

As we are all leaving Bella extends an invite back to the house and Jessica says that we need to bring everything we stole back inside completely brushing off the invite to be safe. She goes on to say that this store is hers now and Bella cocks her gun and tells her to that she has to try and come get everything  
>back. Mike wises up and stops the argument while hitting on Rose. All she will say to him in regards to staying here is no, will she go on a date with him and she says no again. Jessica is still rambling about how they are all going to live in the Wal-Mart and Bella pops her mouth off first chance she can get.<p>

_**"Do you have showers here? What are you going to do when the power shuts off? How will you cook your food? How long do you think it will take those things to get in here? Have you thought any of this through?"**_

Jessica scoffs at Bella and the questions she is asking by rolling her eyes and laughing lowly with Lauren.

"_**Yes, we have backup generators. So if you all are going then don't forget, once you're gone you can't come back!"**_

Bella snickers to Alice like Jessica just did and rolls her eyes before tossing back her last words to the harpy and bitch and heading to the RV.

_**"I am counting on it."**_

I didn't interject that the generators would only last for so long. I didn't tell her that the meat would rot really fast once the power goes off essentially turning the store into an oven. I didn't tell her that the store would stink to high heaven with the corpses that were strung all over this store. It's not like  
>they could put the bodies in the dumpster around back, where would they put them? With her attitude towards all of us I figured she needed to face this shit on her own. It wasn't our problem. She turned down Bella's offer for a safe place to live even after she was a bitch.<p>

We all grabbed our carts including the wrapping paper and bags that Alice has stuffed into her cart. The extra bags filled with ice cream in every flavor and tons of the candy Alice swept into the same bag was sitting right on top. I am hoping we can share with Esme seeing as she is craving these things and will  
>likely snap at any of us who take any.<p>

As the last of the bags were loaded we all piled into the now packed RV. I don't think we could have fit any more shit in this thing without leaving someone behind. There was shit all over the floor and a small pathway that was all we had to walk through without stepping on anything. Emmett was turning the RV around when the chubby guy Mike came running out with a bloody limping Lauren hot on his tail. They were both screaming that Jessica was dead and zombies were in the store. I thought to myself 'that didn't take them long' before Bella said it out loud.

Mike started banging on the side of the RV screaming like a girl before I could get the door open for him. Bella rolled down the window asking if either of them was bit. Lauren visibly blanched at the question and burst into sobs. By looking at her leg you could tell that she had been bitten. Bella told Mike to get in and looked at Lauren.

_**"I always wanted to do this."**_

With those last words Bella pulled the trigger and put a bullet into the harpy's head. The munchers came through the door and straight to the RV banging on the side attempting to get in. A few of them saw Lauren crumpled on the ground a few feet away and started to eat her arms and legs. Mike and Angela started to scream before Rose told them to '**shut the fuck up**'then screamed at Emmett to get us the hell out of here. Emmett gunned the engine plowing through the closed gate and running down a few zombies trying to crawl up the front of the moving vehicle.

Once we were out in the parking lot the munchers surged at us. They pushed each other and clawed their way towards us. Emmett moving at such a fast pace did nothing to stop them from lurching forward smashing into one another to follow us. As Emmett tore through the town Bella kept looking through the now long line of munchers who were trailing us. Emmett annoyed at the walking dead for following us took a bunch of side streets and turns to try a loose the walking dead parade.

Bella grabbed the radio that Charlie gave us and started talking to let everyone back at the house know we were safe and two people heavier. She had asked if anyone had heard from Charlie. Bella's mom said that she hadn't heard anything yet. You could tell by her tone that she was worried. We had been in  
>that store for a little over two hours and the other team should have taken less time than us. After losing the majority of the munchers we headed back to the house and the protection of the big electrical fence.<p>

Bella hit the button about ten feet away from the gate so it would open on time. We still had a few stragglers behind us. Granted they were more than fifty feet behind us but they were still there. As Emmett pulled us through the gate Bella hit the button again closing the door behind us. As we jumped out of the RV I noticed a couple of the zombies had gotten through before the gate closed. The same time the munchers surged toward us the radio crackled in Bella's hand and Carlisle's voice filled the air.

"_**We need help! Edward, Bella, anybody please! His leg is broken and I think I have a concussion. I want to sleep so badly. The rest are dead and I don't know where in the hospital I am? Please!"**_

As the last of his words died so did the munchers as they hit the ground. The loud pops of gun fire from Em, and Rose's guns drowned out the grunts and growls coming from our uninvited guests before they came any closer to any of us. Esme was in tears and Renee was worried and biting her bottom lip. Car didn't say who was still alive with him and his perspective had to be clouded because of the head injury.

Unloading the RV and going after them was our only chance. We were going to have to walk into the lion's den to find the two who were still alive. One of them my brother who had saved my life even before the zombie attacks started. This was the least I could do. I had to save my brother.


	13. Chapter 13

Sm owns everything Twilight and so on.

Now because of the pain I was in yesterday and the Christmas holiday coming up quickly I will post back to back today at least three chapters. I hope you all enjoy them.

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

**B-POV**

_**"We need help! Edward, Bella, anybody please! His leg is broken and I think I have a concussion. I want to sleep so badly. The rest are dead and I don't know where in the hospital I am? Please!"  
><strong>_

Carlisle's words crackled in my ears making them stuffed up like someone shoved cotton in there. Every sound was muffled, the people around me talking, crying, the pops of gun fire. I took off to the house to try and reach Carlisle seeing as he has my dad's radio. I needed to hear what he was saying. I needed to know who we were going to rescue.

_**"Carlisle? Carlisle are you there? Pick up Carlisle!"**_

All I could got is static. Nothing but static. I prayed he didn't fall asleep in the amount of time it took me to run into the house. I hoped whoever was with him was still able to talk. After a couple of minutes of listening to nothing but static I tried again more urgent then last time.

_**"Carlisle? Carlisle? Answer dammit!"**_

The static of the radio came through until the crackling came on once again signaling Carlisle was there. When his voice came through even shaky and weak sounding it was music to my ears. Everything was clear again. Someone had taken the cotton out and I could hear again with clarity.

_**"Bella? Oh thank god someone was there. We are in some kind of storage closet on the first floor. I've set his leg with the supplies that are here, but he's going to need a cast."  
><strong>_

My stomach was rolling as I waited for him to tell me who was still alive. So I asked the question I was dreading the answer to.

_**"Who is going to need a cast Carlisle?"**_

As I waited for him to speak the static from the walkie talkie lingered in the air. I wanted to shake him to get the answer out. My whole body was locked in a ridged pose and my breathing was bordering on labored. My grip was so tight on the radio that the touch from my mother's hand jolted me tossing the radio into the air and making me jump away from her to dive for the radio that was the only link to the people inside the hospital. I was one moment away from insanity when Carlisle's voice came through again.

_**"Charlie. When we flipped the bed on its side for coverage from the walkers, the rail came down on his leg and broke it. We had stocked up the ambulance outside. The bus isn't going anywhere. The bus is on its right side because Jacob hit the hospital sign on the way in. Too many zombies are here. The car was on fire and he had to swerve to stop us from hitting it. We are almost out of ammo and…..and…are you still there?"  
><strong>_  
>The RV must be unloaded by now because everyone was standing around the living room and sobs could be heard along with sniffles.<p>

_**"Yes Car, we are still here. What happened to Peter, Eric and Jake?"**_

Once Carlisle named my dad I lost it and hugged my mom as tight as I could. He was still alive, he broke his leg, but he was still alive. Edward squeezed my shoulder and took over for me seeing as I couldn't really talk right now.

_**"Edward? Your there?"  
><strong>_  
><em><strong><br>"Yeah Car I'm here. What happened to the other guys Car?"**_

"Jake dragged us in here. He's sitting right next to me. He is loading our guns with the last of the ammo now. Eric was taken by surprise and killed by those things just after we made the first trip to the ambulance. Peter saved my life by pushing me out of the way when we escaped the room where Charlie's leg was broken. We got to the closet because it was the closest door in our path. The bottom floor is full of those damn things. When Peter pushed me in the closet I  
>smacked my head on one of the racks holding gauze. I have a really nasty cut from what Jake was saying."<p>

So Jacob was still alive? Leah was on the floor holding her little brother like a lifeline and was repeating _'he's alive he's alive he's alive'_ over and over as she shook with sobs. Tyler was sitting on the couch behind everyone. Face blank of any emotion and tears rolling down his cheeks. Poor Charlotte was being rocked back and forth in Emmett's arms as she whispered '_not him, please not him'_. I felt badly that Peter died knowing them both him and his wife personally, but I also knew that Peter wouldn't have done the self-sacrificing  
>shit without a reason either. There had to be another reason why he saved Carlisle. Not that I am not grateful that Carlisle is alive. He has a two year old son and a pregnant wife that is carrying his daughter. He has his brother Edward and a niece, baby Katie. Peter just had Charlotte when it comes to family. Does that make his life any less worthy to live? No it doesn't, but that's what happened. It's hard when you know that one good man saved another and we might<br>never know the reason why?

Instead of hearing any more I went directly to where my father kept the guns. I was going to get my father out of there and if I had to, I would do it alone! Edward came up behind me along with Emmett, Jasper, Dougie and Rose. Leah wanted to come too, but I didn't know how good she would be with a gun and we couldn't take the chance of losing her in case she lost Jake. Although her husband needed  
>her, her kid brother needed her more right now. So I promised her we would do our best to bring him back alive and turned back around to the ammo. I was only going to take people with us who were crack shots, or could hit the head in less time than it took to reload.<p>

That was one of the reasons why I told Alice that we needed her here. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she was shit with a gun. Rose had told me that she needed to bail Alice out a few times by the pharmacy when Edward was getting the pills. So I had a better understanding of what to give her when it came to weapons. She was amazing when it came to hand to hand combat, but a shit shot when it came to a point and shoot weapon. Go figure.

Dougie, my loveable, sweet, and funny as hell little cousin was loading up with guns and ammo when Em had to remind him to not be a hero. Although funny as hell, Dougie is the type of guy who would give you the shirt off his back and would put someone else's life before his own. He is the ultimate martyr; Em didn't want his superman nature to get in the way. Neither of us could lose him. After Dougie promised the both of us he wouldn't do the Spiderman bit and glanced over his shoulder at his girlfriend Kera we both let it go. In his own way he was telling us that he had something to be selfish about. I eyed Edward, suddenly selfish sounded like a good word.

After loading the guns and ammo we headed out to the dragon. I took a deep breath and hugged my mom goodbye and told her I would bring dad back as

Long as he wasn't bitten, and it looks like Edward said the same to Esme about Car. As we pulled out I noticed we were two people heavier. Paul had somehow convinced Em that he was a crack shot, Edward knows as well as I do that the kid is a loose cannon when it comes to his attitude. He is too damn cocky for his own good. Mike had somehow convinced someone to let him come along for the ride. So if you put a gun in his hand and saddle him up along with a bunch of real shooters he becomes a man? But if he is around a bunch of bitches like Lauren and Jessica he screams like his company and pisses his pants? I had a bad feeling about those two being here.

_**"Why do you guys call them munchers?"**_

Dougie looked at Em with a smirk on his face and mirth in his eyes. Emmett gestured to Rose. Rose rolled her eyes and smiled back at Dougie.

_**"In high school you had a bunch of stoner's that went there right?"**_

Dougie eyed Rose with his eyebrow raised in a challenging manor and waited for the explanation for the nick of name. When she gave him a pointed look like she was saying that she was waiting on a verbal answer he rolled his eyes and spoke.

_**"Yeah, I think every school has stoner's in it. What does that have to do with the zombies?"**_

"Did you ever watch them? The stoner's?"

__  
>Dougie looked at Rose and rolled his eyes giving an exasperated sigh before he answered her again.<p>

_**"A few times I did. Like at parties and shit. They did pretty funny things when they were fucked up. Why?"  
><strong>_  
>Rose waved her hand in a dismissive manner and smirked at my cousin.<p>

_**"Well if you watched them more than just at parties you would have got this already. At my school the stoner's would get fucked up before hitting the lunch line. When they showed up half way through lunch they always reeked and every other word out of their mouths was 'Munchies' and they grunted when they ate. So  
>we started calling them the Munchers. They could completely clear out any leftover food and would often say they were still starving after eating a huge meal. Now granted it is zombies that I am calling munchers and not a bunch of kids who are just high, but the similarities are the same. They grunt, they reek, and they eat endlessly. Hence the name munchers."<br>**_  
>Dougie smirked at Rose shaking his head and nudged Em in the ribs like Emmett wasn't paying attention to Rose's explanation.<p>

_**"Well now I get it, but I'm still going to call them meat bags."**_

Rose arched an eyebrow at Dougie and smirked at his nick name.

_**"Why do you call them meat bags?"**_

"Because they are walking around all dead and shit. Think about it. There organs don't work anymore, there brain has to be dead if they are. Yet they are walking bags of meat. Hence the names meat bags."

__  
>Dougie threw some of her words back at her with a smirk on his face. Emmett cut the banter when he pulled up to the gate. We knew that a few of those things were still lurking outside of the gate, even if it was electric. We rolled down a few of the windows to take them out as we pulled out of the compound closing the gate behind us. Mom, Alice, Ben and Leah were outside with guns locked and loaded just in case a few got through ready to take them out at a moment's notice. As I pushed the button on the clicker dad gave me the gate opened and the few zombies that were there were hit with bullets from us dropping them where they stood. After we pulled all the way through I closed the gate and prayed that none of the munchers got through.<p>

Mike was looking at his gun as I rolled up the last window. He looked confused and annoyed. When I asked him what was wrong he shrugged his shoulders and told me his gun must not be loaded. When I saw the gun he was holding I knew that wasn't the problem. I loaded the gun myself. The safety was on. After reaching over and flipping the safety off I let loose and huffed waiting for my impending explosion. I couldn't believe that we had an idiot who couldn't even tell that the safety was still on. We would have been better off bringing Alice with us. Just as I was about to explode with fury Jasper beat me to it. Jasper blew up at Mike asking if he ever even fired a gun before and Mike nodded his head yes.

_**"My parent's owned a sporting goods store of course I have shot a gun before."**_

Mike said with a scoff sounding offended at what Jasper was implying.

"_**Then how in the hell did you NOT know that the safety was still on?"**_

Jasper threw back at Mike as he narrowed his eyes at him.

_**"I am used to hunting rifles. I have never used a hand gun before."**_

"Hunting rifles? Like shooting dears and shit? Oh fuck! Have you ever even shot a moving target before?"

__  
>Emmett asked when he heard Mike's answer to Jasper's question. Mike dipped his head a little in embarrassment and gave a quiet <em>'not really'<em>. Emmett pounded his fist on the wheel shaking his head before Mike starting talking again.

_**"I hit a deer last year in the leg and side when we were hunting. None of you asked if I knew how to shoot this kind of gun. You only asked if I knew how to shoot and I do. My dad took me to the shooting range in Port Angles. Just give me a chance. I only ever killed that one deer and I….."**_

__Mike trailed off when Emmett's face turned an unnatural shade of red. Jasper was cussing under his breath and Edward had his eyes narrowed. I was taking deep breaths to try and calm myself before I lost it on this punk ass dip shit too. It wouldn't do me any good to lose it on him and slit his throat. We kill zombies, not morons.

Emmett made the random decision to start calling Mike _'Tons of fun'_announcing to all of us why he was giving Mike that name. Because since he had gotten in the dragon at the store it had been one disaster after another. Hitting us in tidal waves. It started with the munchers at the store following us. Then a few of them getting into the gate from the parade that followed us from town. The radio call from the hospital that informed us that Peter and Eric were dead and my dad and Carlisle were injured and who knows what was wrong with Jake? All the while poking fun at the weight he has gained since his glory days on the football field in high school. It's not all Mike's fault though. These things could have happened without him being present. It was just a bunch of shitty luck. It could have happened if he wasn't with us and it wasn't fair for Emmett to put all of the blame on him. After all it wasn't Mike's fault he was a moron. I blame his parents and whoever agreed to let him come with us. Although I would love to change Mike's new nick name to Gomer Pile, but I think Emmett's new name for Mike isn't as insulting as mine is.

As Emmett rolled through town Dougie and Jasper were telling Mike what to do when hitting a moving target. It was like he was getting a crash course of gang training 101 by the directions they were giving him. If we couldn't find something for him to do, then we might as well leave his ass in the RV as a driver. As Emmett came upon the exit for the hospital he slowed down some. The news of the bus being on its side and a car on fire at the entrance made him cautious. We would all have to be cautious though. We were about to head straight into a building full of zombies who wanted to turn us into human tartar without the seasonings to rescue my dad, Edward's brother and our friend Jake. Who knows what we will find inside that building?

Emmett came to a slow crawl as he saw the last embers burning from the car in the way. He moved us to where we were closer to the exit then the entrance. The bus was tilted on its side and you could see the skid marks of grass, gravel and mud squished together showing just how far the bus skidded to a stop. The corpses ahead of us were in some sort of a dazed state. I had never really watched the living dead before. They moved with no particular destination in mind. Just wandering around aimlessly in what looked like a choreographed movement. Never running into each other, never speeding up or slowing down. They just moved around. Some going inside, some coming outside and as we came closer their heads turned towards us in some form of recognition of something warm to eat and maybe the loud noise? Just before Em turned the dragon off he told us all to watch each other's backs and that we weren't loosing anyone today. Just as I went to grab the handle Edward grabbed my head and pushed his lips onto mine. The kiss was warm, moist and full of passion. His tongue slipped into my mouth and danced along with mine for a moment or two before stopping the kiss and smiling at me.

_**"Sorry Bella, I just wanted to have kissed you just in case something happened to me out there."  
><strong>_  
>Edward gestured to the hospital crawling with munchers through the window. I wanted to punch him in the face for the stunt he just pulled, but I didn't. I was angry because he could have done that before now. I was pissed that he pulled my focus off of helping my dad and his brother when he kissed me like that. But most of all I was livid because he kissed me like that when he knew we couldn't go any farther. We had a mission to complete and that was the reason why I was saving my anger for the zombies. When this was all done and everyone was safe again I would nut punch him and then kiss him senseless. So I rolled my eyes at him and hid my smirk as Emmett yelled at Edward for having just watched his cousin get kissed.<p>

**"Hey Don Juan Demarco can you cool the moves on my cousin long enough to save your brother and my uncle?"**

"Sure Emmett. And don't call me Don Juan. I am no Casanova, just a man who has a thing for a beautiful woman."

Emmett made a puking sound from the front seat and yelled _'Lock and Loaded and Safety's off EVERYONE, Lets go'!_

Mike took a few shots here and there while keeping his other hand on his ammo. He hit a few at a distance and after some coaxing from Dougie he finally hit the big guy with grey tights in the head. Mike jumped up and down like he just won the damn lottery. He was dancing around and didn't see the damn muncher coming up on his left hand side until a bullet flew past his head. The bullet hit the  
>muncher in the head and then Edward was shouting at Mike.<p>

_**"Quit dancing, pay attention and hurry your ass up tons of fun or you will be the munchers next meal."  
><strong>_  
>Mike blanched and then started laughing and he followed us while we all took shots at the dead coming towards us looking to eat us all. Dougie chimed in with his own words of wisdom.<p>

_**"Hey tons of fun don't get too cocky. If it wasn't for me you would have never pegged Sir Rots A Lot over there between the eyes. Now pay attention like Edward said because if it wasn't for him you would have just become lunch meat a couple seconds ago."  
><strong>_  
>Mike ducked his head sheepishly as Dougie gave out a hardy laugh. Munchers started moving closer and I took a shot at a little boy headed my way. After shooting him in the head I moved on to another one. It went this way for a while. Em, Edward, Jasper and Rose went into the hospital as Paul, Mike, Dougie and I worked on the munchers trying to thin them out a little. They just seemed to<br>keep coming and coming. It felt like for every one of them I killed two more took its place. I was always moving, never staying in one place long enough for the munchers to get me. They moved slowly at first and once they set eyes on their next meal they would gain momentum and started moving faster. Em had taken the radio so I had no way of knowing what was going on. Dougie stayed close to me as we dodged corpse after corpse shooting all the way around.

Paul and Mike, being the most inexperienced shooters made a game out of shooting the dead while Dougie and I made sure that those things didn't kill them. I noticed that Paul was watching me more and more between shooting his targets. He would try and ask me questions as I fended off the dead. I told him to shut up a few times and watch for incoming attacks from the munchers. This wasn't play  
>time on the playground. This was life and death and he wanted pointers. I shook my head and took another shot at a zombie that Mike let get too close to him. The gun fire from the building was getting louder and louder as the guys came closer.<p>

Em appeared first carrying my dad over his shoulder and Edward came just after helping a sluggish Carlisle. Jasper, Jake and Rose were giving cover fire for Em and Edward. Mike screamed as the guys headed to the dragon. His mother was heading towards him and his hand was shaking so badly that if I didn't help him he would surely die. A zombie surged at me and Jake grabbed my arm hard to pull me way. He had yanked my arm so hard backward that he pulled my right arm out of the socket. The loud pop from my shoulder and the pain shooting down my arm made me scream out. Paul called the shot making the worst mistake ever.

Dougie told him he would get her and Paul didn't listen. Emmett let Carlisle and Edward on first while he shot at the munchers headed his way still holding my dad. Rose was behind the wheel and Jasper came over to help me out because I was now down an arm. He pulled me towards the ambulance with Jake trailing us. Just as I was about to turn away Paul pulled the trigger while still fighting over who would take the shot on Mike's mom?

The Bullet missed her head and went straight for my dad and Emmett. All I could hear was yelling and swearing and Jasper shoved me in the front of the ambulance and shut the door. The engines roared on both vehicles and Jasper shoved a pill in my hand for the pain in my shoulder. Just before Jake pulled us past the dragon I saw Edward helping Emmett pull my father who was now bleeding from the back into the RV. Emmett was holding his shoulder and Edward was yelling at someone inside. Between the pain in my shoulder, worrying about my dad and Emmett I didn't notice that zombies were following us or that I had lost the clicker to open the gates to the house.


	14. Chapter 14

SM owns everything yada yada yada lol.

Told you I would post back to back. Now on with the story and just remember that all spelling mistakes are my own!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

E-Pov

When we arrived at the hospital I knew that something was going to end up happening. We were going to lose someone and that thought terrified me. What if I lost my brother? What if I lost Bella? What if I lost my own life? So before we piled out of the RV I kissed Bella. It was sweet, full of passion and promise. I knew that all three doctors should never have gone on these missions. Eric should have stayed back at the least. When I brought this very thing up to Charlie before we all went our separate ways he said that he needed the best shooters for the mission regardless of what they did for a living. In retrospect I could see what he was saying, but it didn't make it right. From Car's ramblings Eric was dead and so was Peter. How many more were going to have to die?

As I headed into the hospital with Emmett, Rose and Jasper I knew we were going to have to fight our way to them and back out. I hoped that we wouldn't lose anyone else. It seemed like we wandered the halls endlessly talking through the radio trying to get a clue as to where they are. It was like playing a game of hide and seek and tag at the same time. We took out munchers left and right as Emmett talked on the radio and Jasper and I yelled out for them. A few crawlers had gotten close to Rose and Emmett a couple of times, but after Rose stomped on the first one's head and the rest of us followed suit. All I could really hear was the moaning and grunting of the zombies and the echoing of the gun fire. The light pops were coming from outside and they were few and far between what we were doing. There were more zombies here and not a lot of room to dodge them. After what seemed like the longest hallway known to man the zombies became thicker. They surrounded a door. It was where my brother was and I couldn't seem to kill them damn things fast enough to get to him.

The munchers were thick around the door. Their strength was not enough to break through the solid wood, but they had made more than their fair share of dents. Among the dead was Peter. A moment of clarity happened when we found Car, Charlie and Jacob. My mother used to say that when people looked at life that they never really saw it. They never saw the world, only seeing what they wanted to see. I now knew what my mother was talking about all those years ago. There would never be more than what we had now. Never a book written or a song sang without knowing the person who wrote those things were already dead. If we could exist and make it through this we may just be the only ones left in the world. Others who may not die from the zombie attacks would die of starvation or dehydration.

So far we had it easy. Taking a look into Peter's now vacant eyes sealed this for me. I pulled the trigger after saying a quiet prayer. It wouldn't matter that I killed him; it would only matter if he killed me. I was the one who still had to exist. Emmett and Rose cleared the bodies of the zombies out of the way as Jasper and I worked on reloading our guns taking out any possible threats. Once the door was open Emmett rushed in and I followed. He picked up his uncle and I could see what Car had done to set his leg. It was shotty work coming from my brother, but with the head injury I guess it could have been worse? Jake was in shock. He rocked back and forth until Rose smacked him across the face. It made since now why he wasn't the one talking to us on the walkie talkie.

My brother had a big gash on his forehead and had to have a stage one or stage two concussion. His pupils were dilated and he kept looking around confused. He would look around at everyone and shake his head like he didn't know what was going on. I grabbed a big bag and tossed one to Jasper. They held supplies that we would need over the years. I wasn't going to let Peter and Eric's lives be for nothing. With the bag slung around my back and my gun reloaded I nodded to Emmett so he would know I was ready. Telling Carlisle to stay with me at all times was hard. It seemed that he liked shiny shit when he was out of it. I had to pull him out of harm's way more than once as zombies came from rooms and the stairs. When all else failed I used my sister n law to help me along.

"_**Car, do you want to see Esme?"**_

Car looked around at us and through the sea of corpses looking for his wife like she would magically appear. I felt bad for doing this while he was so out of it, but if I didn't then I don't know if he would make it out alive. I had to use what I could; even if it meant tricking him.

"_**Where is she Ed?"**_

Pulling on his arm and holding him firmly at my side I gave him the best answer I could.

"_**We have to go to her. Stay close to me and I will take you to her. Stay with me Car…..this way!"**_

Between reloading my gun, shooting zombies and keeping my older brother from getting bit or wandering off I was exhausted by the time we were close to the doors once again. Not to mention the fact that I was almost out of ammo. Jake, what could I really say about the guy? It looked like he lost it! One minute he was shaking, and then he was running towards Bella dodging munchers. I could hear the argument between Mike, Paul, Dougie and Bella before Jake latched onto Bella's arm. He yanked it so hard that I could hear the pop as it separated from the socket. Her scream of pain and Jasper pulling her away did nothing to hide my worry. Emmett thought it would be for the best if we got Car inside the RV before he thinks he can treat the zombies for breaks, cuts and bruises. He had already begun talking about treating everyone in the parking lot.

I heard the shot just before I heard Emmett curse and howl out in pain. Then everything happened really fast. I helped Emmett bring Charlie in to the RV and I noticed he was bleeding. He was shot. After laying him down in the back on one of the beds I noticed that the bullet went through his chest. It had to have hit at least one vital organ. I cursed myself knowing that I hadn't done my surgical rotation and didn't know what I was supposed to do? I had a general idea from working in the ER, but I always had a resident available to consult. Emmett was screaming at me and in some pathetic attempt to help, Car was spouting off facts about threw and threw wounds like it would help me. After ripping open his shirt I took his blood pressure and did everything in a moving RV to assess the worst of the damage. I rolled him and noticed that even with the basics that I had it wouldn't be enough to save him. The bullet hit not only his liver, but it also had to have hit his intestines.

Even in the ER something as complicated as a bullet hitting a major organ could cost a person their life; we knew that if we didn't stabilize them for surgery that they wouldn't make it. As I worked I was calling out for objects that I needed like o'neg and clamps and we didn't have any of that stuff. No donated blood. No clamps. No surgical equipment. Without those objects I didn't have a prayer of saving Charlie's life. The blood and clamps alone would at least be able to stabilize him until we got to the house so I could figure out if I would even be able to patch him up. Without a skilled surgeon and an ultrasound machine I don't know if he would even make it? Carlisle is no help right now and even Eric wouldn't be able to help me right now, if he was still alive. So I did the only thing I could do. I packed the wound on both sides and prayed for the best. I told Emmett that I would need to take the bullet out of his shoulder as soon as I fixed Charlie up. He waved me off and I once again focused on Charlie.

I kept working on at least slowing the bleeding until I could look at it properly. Right now I was going off of the training I had from my time spent in the ER and the anatomy of the human body. When the RV came to a stop at the front gates he was still bleeding out. It had slowed, but I wasn't even sure if it was because he had already lost so much of it, or because it was collecting in the make shift bandage I made? The worst case scenario was that the blood was collecting in another part of the body and I wasn't able to tell. Pushing those thoughts aside I focused on why we hadn't moved forward yet.

"_**What's taking so fucking long? If I don't get him inside NOW then we could lose him!"**_

Emmett and Rose were screaming back at me as I checked Charlie's pulse again. It was slowing down and I knew that to save his life I would need some of the things that were in the ambulance in front of us. We had both of the walkie talkies so other than running outside in the sea full of flesh eaters to ask what was taking so long we would have to wait. When Charlie's pulse had weakened further I dropped his wrist and ran to the front pushing Rose's hands out of the way and slammed on the horn. After another ten minutes the gates opened and the sea of munchers came through the gate with us.

As the RV came to a stop we all rushed out and the fight for our lives started once again. Shots were fired and I saw Mike go down. A couple of zombies had gotten in the way of my access to the house as Esme ushered the kids back inside. Jake had gotten between a muncher and Seth blocking his path. It also caused Jake to get bit. Leah was frantic as she ran towards him leaving her little brother unprotected. Alice stepped in to take out the threat and make Seth go inside to safety. Getting Car to the house was damn near impossible. He was out of it, confused as to what was going on and wanting to help protect Charlie. I told him to wait in the RV. I couldn't move Charlie or Car while the threat was so big. Neither one could fight against those things in the state they were in. Tyler came out of the house and fought alongside us, but I could tell by his blank stare and halfhearted attempts at trying to protect himself that he was only trying to get even before he gave up all together. I told him to focus his anger at the things that took Eric from him and I think that it helped. He became more aggressive and looked like he was fighting harder. Even down an arm Bella was a great fighter.

I could tell that her shoulder was popped back into the socket, and she had to still be in pain as she fought. I never saw her go into the house, but I saw her come out. She was loaded down with guns and what looked like a machete. Tossing an axe to Emmett she pulled the machete from the holder on her hip and sliced through the munchers like butter. Arms, legs, heads and whole torsos were sliced apart as she made her way through the crowd. She spun and dodged as she attacked the zombies coming from every direction. Alice not too far behind her was using the same weapon she used on the ship; as she flipped and turned and summersaulted taking out anything coming close to her. Rose looked like a cross between a female Rambo and a female wrestler from TV. Her face was fierce and she grunted and cursed shooting anything not with in arms reach. Alternating weapons of a gun and a tire iron. I kept as close to the door of the RV as I could and took out any zombie that came close to me. Dougie, Jasper and believe it or not Paul stayed close to me and helped defend the RV from attacks.

By the time the last zombie fell we had lost a few. Jake knowing he was bit told his wife that he loved her and to take care of Seth before he put his gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. Mike had already started twitching, showing signs that he was turning. Dougie handled that by lodging the tire iron Rose handed to him through his skull. When I went to check on Charlie his pulse was gone. In the time it took to kill the threat Charlie died and I felt like I was at a loss. I knew that it was a long shot that I could save his life from the bullet from Paul's misfire, but he still had a chance then. The morphine I had given him for the pain I hoped would give him some sort of peace towards the end. I helped Car out of the RV as I went to tell everyone that we had lost Charlie as well as the others. When I had gotten outside I could hear Emmett yelling that someone needed to close the gate. More zombies were headed our way. They were farther back as they stumbled and lurched forward towards us. If we didn't get that gate closed some hundred or more zombies would be upon us again.

Dougie's girlfriend Kera wiped some blood from her face and ran back inside after tossing the now empty guns down. It was then that I noticed that Ben, Angela, Kera and Charlotte had been helping us fight off the zombies. I reloaded my gun the same time Emmett called out _**'LOCK AND LOAD'**_ as we opened fire on the munchers headed our way. Bodies dropped and where one once stood two more stumbled over the corpse taking his or her place. As the first gate closed a lot of the munchers were already close enough to get through. I noticed that the lady from the gas station that had kicked me out was among the living dead. The town must have been attacked just after we left. She was wearing the same clothes, only now they were stained with black crusted blood. As the thick metal gate slid in place she was one of the few that were crushed by the impact.

Momentarily I became distracted by the body parts all over the ground. Some were twitching and some were laying still. The sickly grey color of the corpses was making me ill. The ground was splattered with dead blood and meat chunks, a few pieces of smashed flesh and skull was turning my stomach. Esme was blocking the children from seeing the corpses as Renee ran out to be with her husband. I stopped her just before she reached the door and cleared my throat uncomfortably at what I was going to say. None of them knew that Charlie had been shot, simply believing that his only injury was a simple broken leg. I knew that it wasn't my fault that I wasn't able to save his life, but I still felt the pain of losing a patient. What made my guilt even worse was that I knew him, not well, but I still had seen him kiss his wife and hug his daughter. I wasn't around to give them his last words, if he said any? I shook my head when Bella questioned why I wasn't letting her mother see her father.

"_**I'm sorry. I did all I could to save him, but the bullet must have hit a few major organs and he didn't make it."**_

Bella looked at me in disbelief and shook her head at me before saying anything.

"_**What?"**_

I nodded at Bella as Renee fell to the ground sobbing asking how and why.

"_**When I examined him after he was shot I noticed that where the bullet hit him in the back had to have hit his liver. Without doing an autopsy I won't know if it was just nicked or if there was more damage. Since the bullet went through his body it most likely hit more of his organs on its way out. I'm sorry Bella and Renee. I did all I could to save him. It's just that I hadn't done that rotation yet at the hospital and with the damage that was done I couldn't repair it."**_

Renee looked at me with tears streaming down her face as Bella gathered her in her arms. The tears swimming in her eyes was heart breaking. Feeling the guilt stabbing even deeper for not being able to save the most important man in their lives I took a shuttering breath. After a few hiccups Renee opened her mouth letting out a gut wrenching sob before asking me the question I feared answering.

"_**Did he suffer?"**_

I shook my head so fast that the world tilted on axis making me slightly dizzy before opening my mouth.

"_**No, he didn't suffer. After Emmett loaded him into the RV the first thing I did was give him morphine. It was the only pain killer that would work instantly and strong enough for his injuries. Again I'm sorry I wasn't able to save his life."**_

Bella gave me a sympathetic watery smile and nodded to me. Renee gave a quiet _'thank you for trying'_ as Bella and Dougie helped her back inside. We had lost more people today then I could have ever imagined; Eric, Peter, Mike, Charlie and Jake. If I could have anyone take Charlie's place it would have been Paul. My eyes cut to the kid who had caused more heartbreak out of one selfish act then anyone could have done. His head was lowered and his shoulders were shaking. I showed Car where Esme was and he walked dazed to the front door and into his wife's arms. I told Emmett that I would still need to take a look at the wound in his shoulder and that he should head in for a shower. As I am sure that the dirt, dust, and sweat that has gotten into it would cause an infection sooner than later. He nodded reluctantly and I handed Paul a roll of garbage bags for the dead body parts that Dougie had returned with. Tyler had suggested that we bury Charlie, Mike and Jake and we burn the others. It sounded right to me so I told Paul to get started bagging up the pieces.

Paul had tears running down his face as he took the bags from me and ripped one off dropping to the ground and started packing it full. I wasn't going to comfort him after his cocky attitude ended up getting Charlie killed and Emmett wounded. He needed to feel the guilt of what he had done. If it wasn't for him trying to be big Billy bad ass Charlie would still be alive and we may not have tracked so many zombies back to the house. I wasn't going to rub salt into his wound either. He would have enough of that every time he looked into Renee's, Bella's, Dougie's, Rosalie's, Emmett's and little Emily's eyes. Knowing that he stole that man from his family was going to be enough of a kick in the nuts until the day they forgive him. Sadie had come out to help with the cleanup and so did a few others. I headed back inside to scrub my hands and make sure that Esme didn't let Carlisle go to sleep. I needed to stitch his forehead and get everything ready and remove the bullet from Emmett's shoulder. It had been a long ass day, and when all was said and done I was going to get nice and drunk!


	15. Chapter 15

Sm owns everthing...

So yes I killed off Charlie. Please don't flame me or send out the flying monkeys. Someone important had to die and I needed to make a choice and it was either Charlie Or Carlisle. I believe that I made the right choice in the end. So now on with the story. It will move faster in the coming chapters and I will skip months or weeks and so on. I hope that you guys are enjoying my frist attempt at zombies in Twilight. Leave me some love and so on. I will try and update again by tonight, but it may be tomorrow. So don't hold your breaths.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

B-POV

I scooped my mom up after hearing that my father didn't make it. I was pissed, sad and at the same time in denial. I knew that there was a possibility that any of us could die at any given time, I just never figured my father into that category. I thought he would out live us all. Call it a childish fantasy if you want, maybe it was. The thought of the strongest man I ever knew and always admired dying is a lot to handle. I loved my father just as much if not more than any other little girl in this world. My heart was broken knowing that it wasn't from natural causes. He was stolen from my mother and me by a cocky kid who shouldn't have been there to begin with. Hearing the news of my dad passing had my mom crumpled on the cold ground; the rain lightly falling all around us as she took in the news was making her soaked and cold. She was in between a state of shock and denial. She couldn't quiet wrap her head around losing the love of her life yet. Her emotions were written all over her face as she tried to cope after hearing such shocking news. I was having trouble acknowledging that he was gone too. It seemed like a dream or better yet a nightmare. One I had yet to wake up from. Wasn't that what this whole infection was though, a nightmare?

My arm protested as I helped my mom upstairs, but I pushed the pain aside. Jasper had helped me push it back into the socket as we were waiting for the gate to open. It hurt like hell and was sore, but it needed to be done. Dougie squeezed my hand after helping my mom on to her bed. I thanked him quietly and headed to her bathroom to run her a bath. She needed to calm down and clean up. The knees of her pants were covered in the black chunky blood from where we destroyed the zeds. I knew when she came out of it and noticed the bloody smears and the smell of rotting flesh she would lose it completely. Perhaps a nice warm bath would help with that? To be honest it was the only thing I could think of to comfort her right now. I planned on taking one myself, after getting her into bed.

I held on to every emotion that was raging through my body and locked it deep inside as I started the water. A few stray tears fell without my permission to do so. I would break down later after I helped my mother. She needed me right now so that was what I focused on. After washing my hands in her sink I noticed that the blood that had dried on my hands would need a good soaking before it would come off so I pushed that aside and focused on a much more important task ... my mother. It would be what my dad would want so as I checked the temperature of the water I spoke quietly to her.

"_**Come on mom; let's get you into a nice warm bath. You must be freezing. This will warm you right up and while you are taking a bath I will go make you some tea. Does that sound good?"**_

She never answered me and that was okay. I didn't expect her to. Her clothes were still damp from the sprinkling of the rain that had fallen when the smoke from the guns cleared. By the time I settled my mom in the tub I headed down stairs to make her some tea. Catching a quick look in the mirror was like looking at a horror movie. There was blood on my face and hands, black sludge spattered on my shirt and jeans and my hair was a frizzy rat's nest of tangles. I knew she wouldn't stay in the tub for long so I made my way to the kitchen promising myself a shower once mom was settled. Quickly taking inventory of the teas we had I quickly made her a cup of whatever was in the green box that said caffeine free and added honey. I didn't grab more than the tea cup and small saucer to set it on. Esme handed me a few pills to help her rest and I thanked her as I went to check on my mother.

Two hours later my mother finally fell asleep, and after pulling the blankets up around her shoulders I headed to my own room. It was late and although Esme was cooking everyone dinner a couple hours ago I had no appetite. Knowing that I needed to eat though I focused on cleaning up first. I took a long hot shower and cried to myself after I was finished washing my hair. The dam broke loose as reality crashed down on me. My daddy was gone and was never coming back! I cried for what felt like hours. Curled in a ball at the bottom of the tub wasn't the way I should honor my dad's memory. Taking a deep breath and shutting off the water I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. After settling on a pair of sweats I quickly got dressed and headed down to the kitchen hoping that nobody could tell that I was crying.

I pulled my hair into a bun as I entered the kitchen. It was one of my grandma's rules growing up and even now, years later I was still doing it. Like it was somehow ingrained in me; that if I didn't my grandma would pop out from the pantry and smack my hand with a wooden spoon. She had done it enough times for me to remember as a child. I shook my head at that kind of logic as I put my plate in the microwave to heat up my food. It seems that all of my family's lessons were coming back since this infection had started. The fighting lessons I had growing up, the fight or flight instinct, the self-perseveration, the lessons of weaponry, and the will to live and fight for what's right. It amazed me what I could remember after all of these years. I figured that most of it was lost after I went away to college.

Sitting down with my newly heated food I thought about everything my family had taught me while I ate. We were going to need that knowledge in the coming weeks. I ate everything on my plate not really tasting it or thinking about what was even there. After rinsing my plate I headed down to my grandfather's office. I could hear Emmett, Edward and Tyler in there and that was where all of the booze was kept. I needed a stiff drink. As I came closer to the room I could hear Emmett clearly.

"_**I don't think that we will be able to live top side for much longer. I am going to open the shelter down below in the morning."**_

Edward's voice wasn't as loud as Emmett's but I could still hear him clearly.

"_**But why? We are all safe here, we have the big fence to keep those things out and the human body needs the sun Emmett."**_

"_**I'm not saying that we are moving down there tomorrow, I'm just saying that we are going to have to start prepping the shelter in case we need to be there. The metal fence crushing those things and knocked out the electrical wiring and the only way to fix it is to open it back up. We can't do that!"**_

"_**Is there any way for those things to get in?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

At this point I was standing in the doorway and listening to the conversation. They hadn't even noticed that I was there and kept the conversation between the two of them. Tyler was sitting on the big leather couch and looking out the window watching the rain fall. He would take a sip of the amber colored liquor and grimace before taking another pull. Emmett and Edward had gone quiet and were staring at each other letting the information sink in. So I walked into the room and grabbed the crystal container full of hundred year old whisky and poured myself a glass before asking.

"_**How?" **_

They both turned to me as the words slipped between my lips. I took my dad's old favorite wing back chair and got comfortable as I waited for Emmett to speak. When he didn't I asked again.

"_**How could they get in Emmett?"**_

Shifting in his seat he picked up the glass with what I am guessing was patron and took a swallow. The wince on his face changed to confidence.

"_**Well although the fence is high, the electrical is out as I have already said. If they could figure out a way to climb it, they could get in. The outside gate isn't closed all the way either. I am guessing that some of the body parts that were crushed are keeping it from closing. Now I'm not saying that the gate will open on its own, but if they could figure out a way to slide it we would be totally screwed."**_

Emmett let out a deep breath while he let his head sag. It was more bad news and we all knew it. I figured that Emmett was right. We should get the shelter cleared out and start loading things down below for the time being. However Edward was right too. We needed the sun for as long as we could. It was important that the kids be around the sun and the UV rays. We had a tanning bed down stairs, but that was more my grandfather's idea of staying tan if we ever had to head down below. Plus there was no way that any of the kids were going to go into that thing. It was dangerous for them and could give them skin cancer. So I looked Emmett in the eye and chanced a look at Edward too before I said what I thought.

"_**Emmett is right, but so is Edward. We need to open up the shelter and prep it just in case we need it. However we need to stay top side for as long as we can. The kids need the sun and to be outside as often as possible. We could always start up a guard watch for those things getting in. You said that you were worried about the entrance, right?"**_

Emmett watched me with guarded eyes as I took a nice long pull of the whiskey and he nodded his head yes.

"_**So we set up a rotation. We have at least two people watching the front gate at all times. If anything seems to be gaining an advantage on getting in they sound some type of alarm and we go underground for a year or so. In the meantime we are going to have to start setting up provisions for the shelter."**_

Edward furrowed his eye brows after taking a drink from his glass. He cocked his head in the most adorable way before asking about what I just said.

"_**What kind of provisions?"**_

"_**Well, we are going to need someone to chop some wood to use in the shelter for the furnace and air conditioning. We will also have to fish and kill a couple of deer and maybe some rabbits. We are going to need some fresh meat and if we vacuum seal it can last for up to a few years. A nice sized buck alone could feed us for the whole winter. We might have to kill off Bessie too. She is getting old and a whole cow will go a long way. We will still have Mazy for milk. We might want to bring her down with all of the hay and grain. We might need her for the long haul. Then there is the matter of gathering the chickens and the old rooster. We are going to need eggs. **_

_**I will need to collect the veggies from the garden along with as much of the fruit that's ripe. I will need to see if anyone knows how to make preserves and jam. If not, I am sure that mom can teach them, after all she taught me. The can goods will go a long way, but from what we have collected over the years before, some of it might be expired so we will have to have someone go through the pantries. We will need someone to build a chicken coop and I was thinking that we could just fill the pool with regular water and use that area down there for the animals. If we can catch a few ducks it would be nice to have that for dinner. I think grandpa has some free range turkeys somewhere on the property? Like I was saying though, there will be a lot to do in the meantime. Maybe we could even make a green house? Who knows?"**_

I was mainly thinking about what we could do to make things easier if we have to live under ground. I am sure that nobody would like powdered eggs, caned milk and so on. We could always make butter if we needed to with a large glass jar, some salt and cream from the milk. The milk alone would come in handy if nothing else. If all else failed we could freeze some of it. It's a pain in the ass, but it can be done. Emmett nodded to me along with Edward liking my idea. Emmett also said that my dad and mom had come to the house about six months ago and had gone through the cupboards and pantries and had gotten rid of expired items and replaced what was bad. I shrugged my shoulders and took a few more gulps of the whiskey trying to numb the pain and fill the void of losing my father. I figured that Emmett was doing the same thing. I knew that they were close.

His own father always had a hard time with Emmett and Dougie spending any time with us in Forks in the summers. I can remember a couple of summers where Emmett and Dougie didn't come. Aunt Emily showed up on the second summer the guys were missing and stayed the rest of the summer with us. I was about twelve when that happened. I remember hearing my dad and his sister fighting about why we hadn't seen them in almost two years. Her husband, Emmett and Dougie's dad didn't think that our family should be teaching the boy's survival skills. I heard the word paranoid and crazy thrown around until grandpa caught me ease dropping and broke up the argument. By the end of August my uncle showed up and begged my aunt to come home making a lot of promises. I was taken out of the room for that too.

~ BXE~

A few hours later Emmett headed to bed and Tyler had fallen asleep on the couch. I had stood up to get some more whisky when the liquor hit me making me slightly dizzy instead of the nice fuzzy feeling I had going on. Edward had almost caught me when I tripped and he laughed as I fell. I started laughing too, because everything just seemed funnier. After telling me I should head to bed Edward said he would walk me. Stumbling down the hall and to the stairs we held on to each other tightly. His body heat was a welcome invasion on my body as it warmed me in ways that I didn't expect. My nipples tightened when he pulled me closer to him and his arm grazed my tit as we headed upstairs. He smelled of soap, scotch and some kind of musky mint. That is if mint could smell musky? Then I remembered the kiss Edward planted on me earlier this afternoon. It was a welcome distraction now. I wanted his lips on me. I wanted to be consumed by him. Feel his hands, lips and tongue on my body. I craved it.

I started out slowly, not too sure how welcome my advances would be taken. I pushed my tits into his side as he helped me down the hall. I angled my chest towards him and inched my fingers under the band of his shirt. His skin was so warm at his waist that I started rubbing his side with my fingertips. He seemed to like it; at least he didn't pull my hand away. Feeling braver than ever before I gave his nice ass a light squeeze. Just trying to get him to touch me back was making me disgruntled so I came up with a plan as we neared my door. I slowed down hoping that he would take the hint that I wanted something more, but he was either too drunk or to dense to catch on to my signals.

That's why when we got to my bedroom door I pulled him inside and all but shoved him on my bed. Then I tried to walk sexily over to him. I tried to master the same walk that Chelsea had taught me all those years ago. It must have worked because when I all but attacked his mouth with mine he didn't push me away. The kiss was hot and needy. I could taste the scotch and mint on his tongue as he plunged into my mouth. The passion and heat behind it was like what those smut writers sell in grocery store paper back isles. _(I happen to like them, don't judge!) _His hands roamed my body and squeezed my ass grinding his erection into my core. I had somehow managed to get my hands under his shirt and lightly raked my fingernails over his abs and pecks while I sucked on his bottom lip.

The next thing I knew my shirt and bra were gone and his lips were wrapped around my nipple making me wetter then I had ever been. His pants were gone and my hand came in contact with a very large erection. I wrapped what I could of my hand around it and stroked from base to tip moving faster and making him moan in my mouth. As he groaned and panted against my breasts his hand found their way under my sweat pants and into my panties. He started stroking my slit making me wetter then I already was. It had been close to two years since someone touched me besides myself. He rubbed my clit in circles making me buck in to his hand and I moaned like a bitch in heat.

"_**I need to be inside you Bella. I need to feel you. I want to cum inside you. You… you like that little girl? Do you want my big dick in this tight little pussy?"**_

I moaned at his dirty talk as he pushed one finger inside me and pumped his finger a couple of times before adding another finger. I writhed and panted as I choked out a yes.

"_**More Edward! I need more of you. I want you to take me. I want you to make me cum on that big cock of yours."**_

Edward grunted and moaned at my confession and quickly ridded me of the clothes in question. Pulling his shirt over his head was a bit of a problem in my inebriated state, but he helped me. Pulling me to him by my hips he spread my legs and nestled his hips in between. Grabbing my hair at the base of my neck he pulled lightly so my head was tilted back and my back arched at him kissing and nipping my neck and chest. His hand made its way to where I wanted him the most making me pull him closer to get some friction.

"_**Do you want me Bella? Do you want me inside you?"**_

Punctuating what he was talking about as he rubbed the head of his cock along my wet slit and adding more pressure to my swollen clit.

"_**Please! Please more please!"**_

The head of his cock was at my entrance and he was nudging my opening slightly like the game Garrett used to play of 'just the tip' when I was still a virgin. Pushing away thoughts of Garrett I focused on Edward and my goal of having him deep inside me. Bringing my legs and wrapping them around Edward's waist I dug my heals into his ass trying to make him push all the way in. He moaned kissing me before placing his lips at my ear.

"_**You have to tell me what you want Bella. You can't force me inside you baby. I'm not a mind reader. I need you to tell me. Do you want my cock in your tight little pussy Bella? Do you want me to make you cum?"**_

"_**Yes Edward, I want you to make me cum on your big cock. I want you to fuck me in every way. Take me how you want me! Please!"**_

With those last words Edward sunk deep inside me. We both groaned as I adjusted to his large size. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into me making me scream out in ecstasy. He pumped a few more times inside me and at this angle I knew I wouldn't cum. I kept rhythm with his thrusts and Edward must have known that I wasn't going to cum because in less than a second he had pulled out of me and flipped me over into doggy style before smacking my ass and entering me again.

He felt so much bigger this way and it kind of hurt my cervix at first. After a few thrusts though I had fully adjusted to his size and was bucking and rocking with him. With one hand on my hip Edward moved the other to my clit and rubbed me to the brink of insanity. I was right on the edge of a cliff, the cord inside me knotted and expanded like little snaps popping inside me pushing me over the edge only to bring me back quickly. As my body started to convulse and throb around his cock milking him my whole body started to shake as words flew from my mouth along with moaning, grunting and Edwards's name.

The cord inside me finally snapped like a tidal wave of orgasms. If I could I would compare the feeling to earthquakes and aftershocks. Only in this case the aftershocks came first and the earthquake itself snapped making my body shutter as my pussy clamped down hard on his dick and he grunted and kissed his way down my back. His thrusts became harder deeper and faster as Edward yelled out _a 'Fuck so good. So fucking good Bella. I love your pussy baby!'_ As he came deep inside me. I collapsed on the bed as the last of my multiple orgasms came to an end. I had always heard of women having them, but I always figured they were a myth. They never happened to me before that's for damn sure! Edwards arms wrapped around my body pulling me close. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep tired mentally, emotionally, and thanks to Edward physically for the first time in years.

I knew I was dreaming. I felt a warm body behind me, his hand rubbing my naked nipple. His moaning turning me on just as much as him stroking my breast. His erection poking me in in the ass. I shifted my lower half and his hard on started stroking between my thighs. It was right on the outer edges of my bare pussy making me wet. I moaned at the sensation his rocking was causing. Shifting forward slightly I felt his big hard cock slip into my throbbing pussy. I heard him moan my name and I knew that it was Edward. The wonderful friction brought back choppy memories of us fucking….no it was more than fucking but not quiet making love either. Edward's breathing became quicker and I knew he was waking up.

His thrusts became longer and harder as he kissed my neck and was moaning my name. His dirty words were absent this morning. This was more like making love. His touches were gentle and he caressed my body. By the time I came Edward wasn't far behind me. He held me to his chest before making any kind of noise besides his content hums. After a few minutes he slowly and carefully pulled out of me and he kissed my ear before saying the words no woman wants to hear.

"_**Bella? We need to talk." **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sm owns Twilight, I just play with the cast.**

**AN/ So first I wanted to thank everyone who has put this story on allert/faves and so on. I am loving that you guys are diggin this story. I would also like to take the time to single out any one who has reviewed. It just amazes me that you you take your time to ask a question, make a comment and so on. I am just so graetfull to all of you who take the time to read this story as well. I will post a couple more chapters soon. How did you like the lemon zest in the last chapter? Please leave me some love.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

E-POV

I woke up wrapped around something soft and warm. My right arm seemed to be trapped and my hand was cupping something round and soft. The smell of something sweet and floral assaulted my nostrils. Still tired and somewhat confused I squinted through my eye lids and noticed dark hair and creamy white skin. Trapped somewhere between asleep and awake I figured that if I was dreaming that it felt too good to let go of. It wasn't until **SHE** started moaning that the memories floated back to me from last night.

I didn't want to wake her and I didn't want to move. It had been almost a year since I had held anyone in my arms or cuddled a willing woman. After Jen moved into my apartment when she found out she was pregnant she slept in the guest room. It was like after our talk about the baby coming; our relationship or what was left of it, was over. Sex ceased to exist. Jen no longer wanted anything to do with me sexually anymore and we became _'just friends'_. When Bella basically threw herself at me last night my willpower crumbled. There is only so much a man can take. I noticed what she was doing from the start and tried to be a gentleman. After all she was drunk and although I have wanted her from the moment I laid eyes on her I didn't want our first time sexually to be while she was drunk and I was buzzed. Up until the minute she kissed me, we had only a small kiss in my moment of panic at the hospital and we hadn't even talked about what we were or if there was going to be an us.

My cock was painfully hard as Bella started rubbing her ass against my _'problem' _and wasn't making it go away; in fact it was making it worse. Then she shifted and the friction made me moan in ecstasy. I tried to pull my lower half away from her body since she was sleeping. I don't think she would appreciate my cock rubbing between her ass cheeks. When I shifted so did she and my now throbbing cock was between her thighs. The wetness seeping from her pussy had me holding her closer instead of pulling further away. When she shifted a third time the tip of my cock ended up at her opening. I groaned as she pushed back on my hard cock sinking deeper into her depths. Her pussy was tight, wet, warm and oh so fucking good!

I pumped my cock in her incredibly tight pussy groaning and biting my lip so I didn't scream out for fear of waking anyone else. I held her tighter as I increased my pace and fucked her like this was the last time she would ever let me touch her. I kissed her and caressed her body trying to memorize every curve, dip, scar and the taste of her skin. By the time the pleasant fog lifted from my brain all the questions floated in.

What did last night mean to Bella? Was this just about sex? Was it just about comfort? Was last night and this morning a mistake to her? What about Katie? What would this mean for me? Did she just use me? I needed to know what all of this meant. I needed to have this, whatever this was between us hashed out. If not for my own peace of mind, for Katie. She was my world and since the day I found out that I was going to be a father, my life was no longer my own. Every choice I made since then would be with both of us in mind. More importantly I didn't use a condom and that in its self could complicate this so much more if she were to get pregnant and didn't want me. Or worse, didn't want the baby. I had already lived through that once with Jennifer, I don't think I could survive if it happened again.

Last night and this morning was amazing, but I needed to know what all of this meant. Because if it was just about comfort, sex and she didn't feel anything more for me or Katie things could get awkward quickly. It wasn't like I could just leave with Katie. This wasn't any type of normal that we were living in any more. We were all lucky! I knew that luxuries like showers, clean clothes and food, not to mention a roof over our head without much fear of getting attacked during the night was a gift in its own. If we couldn't see that then there was no hope for any of us. Losing all the people over the last few weeks could vouch for that. If we needed any type of reminder the bodies of three of our group were right outside waiting to be buried. So with great reluctance I pulled my now softening cock out of her and I steadied my feelings and held on to my insecurities and bit the bullet so to speak.

"_**Bella? We need to talk."**_

Bella sounded reluctant as she answered me keeping her face turned away from me.

"_**About what Edward?"**_

To say that my name from her lips did nothing for my libido would make me a liar. But I willed my now semi back down and as I opened my mouth and everything came gushing out in some sort of verbal diarrhea as I turned her to face me. I needed to look into her beautiful brown eyes when I asked these questions. I needed the answers and her facial expressions could give me that.

"_**Bella I need to know what you thought about last night, this morning and the kiss before we went to the hospital. I know that you have a lot of shit on your mind right now because you lost your dad. I'm sorry. But I need to know if you feel the same way as me. I can't pretend that nothing happened between us. If that's what you want that is? I need to know what you want from us because I want to try. I want to see where this could lead. I know I've only known you for a short time and let me tell you it's not all just physical for me. You are so good with Katie and, and, we didn't use a condom last night or this morning and I don't know what that means. Okay I know what that means, but I don't know if you can get pregnant. I don't know if you are on birth control. Although if you were it would be great. What if you get pregnant? I can't go through what I went through with Jennifer again if you don't want the baby and I don't know if you are clean from STD's? I mean you look clean and I'm pretty sure you are but we rushed into this and I need to know…" **_

Bella put her finger against my lips shutting me up quickly. She shushed me and then kissed my lips before saying anything.

"_**Edward, First of all let me answer some of your questions before you ramble any more. No I have never had any kind of disease, sexual or otherwise. Yes I am on birth control. I get…. well I used to get the shot. It lasts for three months. I had my shot almost a month back so we are covered. I can take the morning after pill if it would make you feel better? I am sure that you must have scooped some up at the pharmacy when you cleared it out."**_

I shook my head no as I let out a deep breath. I didn't need her to take the morning after pill. If she was clean and on the shot then I believed her. Although relieved about the birth control and her being STD free my body was still on edge because she hadn't answered the questions about us yet. So she wasn't confused about what I was shaking my head about I told her.

"_**No Bella. I believe you. You don't have to take the morning after pill unless you want to. Figuratively speaking not all birth control is 100% effective, but the shot sits at about the same rate as condoms with spermicidal lubricant. I believe you. You don't have to if you don't want to."**_

Bella blew out a breath and smiled at me as I stroked her cheek with my thumb before she started talking again. If she would just give us a chance it would make me feel a hell of a lot better. I have never been the type of guy who slept around. I didn't want to rush into anything with Bella and although I don't regret what we did, I do wish we would have waited a while longer.

"_**Now as for last night, this morning and the kiss yesterday. I thought it was all pretty wonderful myself. I mean I'm not sure what you thought about it? But I enjoyed it, all of it. I adore your daughter Edward. I really like you too. I think that….well I would like that. You know seeing what we could have together. I like you, and not just physically too. You are kind, sweet, and thoughtful and I want to know you better. I want you to know me better. I don't consider what we did as a mistake. Yes it happened, when we were drunk, but if I had a chance to do it all over again I would. For now let's just take it slow and one day at a time."**_

Bella smiled while she fiddled with the blanket that she was holding up to her chest. My heart swelled knowing that she wasn't using me. She liked my baby girl and she wanted to see where we could go from here. I was more than elated. I pulled her face to mine and just as our lips touched Emmett banged on the door to tell Bella to get moving and asked through the door if she had seen me because Esme was looking for me.

As quickly as we could I got dressed and Bella headed to her bathroom. We were going to have a busy day today and so on. So far we had taken orders from Bella, Emmett and when he was alive Charlie. Some kind of leadership was going to have to be established soon. Yesterday's choices had already gotten Jake and Charlie killed. What would happen next? After ducking in the hallway Jasper saw me closing the door to Bella's room and smirked at me after winking in my direction. With my eyes I asked him if he would keep it quiet and he nodded his head at me and his grin became bigger; his eyebrow wiggle topped it off. As he came closer to me he whispered quietly before we came to my bedroom door.

"_**I won't say anything Edward, but you guys may want to make it known that your seeing each other. I don't really care either way, but I bet it will come up sooner than later. If it looks like you two are sneaking around than it will come off badly."**_

Jasper gave me a little nudge in my ribs before calling out that he would see me down stairs. I knew he was right and decided that I would talk to Bella as soon as I could about this. Pulling out some clean clothes of jeans and a shirt I jumped in the shower and quickly washed my body and hair. I didn't worry about shaving, mainly because we only had so many razors and I could make it a few days between.

After eating breakfast I would like to say that everything was handled with ease. That wasn't the case though. As Emmett and Bella explained what needed to be done for our survival people bitched and moaned. It was a constant struggle from a select few that weren't too happy with following orders, including Paul and Sadie. Tasks such as collecting eggs, milking cows, cleaning and setting up a front gate watch for the munchers were taken poorly by some. Paul disagreed when his name wasn't called for the front gate watch, but after Bella, Emmett and Dougie threw him a hard look and Renee broke down sobbing he backed off. The rest of the day was in a blur of running here and there. Emmett opened the bomb shelter. That was surprising and left me in awe. It was nicer than the upstairs with crystal chandlers, crystal bowls, vases, and candle holders. The white sheets on every piece of furniture were covered with a fine layer of dust. It was going to take up to a week to get everything cleaned and new items into place.

When it was brought up that we were going to have to kill the older cow and Jasper was nominated for the job he freaked out. After he explained that although he came from a ranch in Texas with steers, cows and bulls he didn't have the first clue as to how to kill one. It seems that feeding them and cleaning up after them was as far as his experience went. He said they would ship the cattle out for killing so he never had to do it. Charlotte ended up with that job. She had worked in a slaughter house when she was younger and had seen it done many times and thought she could do it. By the end of the day all the chores were given out and many things had been already done. Leah, Renee, Esme and the kids got to work on all of the laundry, dusting and scrubbing of the bomb shelter. The newer washing machine and dryer were moved from the house upstairs to down stairs along with the bigger items from the store.

Carlisle was feeling better and was able to remember more of what had happened in Hawaii, but he was still have moments of confusion. I determined that he would need a few days to get back to normal so for the time being I had him set up a room in the bomb shelter with the medical items we would need. The ambulance came in handy. It held more supplies then I remembered. I found a * defibrillator, tubing and bags for ventilating someone along with bags of saline, blood, oxygen, and many other necessities. I had Tyler help me unload everything from the back of the ambulance including the bed. It would come in handy for our little hospital room in the shelter. They guys must have thought in advance when it came to packing up the back of the vehicle. Tyler had found a portable ultrasound machine and a portable x-ray machine towards the back of the ambulance behind the stretcher. Once we had cleared the whole thing out I moved it to the same storage building that Emmett had moved the RV to.

I had seen Bella a few times in passing and although we kept touching to a minimum we did still touch here and give little kisses there without paying attention to who was present or around. I knew I didn't want to keep what we were starting a secret and she seemed to feel the same way. I wanted to give my sister n law a kind of heads up first, but with Carlisle still out of it and many things on our to do lists I didn't find the time. The three guys we lost were buried and it was done without any fanfare. Everyone was present when they were lowered into the ground and Emmett said a prayer for them and then the dirt was shoveled into the bodies.

There was no coffins, wake, or autopsy. Renee decided that very morning that Charlie died how he died and there was no need to cut him up. I agreed so we wrapped each guy in a white sheet and buried them off to the side of the house. Dougie had nailed three crosses together and wrote the names of the men on the front. It was the best we could do for the only ones we could recover. I knew that Charlotte and Tyler were upset that we couldn't bury the men they had lost in the process, but as Bella once said _'the zombies won't wait while we move a corpse'_, and she was right. We never even saw Eric's body at the hospital and I had shot Peter trying to clear the door to get to Jake, Charlie and Car.

By that night Charlotte had the whole cow cut up and Bella, Charlotte, Leah and Alice were vacuum sealing it and putting it in the freezer in the bomb shelter. That was how life was the next few weeks for us. We would work on the chores while having two guards watching the front gate for munchers until the shift change. Nothing had gotten in yet and they seemed to be fighting each other to gain access. We could hear the growls, whines and moans form them at all times, but they never got any closer to coming in. By the time the bomb shelter was cleaned out we moved everything that we would need down stairs, and had taken to even sleeping in the shelter. It made sense that we would get acquainted to our surroundings. It was the backup plan after all.

Emmett had taken the CB radio that Dougie had found one afternoon and set it up just in case we happened upon any other survivors. The shelter and house was big enough for more people, and who was I to disagree about taking others in? Bella didn't share my views, Leah, Rose and Tyler agreed with her. She didn't have a problem with letting the '_right_' people in if they needed help, but if the _'wrong'_ people were let in it could cause problems. Dougie agreed with Bella and then brought up someone named Benjamin and Tia. Going farther into detail about how Benjamin liked to smack around his wife and little boy Liam. Him hitting the child is what led to them getting killed when Charlie and Peter found out. They kicked the woman beater out to protect the kid and wife only to have the wife and kid follow him. Emmett concluded Dougie's story by saying that the zombies attacked the small family before they could get them back inside the RV.

Bella then brought up the likelihood of pedophiles and abusive people still being around. She didn't end there either. There was always a chance of robbers too. Thief's who were looking for a safe place to take over or clean us out of the food and weapons that we had. By the time she was finished ranting I was agreeing with her. People get desperate when it comes to survival and although the average person is smart, people in groups become dumb and panic quickly. They tend to flock like sheep in order to survive and if taking food or guns would keep them alive and someone else would die in their place they would do it to live another day. It was the survival of the fittest instinct better known as marshal's law. We as people tend to follow the stronger willed or stronger personalities seeing as how they are key to our survival, the rest fall into place until the leader falls and someone else takes there place. It was even like that for our group. We followed Emmett, Bella and Charlie while he was alive and counted on them to make the hard choices that would keep us alive.

Emmett still set the radio up, but nobody touched it. By the time we finished the chicken coop and boarding for the cow in the shelter we were pretty much living down there and only venturing top side for fresh air and a few chores daily. Our routine was pretty much normal for the most part, until the munchers learned how to climb the trees nearby. They couldn't make it over the fence because of the large gap between the trees and the fence, but it didn't stop them from trying. We still had two on guard watch at all times and the shifts were twelve hours apart. When Bella and I weren't on guard watch we were spending time with Katie and each other. Making love came few and far between during the weeks. One of us was almost always on guard watch, sleeping, or just trying to get to know each other better. On those rare days or nights that we were able to have sex it was just as good as the first time.

Entertainment in the shelter was always a big deal. Trying to keep all of the kids occupied with tasks here and there helped out some. Esme had started the older kids and a few of the younger ones on reading, writing and math. Science was handled by Renee and that was mostly done through gardening. Bella was able to up root some of the plants and put them into planters and bring them inside. Some old tanning lamps came in handy when there was no sunlight in the bomb shelter we now called home. I was surprised at how Renee was coping with the loss of Charlie. After the first day when she broke down she never cried again in front of anyone. She may have been grieving when she headed to bed, but during the day she stayed busy helping Esme, Leah and Charlotte with the kids. She would smile while teaching the older girls how to make jam in the kitchen or how to sew. Sadie, Alice and even Maria looked to her for advice and care.

Hours passed and turned into days which turned into weeks then months and we never heard from anyone outside of our group. Dougie had busied himself going through the attic with Kera. He had found some _'gems'_ as he like to call them and even brought them down to the shelter for use. An old foosball table, dart boards, old clothes and a record player complete with old records were some of the many things that he had found. I still remember the day he brought down the old gowns and dresses for Maria, Sybil and Emily to play dress up in. I noticed more than once that Emily had Emmett wrapped around her little fingers. When he wasn't busy pulling guard duty you could find him at tea parties, dressed up with an old dinner jacket and top hat; reading stories to the younger kids or chasing them around acting like a bear and tickling them when he would catch them. He really was like a big kid. It was in these times that I really got to know the giant of a man.

Jasper and I worked together on most guard duties. He was always quiet for the most part, only making a comment here or there unless you brought up Alice. I could tell he liked her, but he also worried about what everyone would think if they were to get together. To be honest I kind of felt bad for him. In normal society people would frown upon an almost twenty year old dating a sixteen year old, but I didn't think those rules applied anymore. She had told me that she was almost seventeen when the zombies attacked and he is only nineteen. I told him to go for it and all he did was shrug at my comment.

No one had even batted an eyelash at Bella and my relationship. Car was a little surprised a week and a half after his concussion was gone. Esme was ecstatic about it. She made it out like some kind of love story, and in a way I guess it was? When she would see us together she would get a giddy smile on her face and make an off handed comment about how only I could fine love when zombies were attacking. I would just roll my eyes and smile at her. For the most part we were happy, well as happy as a bunch of strangers could be in a time of crises. The night of the first snow fall was the same night we heard the radio work. The guy on the radio said they were looking for survivors. They were looking for a safe place. I held Bella while everyone gave their opinion on if we should answer. That was the first night that everyone fought. That was also the first night that our guard duty was needed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Now tis chapter and the next are full of information. Yes there will be drama and maybe someone from the past? Read and find out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

B-POV

It had been awhile since we had come back to my grandpa's house. For the most part everyone was getting along. Angela was sitting next to me and Edward was behind me. I was holding Katie because she had woken up to be fed and changed. Edward and I decided on some mashed bananas and a few teething cookies along with some formula. Katie was sitting up now and I was so damned proud of her. I loved her like my very own and Edward seemed happy that Katie and I spent a lot of time together and got along so well.

We had all been laughing and talking about funny things that had happened with the kids and each other just hours before. Katie couldn't really say much, but our endless game of patty cake was keeping her happy so I wasn't about to stop. I couldn't pinpoint what month it was exactly, but the first snow fall had happened today. The munchers were still behind the gates and for the most part it was deemed safe for the kids to come outside and play in the snow. If I had to take a guess I would say it was October or November and Emmett agreed with me.

The kids were all cleaned up from the snow and were getting warm by the fire drinking hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. Angela and my mom had dinner duty tonight and had cooked up a feast to celebrate what could in fact be Thanksgiving. Seeing as how none of us had a up to date calendar it was just a guess. Ben and Carlisle had guard duty tonight and Charlotte had already taken the men out a plate. Esme had her hand on her round stomach and was talking with Rose and Maria about the new baby coming soon while little Christian slept peacefully in her lap.

The fire had been doing double duty of sorts by roasting marshmallows for the smores Rose was putting together and warming our chilled bodies. Emmett had been complaining that a few of the kids had gotten more marshmallows then he did in his hot chocolate. Rose or better known as _'wosie'_ by Emily had rolled her eyes at my big baby of a cousin, while his little girl offered her dad the half eaten marshmallow from her mouth in an attempt to make her dad smile. Emmett took the soggy mallow with a tight smile and a coo to his daughter. The panicked look he threw at Rose was comical. His eyes kept cutting to the drool soaked sweet and his daughter who had given up her snack. After handing her dad her mallow she looked at Rose and pouted her lips.

"_**Wosie, I gived daddy my mar mallow. My Wosie I had nother one pweese. I have new mar mallow my Wosie?"**_

The head tilt as she asked HER Wosie for a new mallow while Emmett popped the slobber soaked treat in his mouth was comical. Rose wouldn't give any of the marshmallows away because of the smores and when Emily asked Rose all but handed the child the bag. She gave her one for each hand as Emmett tried to pout but failed miserably at the sight of Rose and Emily. Where Rose was convinced Emily made the sun rise and set and Emmett could say the same about the blond bombshell. She had told me that she liked my cousin Emmett, but Emily had captured her heart. That was also the same night that she had told me she had trouble trusting men, but was learning to put her trust in Emmett. I shook my head as I watched Rose smirk and smash the latest smore she had just finished putting together in Emmett's face while she laughed along with Emily.

Riley and Seth were having an animated conversation about their training. It was decided a few weeks ago that the two almost teenaged boys would need to learn gun control and hand to hand combat. It was something that needed to be done in case the munchers were to get in somehow. It was better than the alternative of letting the kids try and fend for themselves with no clue how to fight back. After Paul had killed my dad on accident; it was decided by most of us that the kids should be taught how to fire a weapon and know how to take care of themselves so nothing like that would happen again. Sibyl had started talking about Christmas coming soon and wondered aloud if Santa was still alive because of the zombies when we heard the long silent CB radio crackle.  
><em><strong><br>"Is anyone out there?"**_

A man's voice could be heard as the room went silent. Everyone was looking around at each other, even the kids went quiet as everyone looked at the CB radio and we heard the man speak again.

_**"If there is any survivors out there please say something? We are looking for any safe place that we can settle down at. Are there any other survivors out there?"**_

My breath caught in my throat as Katie squirmed in my arms; she was getting frustrated because our game of patty cake was cut short. My eyes shifted to Edward and then to Emmett as everyone had an opinion on if we should talk to them.

_**"We should tell them there are other survivors."**_ Leah said as she looked at the radio.  
><em><strong><br>"No, we should keep silent. We don't know these people or what they want." **_Tyler said as he eyed Leah and then the radio as the man started speaking again.

_**"Please if anyone can hear us, please answer us. There are three cars and eight of us. Please, is anyone out there?"**_

The man on the radio stopped talking and then another voice could be heard as our group became more agitated the longer nobody touched the radio to answer the outsiders.

_**OUTSIDERS CONVERSATION ON THE RADIOS.**_

"Nobody is out there Aro, just give up already!"

_**"We don't know that Victor! They could just be scared or not have a radio."**_

_**"Shut up Aro! Nobody answered before we left Alaska and nobody fuckin answered us in Canada. The whole world is the zombie's now. Were the last people on earth and were never going to find a place that's safe with other people. Just accept it and move on."**_

_**"You don't know that Victor!"**_

_**"Will you two just shut the fuck up? I'm tired of this argument already! It's like listening to a broken record."**_

_**"Who asked you Stephen?"**_

_**"I'm just saying what all of the rest of us are thinking and too afraid to say Victor!" **_

_**"Well we need to try something! Were almost out of food and gas. We need to settle somewhere for a while."**_

_**"And you think that calling on the radio to these non-excitant survivors are going to somehow help us?"**_

_**"It can't hurt Victor! Just stay out of it." **_

_**THE GROUPS TALK.**_

_**"We should let them know that there are other people out there. They sound so desperate!"**_ Charlotte said as Emmett nodded in agreement with her.

_**"We should let them know that we have a safe place to come to. It doesn't sound like they are bad people or like there are too many of them. Charlotte's right!"**_

I was getting pissed at him acting like he was doing this for the good of everyone. He was overlooking the bigger picture.

_**"And then do what Emmett? It's not like we can let them in without letting the munchers in too, that is if the munchers don't get to them before we do! Even if they are good people we have to think about protecting the kids and the people already here!"**_

Edward who had been quietly listening to both the arguing between the group and the outsiders on the radio shook his head and had gotten involved as he took Emmett's side.

_**"Emmett's right Bells. If it wasn't for you and my brother a lot of us wouldn't have even been alive right now. We need to at least let them know that there are survivors out here."**_

Tyler looked around and Esme clutched her stomach and the tears in her eyes spilled over. Then he looked at me and for a moment I swear it was like he could read my mind when he spoke.

_**"Say we do let them know that there are survivors out there. Then what? Are you prepared to risk our lives for these strangers? Are any of you even sure that they are good people? This could all be some kind of act to get us to answer them."**_

It was an act of thoughtlessness on Emmett's part that made the radio and the room go quiet. Everyone started getting louder and talking over each other. I was trying to plead my case while Emmett decided to take control over the situation at hand. He was holding the speaker for the radio in one hand while he spoke aloud to the whole room and the outsiders all at once effectively making everyone stop arguing from both sides.

_**"Will everyone just quit fighting and shut up for a minute?"**_

As the first man's voice from the radio came through again I knew the choice was taken out of all of our hands by my stupid cousin.

_**"Hello survivors! My name is Aaron but everyone calls me Aro! We heard you. Is there a safe place we can go?"**_

The room was deadly silent as Aro's voice carried through the room. Emmett squeezed his eyes closed tightly as he put his head in his hand and shook it back and forth slowly as he spoke to the outsider.

_**"I honestly don't know?"**_

Emmett winced as the words escaped his mouth, then he stared at the radio as if it was going to give him the answer to the meaning of life.

_**"How could you not know? Are you guys on the road too?"**_

The pained expression on Emmett's face made it known to everyone just how badly he knew he screwed up. I quietly asked Charlotte and Leah to gather up the kids and take them to the shelter along with Esme and my mom. Riley gave me a tight hug before he turned and followed Seth down stairs. Sadie sat stoically next to Paul clutching his hand as we all waited for Emmett to Explain.

_**"No were not. Look I don't know what to tell you Aaron. The place we are at now is safe for us, it would be safe for all of you too, but the front gate is surrounded by zombies. We are unable to kill them because of the very gate I was talking about. It is too risky to open it. We have women and children here so the risk alone is not worth it. We truthfully don't even know how many zombies are outside right now."**_

The line to the outsiders was quiet for a moment then all hell broke loose through the airwaves. The questions were rapidly fired at as so quickly we didn't really have time to answer any of them let alone know who was asking in the first place.

_**"Where are you located now?"**_

_**"Is there food and water there?"**_

_**"Is it really safe there?"**_

_**"Is there a back way in?"**_

_**"Could you please try and help us?"**_

_**"How do we get there?"**_

_**"How many people are with you there?"**_

_**"Is there a chance for survival there?"**_

So many questions were asked and yet the only one I could focus on was the one that stood out the most. _'Is there a back way in?'_ Emmett and Dougie hadn't been around the summer when my dad talked our grandpa into putting in a back door to the gate. His reasons for escape in case something happened were more than logical at the time. If something ever happened to the front gate and the years passed we might need a quote unquote back door. My mom knew about it and so did I. However she was down stairs in the shelter with the kids so I was the only one who could speak up. To be honest I never gave any thought about the back door. It had slipped my mind completely. It was only installed a few years before we closed the doors when grandpa died. This wasn't about memories passed through. What was the right thing to do here? Do I speak up about the back way in and let these surviving outsiders inside our safe haven? Or do I keep my mouth shut and let one or  
>more of them try to take the front gate and live with their blood on my hands?<p>

From the very beginning I have been all about saving people, even if one I did save ended up killing my own father. What could be worse than that? He still lived among us and worked by our side's day in and day out. He slept down the hall from where we laid our own weary heads. I knew the answer before I could continue with my train of thought. I knew it before I even questioned it. They could be worse. My dad always used to say that the hell you know is better than the one you don't. So far we had gotten lucky in the survivors we had. None of them were bad people. None of them had police records. None of them were baby rapers. The people who wanted in could be all of these things and I needed to think before I gave my cousin directions to the back door to the gate, because I knew deep down in my heart that he would give it to those people without a thought about the rest of us. I know that he wanted to protect survivors, he wanted to help. That's all well and good, but at what cost?

What if we did open the doors to these strangers? Would there be more munchers at that gate then at the front gate? Could we take the risk? I wanted to say no. I wanted to grab that damn radio and scream that they needed to make their way to somewhere else. To forget they heard from us and just move along. But I knew in my gut that was the wrong thing to do. These people were desperate like Charlotte said. They could be good people and here I was ready to turn them away. There were only eight of them and if they were thieves there were more of us and we could fight them off if we needed to. It had been about six months since the munchers took, over and judging by the ones outside our own gate they were still alive and kicking. These people needed our help.

Katie was squirming in my arms and I knew telling the everybody else about the back entrance was the right thing to do. So I stood up with Katie in my arms and said in a sure voice _**'There is a back way in.' **_before walking out of the room with my baby in my arms. I cuddled her close as I had gotten to the door to the shelterand called for Rose. As unsure of the outcome as I was I knew that I was doing the right thing. I jumped slightly when Angela came up behind me and touched my shoulder.

"_**Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you."**_

Angela looked apologetic and sheepish as I held Katie to me like a life line. My heart was hammering in my chest and flooding my ears while my adrenalin spiked and the fight or flight instinct kicked in.

"_**It's fine Angela."**_

"_**Here let me take her."**_

Katie cooed and reached out to pull Angela's hair that had come loose from her low swept pony tail. Katie babbled for a moment saying _'mama and dada' _while Angela and I watched. I could tell she wanted to say something from the look in her eyes, but I could also tell that she didn't want to interfere. I kissed the still babbling baby on the head and told her I loved her before I went to turn back to the great room and to explain everything to my cousin. Just as I turned around Angela caught my elbow.

"_**I just wanted to say that….well….You are doing the right thing. You didn't have to speak up about the back way in, and I know you are worried. It will all work out, you'll see. It's just I think you are doing the right thing by letting in more survivors. It will give them a chance at living. I just wanted to say that."**_

She smiled so kindly at me that my fears reared up again. I know that she thought that this was the right thing to do and in retrospect it is. However the voice in the back of my head was saying that hindsight is twenty, twenty. So Angela wouldn't feel badly about trying and failing at making me feel better I just smiled back as I smoothed Katie's now dewy brown locks before making a non-damaging remark.

"_**Yeah, I sure hope so."**_

With those words echoing in my head I made my way back to the living room. About half way there I heard gun fire. All hell was breaking loose out front and everyone inside started arguing again. Sadie, Paul, Kera and Angela who had run back upstairs to help us were sent back down stairs to the shelter. I bypassed everyone and headed straight for the guns and ammo. By the time I had gotten outside and joined the rest of the group the shots were done. On top of the fence were the bodies of a half a dozen zombies. I couldn't even tell if they were men or women they were so decomposed. Car had explained that the trees had bowed because of the weight of the zombies and snow that they were able to kind of fall onto the fence. Ben said it was more like leaping but neither mattered. It all boiled down to the same thing. We were going to have to head inside permanently. Emmett was so absorbed with checking out the black sludge and rotted flesh that slid down the wall that he had completely zoned out. I had called his name a few times to no avail. It took me smacking him in the arm to get his attention.

"_**You get on that damn radio and you tell those people they have a couple of hours to get here. If they are not here by sun rise then they won't be staying here. We are closing up the house and heading into the shelter."**_

Emmett's face would have been comical if it wasn't for the situation we were now all in.

"_**But…."**_

I halted his words with the look on my face. My scowl was set, my chin lifted and my left eyebrow was cocked. He wasn't going to try and talk his way into more time. I was already being kind by giving them till sunrise. He knew not to test me.

"_**Do NOT 'but' me Emmett Patrick McCarty! My daughter is inside there and she has already lost one mother, she will not lose another. I get that you want to help them Emmett. I want to help those people too. The back gate is close to Sequim. They can find it by going through that town and bypassing Forks all together. If they make it to the gate we will help them, if not then they fend for themselves. It is too dangerous to stay top side anymore!"**_

The look on Emmett's face made me want to take back everything I just said. I wasn't sure why he would look so guilty or regretful when he didn't do anything really wrong, it could be because he answered the outsiders or something more. However the regret that showed in his eyes alone was enough to make me rethink what I was about to say, but I knew that it was the truth and needed to be said. He did too, even if he didn't want to agree with me. So I said what he didn't want to say.

"_**Admit it Emmett, you have thought of this too. All it would take is one of those trees to fall into the fence bringing those things right inside with it. We can't take that kind of chance. This right here is the reason why."**_

I pointed to the rotting corpses a top the fence. One of the zombie's ribs had been smashed completely flat from the impact of the fall. The muscle and tendons straining against the small amount of rotting skin left on its arm. I shook my head at the image and smell permeating the air before turning back on my cousin.

"_**Now go and tell them! You got us into this mess, you get us out!" **_

It was hours later, just before dawn that we stood at the back gate waiting for the outsiders fully armed. The long winding dirt road that we came down was filled with darkness. The black night trying to close in on us, only being held back by the lanterns and flashlights. The trees swayed in the crisp breeze, their shadows looming making it look more and more like a horror movie. The utter silence was making me anxious. The group of eight had picked up two more survivors along the way making them a group of ten now. The two women had been living in the car until it had broken down. They were walking the highway according to Aaron. The rest of the group had been made up off all men and one woman before picking up the stragglers. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I was brought back to the present by Tyler speaking to Emmett.

"_**How much longer till they get here? It's almost dawn."**_

Edward moved closer to me and squeezed me closer to his body as the wind whipped through the trees sending a chill rippling through my body. Something was off. The moaning in the distance was the only sign of munchers close by. This was too much of a risk. I was sure of it. The cold night was making me edgier then I was already. Rose had come with us to add back up if we needed it. The sky had started to lighten up slowly and between the chill in the air, the outsiders and the moaning from the munchers I was ready to say fuck it and head back. The dark grey sky was getting lighter when I told Emmett that we weren't going to wait any longer. I was sick of this shit. Just has he had agreed with me the rumbling of several cars came from a distance.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is a longer chapter than I have been posting lately. It is also full of information and that little suprise I told you all about. Now kick back relax and enjoy!**

**SM owns Twilight yada yada yada...you know what I mean. Pleasde leave me some love and maybe your thoughts on these last couple of chapters?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

E-POV

"_**Listen asshole I am not one of the playmates from Heffs house! I have never posed for some seedy magazine you stroke your limp dick to. I would rather lick the taint of a monkey then show my girly bits to a perve like you. And furthermore if you ever talk to me like I am some stupid hick slut who will suck your dick because you told me to or said please then I will break both your legs and arms and chuck your ass out with the munchers. You got me peepeedo?"**_

Rose screeched through the hallway at Victor. She had been calling him Peepeedo for the last week. My abs hurt from laughing so hard at some of the shit that slips through her lips. Rose had come up with names for all of the new arrivals. When Alice asked her why she called Victor Peepeedo, Rose responded that's because his gut is so big it must stick out farther then his peepee do. From the moment the outsiders arrived it was clear that something's were bound to change. For one Victor was a man hard up for pussy and thought making crude comments and ordering women around was going to get him SOMEWHERE. Victor had dark greasy hair that was falling out and thinning in places. His eyes were a light blue and he had a bulbous nose and no chin. His stomach was rounded by what I could only guess was drinking large amounts of beer, and I wondered how he hadn't lost the belly since the munchers took over.

Aaron was a strange guy. He was so thin he was almost bony with dark eyes and grey hair. He loved to talk about his hobby as a taxidermist before the munchers started; like I said strange. The other guys averaged in size and didn't really stand out much. The three females were different. I am guessing that the two new comers to the group were the first to break off from it. Their names were Heidi and Vera and although they seemed nice they didn't know what to expect from us. Judging by the way Emmett and I put Victor in his place that night they seemed relieved.

The last woman was the one that worried me the most. It wasn't because of the almost hopeful look she gave me and it wasn't how she reacted when I gave my name. It wasn't even the sob that escaped her mouth when I called Bella my wife. No it was when she called herself my mother that worried me the most; because the third woman was Elizabeth Masen formally known as Elizabeth Cullen.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Emmett opened the gate for the vehicles to full into full view. Loads of bags took up all the room of the roof of the first car. The old blue geo storm was faded in places and dirty. The man behind the wheel was greying and older. I figured that must be Aaron or Aro as he liked to be called. The first voice was that of an older man so I could only guess. I pulled Bella closer as the group of people filed out of the now stopped cars. A portly man with dark thinning hair leered at Bella then Rose. I was going to put any question of Bella and I being together to rest. Before I could say anything the man licked his lips and started in with the raunchiest talk to Bella._

"_**Oh sugar, you have such a fuckable little mouth. Those plump lips would look mighty good wrapped around my cock, so would your pussy. I'm not too sure how many guys you have fucked since you have been here though? Maybe I will grant you a pity fuck before the rest of the guys have a go at you? I hate sloppy seconds."**_

_My blood was boiling with rage; however I could feel Bella vibrating in anger at my side as her finger twitched on the trigger of RPK semi-automatic gun. I could feel her reach for the throwing knives in the waist of her pants when I pulled her arm away from the gun. Before she killed this stupid fucker I figured he either was about to get his ass handed to him or he was about to get himself killed. _

"_**Hey dough boy that's my wife you are talking to. Now here is some friendly advice if you plan to stay here. Number one don't and I repeat DON'T piss off my wife Bella. Second DON'T ever talk to any of the women here like you just did. And third and most importantly No means NO motherfucker. The women who live here are anything but weak. My wife and Rosie here will have no problems killing you in the time it takes you to close your mouth. MY Bella here has an itchy trigger finger and if I have to tell you those rules again, I will be the man handing her the knife that cuts the tongue from your mouth or the limp dick from your crotch. You get what I'm saying Pillsbury?"**_

_He was stuttering and spitting a bit before someone named Phil forced his head to nod.__Emmett scratched his chin and I could see the gears turning before he spoke. For the first time since I had met the bear of a man I was actually scared of him._

"_**Look doughboy Edward here asked you a question. If you can't speak like a normal person and answer him then you can turn your tubby ass around and leave. Right now we have enough people living here and for the most part we all can get along together. We don't need this shit and frankly your ass doesn't seem worth the trouble it will cause. Now Bella here is my cousin and this is our family's land. I can treat you like a friend or a trespasser. I doubt anyone will miss your witty conversation if you leave now. What's it going to be tubby?"**_

_The man I had nicknamed Pillsbury nodded his head as he looked around at the other guys behind him. We could all hear them snickering. The woman off to the side however had tears streaming down her face. When I locked eyes with her I could see the same shade of green staring back at me. Her dirty face and grubby clothes did nothing to hide the fact that I knew her. When I introduced myself as Edward Cullen she hiccupped and cried harder. I wasn't about to admit that I knew who she was though. Even if she was here and a survivor it didn't change anything. Bella broke off all talk when the tubby bastard opened his mouth and Bella threw a knife over his shoulder spearing a wayward zombie in the head. The muncher dropped and Bella shrugged before saying anything._

"_**Oh I'm sorry Pillsbury did I break your concentration? Well allow me to retort! Let's get moving. It will only be a matter of time before more munchers head this way and I need to check on Katie."**_

_Just as Emmett and Rose nodded at Bella and I kissed her temple Elizabeth all but ran to me._

"_**Edward it's me, your mom Elizabeth. I was on my way to get you and your brother my handsome boy. I know it's been awhile since you have seen…"**_

_I put a stop to this shit before she could even start. She was no better than Jennifer. She left me just like Jen left Katie. Although I would never regret Katie, I knew that a place deep in my heart wondered if the problem was me. If Bella had a choice to leave me and be with someone else would she? Just as I started shaking my head Bella wrapped both of her arms around my neck and held my face in her hands before she mouthed the words 'I Love You' to me. To be honest I didn't really know what to say to Elizabeth. I remembered her face although now it was wrinkled in places, her eyes stood out among her greasy dirt caked hair. I knew her long ago and yet I didn't really know her now. So I turned towards Elizabeth and raised an eyebrow at her before saying the truth in not so many words._

"_**Look lady, um Elizabeth. I don't know you and I don't have a mother so…You must be mistaken. Come on Bella lets go get our little girl."**_

_With that I gave Bella a squeeze and pulled her back to our four wheelers. As Emmett closed the gate I chanced a look at Elizabeth and her face was crumpled. A man who called himself Stephan was comforting her by whispering words of encouragement while he led her back to the car they came from._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Needless to say Car was even more pissed off then I was. All I can say was that it was interesting when he came face to face with her. Between the look of disgust and pity there was an undercurrent of worry. I later came to the conclusion that he would have to tell his almost ready to pop wife that our mother who abandoned us was now here in this house. That didn't go over very well. Car had put Esme on bed rest seeing as she was already starting to dilate. She screamed every name in the book at Car while calling the woman who gave us life a few choice words. The scary thing was I could hear her and I wasn't even in the room.

The emotional gap that had formed after my mother left Car and me was as big as the Grand Canyon now. I held no ties to her as far as I was concerned and I know that Car felt the same way. We didn't owe her anything. Not that she would admit it. I have tried to be civil and keep the peace, even though I want to demand answers. Car is taking her being here as some kind of interference in our lives. He sometimes acts like she had planned all of this and I even see Esme reminding him that the zombie attacks were not Elizabeth's fault. Neither was the fact that she found us here in this house in Washington. It was all just plain dumb luck. Dad was already one foot in the grave before the munchers showed up, so I didn't understand why Car would treat Elizabeth with such distain when he treated our dad much worse and he never left us. Yea, I was mad as hell at her for leaving us. Yes I was pissed that she was here now. I was beyond livid that she wanted Katie and Christian to call her grandma when she was only an acting parent for a few years of our lives. However it wasn't like we could kick her out, so I figured that the least I could do was keep my distance from her and be civil. If only Car would do the same we wouldn't have so much tension in the house.

We had to put Esme on a fatty food diet because of the type of food we were eating wasn't making her gain enough weight. A few of the ducks that Emmett and Bella had killed on one of our hunting trips for the shelter have come in handy. At least she can keep it down. The elk, rabbit and beef were giving her some trouble. She couldn't have any fresh seafood so the fish was out and the chickens we do have need to be saved for the eggs. It was hard finding anything she could eat now days and even worse finding food she could keep down. I will be glad once she has the baby and things can return back to normal.

I headed down stairs still laughing at Rose's antics. She was going to end up killing Victor, if Bella didn't do it first. Victor knew not to mess with Bella. Especially after Bella broke his left hand after he touched her shoulder a couple days ago. The one-time Victor said something crude to Rose and Emmett had gotten involved, Rose flipped out. But the filth coming from his gob he called a mouth made me want to hit him. Sure Emmett knocked him out with one punch. It took a while for Victor to regain consciousness but Rose didn't appreciate it. After she put Emmett in his place using some very colorful language she kissed him for his protective tendencies.

Bella never really minded that I called her my wife. I kind of already saw her as such and the one time I offered her a wedding ring she wouldn't accept it. She said that didn't matter to her if I called her my wife, but she wouldn't take the ring. She said it wouldn't be 'REAL' to just put a ring on. I understood, but I wished that she would wear it. Bella, Riley, Katie and I were kind of like a little family. Katie loved the almost teenager and I have to say he is a good kid. I have been personally teaching him and Seth with the help of Jasper and Emmett about how to take down a muncher. With Seth all of us guys have taken him under our wing. Loosing Jacob was hard on the kid, it didn't help that Leah fell into a deep depression after her husband died. Some days it would take a few of the girls to help get her out of bed. Renee and Charlotte helped with that area and the three of them seemed to have formed a bond from the experience. I didn't question it.

I shook my head as I headed into the kitchen and picked up the two packed lunches for Emmett and I. Bella wanted to close the top hatch of the shelter after the outsiders came. I knew she was scared and with the recent attempt at coming in I couldn't fault her. It was only a matter of time before the munchers tried again. I headed upstairs for my turn at guard duty since Emmett was already headed up there when I put Katie down for a nap. Everyone that was now staying in the shelter was doing their best to get along with each other. It was working out about as good as could be expected, all things considered.

I nodded politely to Vera and Heidi as I made my way to the opening to the shelter. Once I climbed through I headed to the front door that was only used for guard duty now. Jasper and Ben were still waiting on me before heading back down underground. As I approached the guys I could vaguely hear their conversation.

"_**I don't think that Heidi like the attention Paul keeps giving her and it's starting to piss Sadie off. Vera is a good sport for the most part. She keeps laughing off Paul's advances on her girlfriend, but I think someone should talk to Paul."**_

Ben said as I came through the door. I was about to suggest that we have one of the girls talk to Sadie about the situation and someone talk to Paul before Jasper cut in.

"_**This isn't just affecting Heidi and Vera either. Now that Paul is making passes at Heidi and Sadie is jealous she has been coming on to me. You guys know how long it took for Alice and me to get together. Sadie throwing herself at me is only pissing Alice off. I have tried to speak to Sadie about the issue, but it seems to fall on deaf ears. After talking to Alice about it she suggested that I talk to you or Edward. Alice maybe tiny, but we all know what she can do and frankly I don't want to be on the receiving end."**_

Bella and I had talked about this very issue when I brought her and Alice their plates of dinner last night when they were on guard duty. I don't even think that Alice wanted me brought into it, but I happened to be the one from dinner duty last night and overheard the conversation. I knew some kind of meeting for the whole house needed to be done. If Sadie and Paul want to have their little teenage lover's spats, they don't need to bring other couples into it. So I cut in and gave my advice.

"_**Emmett, maybe we should have some kind of meeting. You know hash out some of the problems that we are having in the house. Paul either doesn't understand that Heidi is gay or is ignoring the issue. That needs to be stopped because it is affecting other couples including Heidi and Vera. Even if Vera chooses to laugh off his crush, it is making Heidi uncomfortable. Then the issue with Sadie trying to make him jealous is starting to cause problems with Jasper and Alice and there shouldn't be any. Both of those kids are disregarding other people's relationships. Not to mention Pillsbury not taking the hint. He has already gotten his hand broke by Bella and Rose isn't far from doing some serious damage herself. If we don't do something about these problems soon, it could fester and make things worse in the long run. After all we will all be dealing with cabin fever soon enough."**_

Emmett looked thoughtful, taking in everything we had just said and it was only a matter of time before someone gets hurt. Weather emotionally or physically the damage could be great. After a moment Emmett started nodding his head before he spoke.

"_**You guys are right. We need to do something before things get even more out of hand then they already are. I will call a meeting after Edward and I end the shift change."**_

Once the shop talk was all done Emmett pulled out his droid phone and started pulling up a game from his apps. When I asked him why he still had the phone he just shrugged.

"_**You know that just because the service doesn't work the apps might? At least that's what I was hoping? I downloaded a whole bunch before the cell service dropped completely. Maybe just maybe I can still play them? Here's to hoping."**_

With that said he tried to pull up a game on his long dead phone. It looked like the app was still there, but it wouldn't work. With a shrug and a sigh Emmett put the useless cell back in his pocket. It piqued my interest to be honest. Why didn't he try his phone a long time ago?

"_**I am a little confused Emmett, why didn't you try the apps before now?"**_

"_**Well I have. Ok I found my old cell phone in a drawer in my room. I was just picking shit up ya know? Rosie gets pissed if I leave dirty laundry around….anyway after I found the phone I looked for the charger. So once I found it I charged it and figured that the next time I'm on muncher duty I would try the games. Let's be honest, it's boring as shit out here. The munchers aren't getting in. Sure we can use them for target practice if we wanted. But mostly we just sit out here and wait and wait and wait some more. So I figured why not try the games on my phone. So I tried it the other day when I was covering for Carlisle and it didn't work. I figured might as well try it again. Couldn't hurt, after all what's the worst that could happen? It doesn't work? Then I could always try some other day."**_

"_**I see your point."**_

The truth is I did. It was boring out here. Emmett seemed to be in a chatting mood so I figured that maybe we could address some things that have been on my mind.

"_**Hey Em, do you feel like we are caged in here? I get why we are here; it's safer here then out there. I just mean how much longer could this thing really last? It has been about four or five months already. Then when it's all said and done, what's next? Do we try and make a town here or do we all go our separate ways?"**_

Emmett had a serious look on his face before he looked off at the munchers climbing the trees. The few I could see were covered in black blood, puss and had on little to no clothes. Some were missing skin and only had muscle left on their bones. The gurgling and growling noises they made we had all gotten used to a long time ago. The smell was something we had gotten used too also. With as many dead bodies as there were outside the gate it was bound to stink. Since the winter set in it wasn't as bad as it was in the summer. I saw Emmett shift in his chair a bit and I turned my attention once again to him.

"_**Yeah Eddie, I feel caged in just like you do. I know that's a stupid thing to say. Yeah it's safe here. We have food, running water, electricity and weapons. What more could we need right? But we have always gone and done what we wanted for so long that it's hard to adjust. Then throw in the fact that we can't even bring the kids outside and it makes it that much harder. What do we tell the kids about Christmas? Santa? Easter? What about birthdays? Even though all of us parade around pretending that everything is fine something is there to remind us that it's not anymore.**_

_**Before we got here I thought that the house was our salvation for this zombie shit. Yeah this house and property are keeping us alive, but like you said for how long? It could be weeks, months or even years. Truth is none of us know how long this shit is going to last? Then you add in the fact that Bella picked up a guy who said Mexico had the infection too and the rest of the world is all nothing but a guess. This shit could be global, or it could be spread only as far as North America, South America and Canada. Maybe Europe is safe? Maybe nowhere is? **_

_**I don't know what we're going to do when the munchers are gone. I guess we could go our separate ways. Or we could rebuild the town. It is all up in the air right now."**_

Emmett was quiet for a while. He just sat back and folded his arms across his broad chest with his gun in his lap. We both sat in silence for a long while. Truthfully I didn't know what to say to everything he just laid out for me. I never really gave any thought to the rest of the world. I figured that it was all fucked as of now, so why bother? I picked up his lunch and nudged his arm with the cooler. Bella had set two sandwiches in each cooler along with some cut up apples, carrots and some warm cookies.

Emmett ate his cookies first and then moved on to the sandwiches. After eating half of the first one he paused watching a muncher try and get closer to the gate. The muncher had to be at least twenty feet off the ground. His arms had most of the muscle and he just kept pulling himself higher and higher on the tree. That is until the branch broke that held the zombie and the muncher fell and hit every branch on the way down and disappeared before we heard a thud. Emmett busted up laughing and I did my best not to choke on the water I was trying to swallow.

"_**Hey Ed do you believe in god?"**_

Talk about coming out of left field. Emmett set his sandwich down and un-screwed his water bottle cap taking a big swig. I shrugged and nodded before realizing that he was watching the trees again.

"_**I guess I do. Why?"**_

"_**I've been giving everything you asked me a lot of thought. I think that god kind of comes into the whole thing. Ya' know?"**_

"_**I guess? I haven't really given it much thought. My dad raised us….no scratch that my dad made sure that we went to church growing up. I guess we could be called Christian, but that's about it."**_

Emmett nodded and scratched his chest taking another bite of the apple in his hand. After chewing he finished off the apple and shook his head before talking again.

"_**I think that the dinosaurs come into it too. Now just hear me out before you start questioning me about my IQ. Nobody knows what really killed the dinosaurs. Some say it was evolution, some say a meteor or ice age. Who really knows besides those prehistoric creatures? Sure we can speculate, but even science can only go so far when it comes to a global killer. However what science does say is that some of the animals that didn't die evolved. **_

_**Now you take the shit storm we are in now. The muncher are here, most if not all of the human population is gone but us. Does that mean that we can survive? Maybe. Can we evolve? Sure. Hell my grandparents and their parents have been waiting for some shit storm to try and take them out. I think they were more or less counting on some kind of bomb going off, but we got this. **_

_**Now is where I think god comes into it. In order to believe in god you have to believe in Satan. Now I'm not saying you have to worship him, but with the good comes the bad and Satan is the bad. It says in the bible that the dead will walk the earth when hell is full. But since the whole damn book or many books depending on religion you are were written by man I think they are more like good ideas. An outline for how god would want us to live. It's not his written word or there would only be one book, one god and that's not always the case. **_

_**Anyway if we follow the bible, even the christen beliefs does that mean that hell is full? If you mix the two, humans and dinosaurs this could be our ice age or meteor only we get the walking dead. Is that the hand of god or just shitty luck? Either or this infection or whatever you want to call it is a global killer. **_

_**Now I've coveted, I've killed, even before this shit happened. I was a cop and I have seen some screwed up shit on the job. Sometimes it was me or them. I even stole once when I was a kid. My mom beat my ass when she found out and made me go back and apologize and pay for it. Does that mean that I am going to go to hell? If we went by the bible who knows? That book is all a walking contradiction. It says that you go to hell if you break one of the Ten Commandments, but in the same breath it says that if you ask for forgiveness and take Jesus into your heart you shall be forgiven. Who knows? If it's the first one then everyone is screwed. If it's the second one then god lets baby rapers and serial killers into heaven. I'm not too sure I want to spend eternity with Ted Bundy or Charlie Manson."**_

Emmett let out a groan before shaking his head. He finished his other half of a sandwich and started in on his second before talking again.

"_**I guess the question should be if we are good people? I think I have done alright. I found my baby girl by a dumpster while digging for a gun. One look into those big brown eyes and I couldn't let her go. Does that count for anything? I sure hope so. Sorry I didn't mean to lay all of this shit on you. Angela has been teaching the kids about god and heaven and Emily came to me with a lot of questions. I still think that maybe this is our ice age so to speak. But even if this has nothing to do with the bible or god I still think we have a shot at whatever comes after this."**_

"_**You know Emmett I think you may have a point when it comes to the human race and the dinosaurs having something in common. Even if it is not a natural disaster. It is still a global killer. Europe could be free from this shit and so could the rest of the world. Maybe it is just us or at least those of us connected. But I don't plan on hopping my ass back on a boat and traveling over thousands of miles to find out. Maybe someday we will? As for the whole god thing, well I will just tell you what I say to other people when they ask. I would rather believe in something and find out I was wrong then to believe in nothing and have my soul pay the price."**_

Emmett nodded to me and finished his lunch. Religion and politics were always topics I shied away from in social circles. It's not that I didn't have an opinion, people just always had a difference of opinion and things could get heated quickly. Not something I wanted to witness anytime soon. Here with Emmett though it wasn't so bad. I shifted again and looked to the trees and watched the munchers while I finished my lunch.

"_**Edward, how much do you want to bet that another muncher will fall out of that tree before we leave?" **_


	19. Chapter 19

**SM owns everything Twilight and so on. I just play in the same sandbox lol.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

EPOV

Hours after Emmett's ranting about what has past, what's to come and where we are now we talked about what we were going to address at the meeting. It was bound to turn into some kind of argument. There were too many different personalities in the household and someone was bound to get their feelings hurt, not liking one outcome or another. It was going to be drama filled and painful. It was going to draw lines between who the leaders of this house are and I know for a fact some people will resist it.

"_**Are you about ready to head in Emmett?"**_

"_**Yeah, let's get this shit over with. The sooner it's done the sooner I can spend some time with Rosie and Emily."**_

As Emmett and I packed up our lunches I handed him the cookies he won from our bet about the zombies falling. I still say that the last one shouldn't count. That bigger zombie pushed the little one out of the tree trying to get higher up. But I handed over the cookies anyway. He did win and I am not that sore of a loser. As we closed the front door and Emmett locked it _'just in case'_ we ran into one of the new guys Phil and Tyler headed out for guard duty.

Phil was one of the nice guys from the group of outsiders. He was older than most of the men here, but younger then Aaron. He had dark hair peppered with grey and hazel eyes. He was lean in build and in his youth even played for major league baseball. Only two seasons really, until he was hit with a wild fast ball in to knee and it ended his career. After that he became a gym teacher at some school up north. I had gotten to know him a bit when we watched old games of sports that were held in the DVD collection.

After stopping them and letting them know that guard duty was canceled for the night due to the household meeting Phil let out a _'thank god' _and Tyler let out an _'about time' _as we headed back into the shelter. It would seem that everyone had something bothering them and wanted it addressed quickly. As we entered the main living quarters Bella sat on the couch and was tickling Katie and blowing raspberries on her neck causing Katie to giggle and lightly smack Bella's cheeks. It was one of the most heartwarming sights I ever witnessed. I hated to ruin their play time, but I needed Bella to go and get May from the record player down stairs along with Dougie, Kera, one of the other new guys Dominic and anyone else she ran into on the way.

"_**Hey sweet girl. How are the women in my life doing?"**_

"_**We were just playing. Katie here was fussy and the only way to get her to calm down was to make her laugh. I think she has been missing us lately. Between the cooking, cleaning and guard duty we haven't had much time this week to just be together like normal."**_

"_**I know baby and I'm sorry. With Car tending to Esme and taking care of Christian we have had to pull extra duties lately. Once the baby is born things will go back to normal."**_

We had been slowly giving the outsiders job responsibilities such as guard duty, kitchen duty and so on. Vera and Heidi mainly helped out in the kitchen or with the kids. Stephan, Dominic and Phil were more guard duty. Aaron liked working with the animals down stairs so as long as he didn't try and stuff them we were okay with that. Victor refused to do anything other than bug the females. My time was split between what we called the clinic and any duty that needed help. Wrapping my arms around Bella's waist and nuzzling her neck I gave her a soundless kiss just below her ear as she hummed and nodded. I took Katie into my arms and gently rubbed her back as I peppered kisses on her chubby cheeks. She gave out a giggle as she scrunched up her tiny nose.

"_**Baby can you go and get May from down stairs and tell anyone that you see on the way to head in here. We are going to have a household meeting to address the issues that we have been having around here."**_

"_**When was this decided?"**_

I ran my hand on the back of my neck as Bella searched my face with her probing eyes. I knew that she wanted to be clued in to everything that was going on as to not be blindsided.

"_**Just as I was starting guard duty with Emmett. Ben brought up some issues and so did Jasper. One of the main issues that's going to be addressed is Victor. Since you broke his hand I guess that he has been bugging a few of the other women and Rose in on the verge of killing the dumb shit."**_

Giving me a gentle kiss on the lips she nodded to me giving a quiet _'okay' _as Katie reached for her calling out _'mama'_ loudly. After giving our girl a kiss on her forehead and trying to get some of her brown tufts of hair to smooth out Bella left the room. People came trickling into the room with annoyed or perplexed expressions on their faces. Jasper ushered in Stephan, Riley, Seth and a disgruntle Leah and Alice. I saved the seat next to me for Bella knowing she would return soon. Emmett came into the room with Renee and Charlotte on his heals followed by Vera and Heidi. Rose was walking in with Emily, Sybil, Maria and Sadie. Emily was holding on to something brown and chunky looking. She would take a bite and smile. It looked nasty to be honest. Once Emmett settled into the seat across from me he picked up his daughter as he eyed the brown chunk in her hands.

"_**Emily what are you eating?"**_

Emmett asked with caution as his daughter bit off another chunk.

"_**Chocolate."**_

Emmett looked alarmed as we only had a small quantity of chocolate left, and none of it looked like what she was eating.

"_**Emily, where did you get it?"**_

"_**The doggie dropped it!"**_

Emily giggled happily as she swallowed. Emmett's face went from cautious to horrified and alarmed. He tried to take the brown chunk out of his daughter's hand as he started ranting.

"_**Emily that's not candy, that's poop. You don't eat poop baby. Who didn't pick up after the dog? Who let my daughter eat dog poop? Oh my god! Emily give me that right now!"**_

Rose busted up laughing and soon the rest joined us. I don't think Emmett was really thinking. We didn't even have a dog here. Before Emmett could pry the candy from Emily's hand Rose stopped him.

"_**Emmett its candy. We don't have a dog here baby, so there is no way it could be dog poop. The candy is from a plastic dog dispenser. Alice picked it up at Wal-Mart. You push on the tail of the dog and candy comes from its butt. It is a gross way to get candy, but it is candy."**_

Emmett eyed Rose and then Emily as she shoved the rest in her mouth now that her dad was distracted. Sybil had a piece similar to what Emily was eating and she moved her hand out of Emmett's reach, just in case he was going to try and take it from her. Rose and Alice liked to use a reward method when it came to the kids learning. It was unusual for the kids to get any type of candy, but since Alice found some of those types of things the kids would get a piece of candy after working hard all week. Elizabeth came in the room almost the same time as Carlisle, Esme, Christian, Bella, May, Aaron, Dougie and Kera. The last to join us were Tyler, Ben, Paul and Angela.

Once everyone was settled into chairs, couches, and on the floor all eyes turned to Bella and Emmett. Dougie was explaining everything quietly to Kera seeing as how Ben had whispered into his ear. I could only guess he was explaining why we were all gathered. Emmett took a deep breath blowing it out before clapping his big hands together breaking up the whispering and murmurs around the room.

"_**So….We are having this meeting to discuss some problems we are having around the house. Any problems with situations and people are going to be hashed out. This shi…..stuff needs to be addressed before anyone leaves. Some things have been brought to my attention, Bella's attention and Edward's attention and we have seen something's that need to be addressed as well."**_

I could tell where Emmett was trying to make sure the younger kids didn't catch his slip of the tongue and I wanted to say _'nice save'_, but I refrained knowing that this wasn't the time to joke. We really had some issues that needed to be sorted out, and Elizabeth was on the top of my personal list along with Victor. He was making everyone's life harder. Whereas Elizabeth was only making Car and my lives harder.

"_**So with that said I am going to address the main issue first. If anyone has anything to add after I am done speaking, then raise your hand. Now the first issue is Relationships. These need to be respected at all times! It seems that some of you don't have any respect for others and who they choose to be with. First is Heidi and Vera. Now the two of you have just come here and are together. I have noticed that Paul is making rude comments and following around Heidi like a lost puppy. Correct me if I am wrong, but this is unwanted attention."**_

Heidi's eyes darted around the room and then landed on Emmett before she spoke.

"_**It is unwanted attention. I love Vera and although Vera and I laugh it off, his comments and attention are out of line. I don't like Paul like that and he makes me feel uncomfortable."**_

Emmett nodded once giving her a small smile to show that we are on her side before turning to Paul to address him.

"_**Okay now Paul that has been said and it is clear as day that Heidi has NO plans to leave Vera for you. Please respect that and leave them both alone. It also seems that Sadie has been making comments and throwing herself at Jasper even though he is clearly with Alice. He spoke to me today about this issue. Now Sadie, from what Jasper tells me he has told you many times that he is with Alice and to please stop. Yet here we are addressing the issue. You need to respect Jasper and Alice's wishes and leave them be. This includes flirting, unwanted touching and unwelcome comments. I among others were under the impression that you and Paul were together. If the two of you have broken up, or something than that is your business. However when you try and pull others into your problems it becomes the whole groups problem. **_

I looked at Sadie as Emmett spoke and could tell that she was embarrassed by her actions. She nodded as Emmett addressed the issue of her leaving Jasper and Alice alone. Paul just rolled his eyes at something Emmett said, I am not too clear on what was bothering him more the comment of them together or breaking up? Either way the issues were addressed and I hoped that both of them would take this seriously. When Emmett turned to face Victor all I could think of was _'here we go'_!

_**On to Victor. Victor what are we going to do with you? You don't show anyone respect. Not to the people who clean, cook or watch your ass. You refuse to help in anyway. You make all of the women uncomfortable, and to top it off even Bella breaking your hand has not taught you any manners. Edward made a few things clear before you even stepped foot in this house. If it continues we are going to have to do something drastic. I will not have you upsetting everyone and continue to live here without helping. Everyone pulls their own weight around here and so far you have only used a broken hand as an excuse not to lift a finger. Now Bella may have broken your hand, but it was provoked. It will no longer be an excuse. You will help with chores and cut out the bullshit. It is either that or I will personally walk your tubby ass to the back gates and you can fend for yourself outside this property."**_

Emmett was looking directly at Victor as he said this. Victor rolled his eyes and nodded his head with a sneer on his face when Emmett was done speaking. The he looked around the room once more before he started talking again.

"_**This goes for everyone here. Chores are to be done by everyone. We are not your maids, cooks, or servants. The only one here who is not to lift a finger is Esme. Unless you get some type of note from Carlisle or Edward saying you are too sick to work I expect you to report for whatever job you are doing. If there is something you like doing and would like to do that and nothing else we can see if someone would like to trade. Like Vera, Heidi, Renee and Esme. They all like to cook so we have made arraignments for them to work in the kitchens. Esme also likes to work teaching, seeing as that was her job before the munchers she helps out there too. Leah, Charlotte and May like laundry so that is what they do. Everyone is in charge of keeping their own rooms and bathrooms clean. Other than that I am sure you get the picture. Come talk to Alice if you would like to trade a chore or only do one thing. She is in charge of the chores. If you come to me or Bella we cannot do anything for you.**_

_**My little brother Dougie and Kera are also searching through the attic for games and old toys. If you would like to be a part of the entertainment search you need to talk to Alice and Dougie. Now I don't want to kick anyone out. I know that none of you want to be kicked out either, so please just pull your own weight and please don't start any problems. We all have different personalities and may not get along with someone or maybe even a few people. It is bound to happen. If that is the case and you find yourself not getting along with someone here try and avoid them. Ask for placement in a chore where you won't have to deal with them. If you happen to do the same thing as the person in question talk to Alice and come to either me or Bell or Edward. I am sure we can figure out a way to make everyone comfortable. **_

When Emmett was done speaking I chimed in with my Elizabeth problem. Like the Victor situation it too needed to be addressed quickly.

"_**If nobody else has anything to say I do. I am sure that I am not the only one bothered by this…. Elizabeth."**_

I watched as Esme rubbed her enlarged stomach and glared daggers at Elizabeth Masen. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at me having a problem with her. I knew that this had bugged Carlisle too. Looking around the room I could see mixed emotions on everyone's faces, no doubt wondering what I was going to say.

"_**I would like for you to stop trying to get Katie to call you grandma or nana. I know that it bothers Car when you try it with Christian too. You are not their grandmother. Renee is. I am asking out of courtesy that you leave Christian and Kate alone. This goes for the new baby as well."**_

I thought I did well and so did Bella if judging by the light squeeze of her fingers on my arm. Elizabeth didn't think so apparently.

"_**Why shouldn't they call me nana or grandma? I am their grandmother. I don't see why Renee should get that title when she is not Katie's REAL grandmother. Bella isn't Katie's mom and you two are not married no matter what you claim. You and your brother pushing me away is not going to stop me from getting to know my grandchildren any more than Esme bitching about me or Bella pretending to stay out of OUR family affairs."**_

As Elizabeth crossed her arms with a smug look on her face. In that moment I could swear that Esme was ready to slap it off. Elizabeth thought she was all high and mighty, she thought that it would bother me that she knew Bella and I were not married. However she brought Esme into it and in not so many words called her a bitch. She was about to get her ass handed to her. Esme pulled in a sharp breath and narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth. The saying if looks could kill came to mind. Esme's face turned red as she struggled to stand up. I knew that not even Carlisle could calm her down at this point. I shot Car a look that said to stay out of her way. She was like an angry bull in a china shop when she was pissed and my brother would be a casualty if he tried to get in the way. Car took a shuddering breath as he helped Esme up and then he backed away faster than if his ass had been on fire. I wanted to laugh at how he hovered behind Esme, but she was already pissed and I didn't want her fury directed at me.

"_**Who in the hell do you think you are? You claim that you are a grandmother and a mother? We'll let me tell you something Elizabeth Masen you are neither. You walked away from your family so OUR business no longer concerns you. You have no rights as far as MY family is concerned. Bella however is family along with Renee. Bella has been there for Katie and Edward since they met. She may not have given birth, but that doesn't make her an outsider. She has been there for every cold, every first, and every late night feeding. She plays with her, reads to her, feeds her, rocks her to sleep and she loves her. That makes a mother! And who's to say that they are not married? So what if they never had a wedding or a marriage certificate? Do you happen to be an ordained minister? Do you have an extra license? Those things don't matter. It is what is in your heart that counts, but you wouldn't know that because you are a heartless shrew! Bella is the best thing to ever happen to Edward after the same shit happened to him that you did all those years ago. Katie's REAL MOM as you say never wanted kids. Only she was nice enough to tell Edward and give up all rights before walking away. And she did it when Katie was still young enough to not know her! She didn't wait until her child was old enough to know that mommy was gone chasing her dreams and left them behind. You are some piece of work. I don't care who you think you…..OH SHIT!"**_

Esme doubled over clutching her stomach as her water broke. Carlisle was right behind her trying to get her straighten up so he could move her back to the clinic. We already had everything set up for the delivery there. Before Esme could take one step she straightened up and glared daggers at Elizabeth.

"_**Now look what you did. You went and pissed me off and now my water has broken. What do you have to say for yourself?"**_

Elizabeth smiled a big smug grin before tapping her chin. Her eyes widened in innocents and joy as she spoke to Esme.

"_**I wonder if it is a boy or girl."**_

"_**You have some big mouth you bitch. Why don't you come over here and let me shut it for you?"**_

Esme clutched her stomach screaming in pain as another contraction hit and then she winced holding her breath. Carlisle was doing his best to get her to walk, but Esme wasn't budging from her spot. So he shrugged and picked her up carrying her from the room and down the hall. Bella gave me a smile as she handed Katie to her mom and Rose took Christian. By the time I was at the door to the clinic Carlisle had just finished changing Esme into the hospital gown. I knocked lightly to see if Carlisle would need any help. Esme needed IV's, monitors and an ultra sound before she delivered. It was the only things we could do at this point. Right about now I wish we had more of a set up to deliver a baby, but that wasn't the case. We would have to make do with what we had. Esme was crying for an epidural and knowing that was the one thing we couldn't give her Car was trying to calm her down.

"_**I'm sorry Essie; we are going to have to do this naturally. I know it hurts baby, but you need to breathe through the pain. No don't hold your breath, breathe with me he he hooo and again he he hooo. "**_

Esme's face was red and she was glaring daggers at Car. I could tell he was trying to calm her, but it wasn't working. All he was managing to do was piss her off more. Car started to ask me for something when it happened.

"_**Breathe through the pain Esme. Ed, can you get me…..AAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

As Car told Esme to breathe through the pain again Esme grabbed his junk and squeezed hard. I covered myself and winced in pain as I watched Esme turn into a possessed woman.

"_**Breathe through the pain Carlisle….. No baby don't hold your breath, you have to breathe through it he he hooo. Not so easy to breathe through the pain now is it?"**_

Carlisle whimpered as Esme looked him dead in the eyes and growled out to him in the most threatening voice I have ever heard anyone use.

"_**I want pain killers NOW! I don't care if you have to search the whole town, every house and corpse for something to take the edge off. I will rip your man bits off if you tell me to breathe through the pain one more time Carlisle Cullen. I am sure I can live without them if I have too. The question is can you?"**_

I did the only thing I could think of seeing as Car's manhood was at stake.

"_**Esme, can you please release Car's manly bits. I am sure that we will be able to find you something to take the edge off. I am also sure that Car would like to deliver the baby. I don't know if I could see your most private parts and still be able to look you in the eye when it's all said and done."**_

Esme let go of Carlisle and smiled sweetly at me. It was more than just a mood swing or a contraction. I have never been more scared of a woman in my life that that's saying a lot!

"_**That was all I wanted. See Carlisle, you could learn a thing or two from Edward. Your brother is about to make me very happy. Now Edward get me those DRUGS!"**_

Esme grunted as another contraction hit screaming at me before she started panting. I helped Carlisle to a chair and tossed a pillow in the seat before yelling for Bella. As I opened the door Bella came into view and I asked her to please get me an ice pack for Car's groin area. Bella giggled a little bit before she headed towards the kitchen. I went directly to the supply cupboard to look for anything that could help her with the pain. I found some Stadol* and quickly pulled out a syringe pulling in 2 mg. It would have to do seeing as we didn't have much of anything for pain relief of labor or Delivery. I quickly capped the syringe and ran back to the room. Just as I pushed the drugs into Esme's IV Bella came walking into the room holding a bag of peas. Smirking she tossed the bag to Car.

"_**Here's some peas for your twig and giggle berries that Esme damaged. I hope those peas help your peas."**_

Bella doubled over laughing before plopping into the closest chair. Car was feeling better after icing his nuts for a good half hour. The bag of peas were mushy and when he tried to hand them back Bella shook her head and gestured to the trash. I couldn't blame her. I wouldn't want to eat something that was defrosted by my brother's junk. Three hours after Esme's water broke she gave birth to an 8 pound baby girl. I guess she was all belly? As friends gathered around the room to take a look at the newest addition to the house I could hear Tyler scream in the distance.

"_**THERE IN! THERE IN! THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH!"**_


	20. Chapter 20

SM owns everything yada yada. So here's another chapter just in case i become too busy in the coming days. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

B-POV

I sat back as Elizabeth ranted and raved about Edward and I. She bitched about how I have tried to stay out of her arguments with Carlisle and Edward and that was true. In fact almost everything she said about Edward and I was true. I did stay quiet, I was not Katie's _'real'_ mother and I was not married to Edward. Even if we already called each other husband and wife, there was no ceremony, no preacher, no certificate and no white dress. However justified in the truth she was it still didn't have anything to do with her. She could point out facts. She could spew bile and hurt out of her mouth and it would not have any effect on the outcome of her having and relationship with her children or grandchildren. She was going about it the wrong way too. She was trying to dissect and break apart our ties to one another to make a place for herself seem justified. If she really wanted a real relationship with those she left behind and the kids already here and future generations like she claimed she should be doing things differently. She should be encouraging Edward and me. She should be embracing Esme, not calling the _'real'_ wife of her first son a bitch. She was trying to push something when she should have given them time to adjust and come to terms.

It was all bound to happen of course. If she could just give them space, keep her distance as much as possible and explain to them why she left without getting defensive all the time she would be closer to them in the long run. If only. When Esme went into labor somewhere in the back of my head I was thanking god for the distraction. I wanted out of that room. It was crowded, stuffy and the tension was putting a strain on everyone. I stayed behind though as Edward, Carlisle and Esme headed into the clinic. I gestured to Emmett to open the floor to other problems. Just as Tyler was addressing Victor about the racial slurs he kept saying Edward called for me. I hopped up and practically ran to the clinic. I was ready for the meeting to be over and to be honest I wanted to just get away from it all for a while. When he asked me for an ice pack for Carlisle's nuts I laughed my way to the kitchen. I tried to stop a few times before I reached the deepfreeze, but when I opened the door and I saw the peas I lost it all over again.

After tossing the peas at Carlisle and giving him a quip and dig at his expense I flung my body into the closest chair. I figured that I had some time to kill before I would have to go back to the meeting, but for now the rest of the house thought Edward needed my help. As I watched Carlisle wedge the bag of peas between his legs and sigh in relief Esme grabbed my hand. She was calmer and seemed more relaxed now that her pain killers kicked in so I didn't mind holding her hand if that was the kind of support she needed. Little did I know at the time that it was to keep me where she needed me so she could get some things off of her chest? Holding my hand as she winced as a contraction hit she took a deep breath and looked me dead in the eyes.

"_**I want to know why you stayed silent when Elizabeth was being so rude to you."**_

I could tell her about how none of it mattered. I could tell her that she didn't give me a chance to explain before she cut through Elizabeth with her words, but I didn't. So blowing out the breath I was holding I told her the truth.

"_**Because most of what she said was true. We're not married Esme, well not in the biblical sense. And no matter how much I wish it, Katie will never be blood related to me. She is my daughter in every sense of the word and nothing could ever change that. I don't need to justify myself or what I have with Edward and Katie to anyone, least of all her!"**_

Everything I told her was true, but she must have seen the one thing I didn't want to say. Deep down I was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. It had happened all my life. Something is going great and then it slips away in the blink of an eye. I was insecure and I didn't want to admit that to anyone, let alone say it out loud. I have had to be the strong one, the self-assured one, the fighter since the day those things came to the island. Past my tough exterior of the confident, strong woman who has all the answers lays the girl who hates being in charge. I am the girl who pretends to have all the answers; the girl who makes choices that affect everyone around them. Before I could avert my eyes from Esme she had seen it all. Wincing again Esme squeezed my hand and gave me a sad smile.

"_**I understand that sweetheart, but people like Elizabeth need to have you stick up for yourself. If you don't do it now she will always belittle you, she will always demean what the two of you have. If there is one thing I learned in life it's that you can't get something for nothing. What you have with Edward and Katie is something, and you are going to have to fight for it. Insecurities don't have a place in love Bella. They will always be there, unless you face them head on and fight for what you want and believe in. Edward deserves nothing less after everything he has been through."**_

Smiling sadly at Esme I knew that she was right, but that didn't mean that I would have to like it. With a heavy heart I kissed her sweat soaked forehead and gently squeezed her fingers before getting up and heading back to the meeting. I gave Edward a kiss goodbye in the hall before I made my way back to the living room. I knew that she meant well, I really did. However I would rather listen to everyone else fight right now then to have my issues brought forward. I will work on it for the sake of Edward and Katie, but as of right now I just wanted a distraction and that came in the form of a packed room full of strangers living together and arguing. It may have seemed naïve of me to ignore something so important that needed to be addressed, but I really didn't want to face those issues as of right now. So I pulled a Scarlet O'Hara and told myself I would deal with it tomorrow.

As I neared the room I could heard my mother talking. It wasn't the fact that she was participating in the meeting that shocked me enough to stop me in my tracks. It was what she was saying and who she was talking to.

"_**Really Liz? Taking your frustrations with your sons out on Esme and Bella was the worst thing you could have done if you wanted Edward and Carlisle to accept you. Alienating the two women who could have helped you and calling them names is only the surefire way to destroy what could have been."**_

"_**You don't know me or what I have been through. Do not presume to question why I did what I did. You don't know!"**_

"_**No I don't know what you have been through, and I am willing to bet that Edward and Carlisle don't either. However don't presume to know my daughter either! Not only do you not have the right to question her motives, but you question her integrity as well. Without Bella Carlisle, Esme and Edward wouldn't be alive right now. You can toss Katie and Christian in there too. She has saved more than her fair share of people since this whole thing started. She is kind hearted, warm, loving and will accept someone based on their actions alone. She has never been one to gossip or form an opinion on someone from hearsay. You are damn lucky that Bella is like that. She takes after her father in that way."**_

"_**And where is daddy dearest now? Let me guess he was some man you met….."**_

"_**My husband died in Edward's arms. He was shot by a survivor here on accident. If you ever put my Charlie's name in your mouth again I will slap the taste out of it. Are we clear?"**_

Elizabeth I am guessing made some kind of motion because my mom started back up on her tirade.

"_**Bella has her own reasons for staying out of this petty feud you have going on with your sons. However if you ever dare to question how much my daughter loves Edward or Kate again I can promise you that Emmett's strength won't be able to hold me back from kicking your ass. My daughter loves Edward like I love my late husband. She loves that little girl with her every breath and for you to say she is not a real mother to Kate is every single level of wrong. If being a real mother is giving birth to a child than you need to rearrange your thinking. From what I gather you left your kids and so did Kathryn's birth mother. It's not bringing a child into this world that makes you a mother Elizabeth, it's raising those kids, loving those kids, teaching them values and accepting that everyday their happiness comes before your own. They are always to come first in every aspect of your life and if you can't do that then you are no mother."**_

I peeked around the corner and noticed that the room was almost empty except for a few people. Rose and Alice were in the room along with Emmett and Dougie. Kera and Charlotte must have taken the kids to bed. Just as I was headed in Tyler called out to me alerting the people in the next room that I was just outside the door listening in.

"_**Hey Bella, Phil and I are going to start on the delayed guard duty. I have nothing better to do. I just wanted you to know if anyone comes looking for us."**_

"_**Thanks Tyler. I'll let everyone else know."**_

I turned and walked into the room and faced who everyone who had knew I was eavesdropping. I came face to face with my mother and Elizabeth and gave a small smile to the both of them before settling down into an overstuffed chair. I tried to stay calm and not let anyone see me sweat but when Elizabeth spoke directly to me I lost all composure.

"_**Bella….."**_

"_**Look Elizabeth I really don't need to hear any more of your bashing me tonight. Kate is my daughter, Edward is my husband and anything you say makes no difference to me. I don't care if we never had a wedding and I don't care if I was the one to give birth to Kate. They are still MY family and nothing you can say can take that away from me."**_

With a self-satisfied smirk on my lips I folded my arms across my chest declaring silently that the conversation was over. I was proud of myself. I had held my ground and stuck up for myself. Basking in bliss from taking Esme's advice, I was then derailed by Elizabeth's next words.

"_**Your right Bella. I'm sorry for how I have acted towards you. You have done nothing wrong and only loved my son. I feel awful about how I have taken my own frustrations out on you. You don't deserve it. Please accept my apologies."**_

With what had to be shock clearly written on my face I choked on air. I wasn't expecting her to apologize. Sitting dumbfounded for a moment, I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. This was the first time since I met Elizabeth that she was actually nice to me and apologizing to me. When she cleared her throat startling me out of my own thoughts I focused back on her face. It was the look there that made me question why.

"_**Although I would love nothing more than to accept your apology Elizabeth and I hate to question it I have to. I need to know why you are being so nice to me for the first time since you got here."**_

"_**Well Renee put a lot of things into perspective for me. I truly haven't been fair to you. I haven't been fair to Carlisle, Esme and Edward either. They don't know what happened so long ago and I haven't been given the chance to tell them. The one time I tried it didn't go as planned. I can tell that it has something to do with a career and that isn't the case. Maybe if you knew the reason why I wasn't around then you will understand?"**_

Taking a deep breath knowing that Edward would never let Elizabeth explain why she left and never saw him or his brother again couldn't hurt. I know that Edward and Carlisle thinks that she abandoned them and to be honest I really would like to hear her excuse if it didn't involve her career.

"_**You don't have to tell me Elizabeth. I think that Edward and Carlisle need to hear it before me, but if you want to tell me, I will listen."**_

That was how I had heard the sordid details of Elizabeth Masen's marriage.

"_**I'll start at the beginning but won't go into full details. I did marry Christian Anthony Cullen when I was just out of high school and 18. I was an up and coming new actress who had fallen in love with a lawyer. Christian was in his late twenties and good looking. He was sweet, kind and when we had Carlisle and later Edward I had made peace that I would never become a famous actress like I had always thought.**_

_**That was okay with me though. I was happy being a house wife and mother. I was on the PTA at the kid's school. I volunteered to work with charities that Christian's firm donated to. I attended the balls and galas that were hosted. I was every part of the trophy wife and doting mother. I played my part well. I loved my family and as the years wore on Christian was working more and spending less time with us. I knew marrying him that this would happen. He was a lawyer and a damn good one working his way up the ladder. **_

_**Edward was about five when Christian's secretary Agnes retired. Her spot was taken over by a young woman by the name of Michelle Owens. She was a pretty young thing. I am not quite sure when the affair started? She had been working for him for a few years when I caught him though. Walking into my husband's office with dinner because he had been working long hours on a case to find him plowing into Michelle from behind over his desk was the worst night of my life. I knew that night that my marriage was over. By the time I found a lawyer and we were legally separated I found out that I was pregnant. Christian had found a better lawyer then what I could afford and I still swear that he paid off the judge. In the end Christian had taken my children, our house and bank accounts. I was nearing thirty, broke, alone and didn't have a penny to my name. I didn't have an education to fall back on and I was expecting baby number three. **_

_**The only option I had left was to move back home to Alaska and live with my great aunt. I had visitation, but living so far away and working to build a life for my children to come to didn't afford me much time. It was hard to take time off of my new job at the dental office I was working at and plane tickets cost a fortune. Christian knew where I was and even though I sent letters, gifts and called I never saw my kids again. He pressed child abandonment charges against me and had my rights stripped when I couldn't visit, and he refused to send the boys to Alaska. By the time I had enough money, a home and a job it was too late. **_

_**I had my daughter Julie Sophia Masen in Alaska. I had met Stephan while working at the dental office and we had gotten together. Stephan and I raised Julie and even though we have never married she called him dad and I was mom. When she was older we both explained what had happened and I told her about her two older brothers. Before the zombies attacked Stephan and I had hired a private investigator to track down the boys. Before that I couldn't. When my rights were stripped I wasn't allowed any contact with them. It never stopped me from sending birthday cards and gifts, but I'm not sure if they ever got them. Julie was checking out Dartmouth when the zombies attacked. I assume she's dead."**_

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and was taking deep breaths to calm down by the time she finished giving us the edited version. It was a messed up story and to have to live through it had to be tough. So I said the only thing that came to mind.

"_**Edward doesn't know about any of that. From what he remembers you were busy a lot. You left in the middle of the night and only left a note. I don't think they were ever given your letters either. From what he told me him and Car were under the impression that you were tired of your life and wanted to follow your dreams of becoming an actress. I am sorry that you ever had to go through that."**_

I left out the fact that he thought that his mother had to try and love him and Carlisle. I don't think she really needed to hear that. From the look of it, if she is telling the truth, their dad really did a number on their heads. I think that maybe Edward might have seen some of the stress that his mother was going through and being so young he thought that his mom didn't love him enough. She really needs to tell him all of this. Just as I was about to tell her this Edward came in the room announcing that Esme had the baby. As Emmett and Rose went to round everyone up to meet the new addition to the house we heard Tyler start yelling.

"_**THERE IN! THERE IN! THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH!"**_

My mom was holding Katie at the time, so with Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Alice hot on my heels among a few others I sprinted up stairs. By the time I reached the landing and the front door I could clearly see Phil shooting at the corpses. The breach as Tyler called it was the front gate. It wasn't open all the way, but it had been opened enough for a few of the thinner zombies to get through. With Tyler yelling out what had happened I ran to where the guns were and started loading up.

"_**Phil and I were talking baseball. I don't know how it happened? One minute everything was how it should be and the next zombies were coming through the gate. I didn't even hear it move."**_

Emmett winced as he loaded a magnum 44 special before he started talking.

"_**Don't worry about it Tyler, it's on a track. If it has enough pressure pushed onto it, it will open. I am actually surprised that it hasn't opened farther or sooner than this. Let's lock and load. Maybe we can kill the few that are in and hold off some of the others while we fix the gate?"**_

"_**NO Emmett! We kill what has gotten in and then we head to the shelter and close it up. I won't lose anyone for the sake of a fuckin gate. It's not worth it!"**_

"_**We can't close the lock Bella. What if it malfunctions and we are all stuck down there?"**_

"_**I get that you are claustrophobic Em, but we have to do something to protect everyone. Unless you would like to turn us into the all you can eat buffet at the sizzler? Is that what you want?"**_

Emmett groaned looking pained and I knew right away that he was going to agree with closing the hatch. It was the only surefire way to keep everyone safe.

"_**No I don't want that. If we have to close the hatch, then we will. I just want my baby girl to be able to come outside. Okay everyone let's kill some munchers!"**_

So I focused on killing the few munchers that had gotten in as I slipped the clip into the gun I was holding. Cocking the hammer back and hearing the bullet slip into the chamber I pushed the gun into the holder on my side. I chanced a look at Alice and then reminded her we were fighting them off with guns only. Hand to hand combat was to be used as a last resort only. She nodded reluctantly as she grabbed for a pair of 22 calibers.

The sound of gun fire was getting louder as I followed Jasper out the front door. I had a gun in my hands with extra clips in a belt around my waist and an extra 44 magnum at my side. The muncher I had my eyes on was crawling towards us. It had half of its torso, arms and head left on its body. The bony fingers dug into the dirt and damp soil as it pulled its self forward leaving a streak of black sludge behind it. The gurgling noise it made along with what I could guess was a starving whimper made me feel that much better knowing it would be out of its misery soon enough. With that thought in mind I pulled the trigger aiming for the creature's head. The skull seemed to liquefy on impact oozing blackened blood and chunks of gray, green and yellow brain. I could only guess at the chunks though because I had never seen anything so grotesque in my life.

After analyzing the muncher I just killed I moved on to the other. Killing one that came through the gate two more followed. If we stayed out here long enough I am almost sure that we would either kill every zombie that claws at our gate or get over run at some point. When the bodies were piled all over the front lawn and more kept coming I knew that we would have to retreat soon. There were too many of them. Alice had already ran back inside twice for more ammo and so had Tyler and Phil. It was impossible to kill them all. There was an endless supply of munchers that seemed to be coming. It would never end.

It seemed like hours later that we were still firing and the only thing we managed to accomplish was killing munchers so more could take their places when Paul was bitten. He went down and pulled the pin out of a grenade making sure to take more with him. Sadie ran to him when she saw he got bit and was taken out with the blast. Old May came outside struggling with a gun bigger then she was. She walked out the front steps firing at a zombie, only to be thrown to the ground by the kick back. Jasper couldn't reach her fast enough. The munchers were on her before she could recover from the shock of hitting the ground. A grenade went off somewhere to my right and my ears were ringing making it hard to understand what anyone was saying. Another blast, one I didn't see or hear went off somewhere behind me as I turned and ran for the house. I could feel my body being forced forward before everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21

Sm owns Twilight and so on.

AN/ All of you are such awsome readers and reviewers. I know the next day or so is going to be ruff on posting, we are also coming to the close of this story! It is already complete with epilogue and some outtakes that I will post after the epilogue is finished. A great many thanks on encouraging me to keep going on this story. It warms my heart and gives me warm fuzzies. With Christmas only about a week away I will do my best to complete this story and update my new story Don't Look Back. I am still writing that one so it depends on real life and the time I have to write as to when I post that one. I am shooting for once every two weeks as of now. So If witness protection, the MOB along with the gang of Twilight is something you would like to read about than swing by and check it out. Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

EPOV

"_**It's been almost a week."**_

Bella lay in the clinic for the first two days after the munchers had gotten through the gate. At first we didn't know if she would ever wake up. She hit her head pretty hard on the stairs when the blast sounded. Emmett throwing grenades wasn't the smartest thing to do so close to the house. Emmett was sick with worry blaming himself for not listening to her about closing up the shelter, and truth be told I was kind of blaming him too. Car objected when I told him I was going to move her to our room, but he couldn't stop me. She was breathing on her own and other then the IV in her arm and a few bruised ribs she was fine, if you don't count the mini coma. I was worried, I was scared and nothing anyone said could take that fear away.

When Bella woke this morning relief flooded through my system and all I wanted to do was stay in bed with her all day keeping her in this little bubble I created. I couldn't do that though. Katie needed her mom, Bella needed to know how many we lost and how long she was out. The most I could come up with was how long she had been out. I couldn't quiet give her the answer of how many dead we had yet. We had lost so many. Paul, Sadie, May, Dominic, Kera and Stephan. Elizabeth was beyond consolable. She had barely eaten and mostly slept during the day. Renee had told me the story that Elizabeth had told Bella the day of Faith's birth. It made me feel pretty bad, and then I remembered that my asshole of a father wasn't around to contradict it, so she could be lying.

Faith Cora Cullen was a beauty. She was wrinkly, pink and bald. Her eyes were the same grey blue as mostly all babies had and even her features couldn't tell you who she looked like more. Her lips were perfectly bowed, her cheeks were chubby and her eyes were wide. She also had a set of pipes on her. The girl could scream all night, I would know! When I asked Esme what she decided to name her and she said Faith and I wanted to laugh. That was until she told me why.

"_**When the infection spread to Hayward and Carlisle was frantic I knew that I had to have faith that everything would work out, even if he didn't. It was my faith that led me to that ship in the harbor, knowing someone had to help us off of the island. It was faith that kept you and Katie alive in my mind and heart. It was my faith in someone I had never met 'Bella' that would help us find and rescue you. It only seemed fitting. Besides you already gave Katie 'Hope' as a middle name so that was taken."**_

Esme then told me that her mother's name was Cora and she wanted her mother to live on in her daughter. With the top of the shelter now closed my days were spent by Bella's side with Katie in my arms or on the floor playing while Esme sat in the chair with Faith trying to keep me distracted from my waking nightmare. Bella tried sitting up, but she winced slightly and tried to adjust her herself before I stepped in. I helped her sit up and poured her a cup full of water and stuck a straw in it then brought it up to her lips. Katie had seen her mother awake and clapped saying mama over and over. Holding her hands out on the side of the bed to be lifted up babbling a mile a minute Katie demanded her mama's attention.

After twenty minutes of Bella kissing and hugging Katie I pick up my baby girl and take her to the play room where Rose, Alice and Angela are watching the kids. I stop by the kitchen and grab a glass of apple juice and the extra lunch Renee and Heidi made for Bella. With everyone still reeling with the loss of so many loved one's it is hard to manage the day to day chores. On top of everything else when I ran into the shelter after pulling zombie parts off of Bella Car ran some tests, blood test to be exact. He was doing it as a precaution to make sure she hadn't gotten infected due to the cut on her forehead from the fall. The tests came out negative for the infection, but positive for something bigger. Bella was pregnant. Yes it was cliché and random, but apparently not all condoms are effective with spermicidal lubricant. After Car questioned me about birth control and I told him what we had been using he tested all of the sexually active females in the house. Charlotte, Bella and Rose were the only one's pregnant.

With Charlotte though it was a case of loneliness mixed with liquor and Dominic the night the guys arrived. Car said that her test came back faint, so it could be false. He said he would re-test her in a few weeks. Car wanted to do an ultrasound on Bella to make sure the baby was alright, but I wouldn't let him. I wanted to talk to her first about the baby and I would like her to be awake when the time comes to see the baby, even if it is on a screen. This was such a weird feeling. I had been on the receiving end of this talk almost two years ago when Jennifer came to me in tears telling me I was going to be a father. I now wonder if she felt as anxious and nervous then as I do now.

"_**How many people did we lose?"**_

My head whipped around and my eyes locked with Bella's. She chewed her bottom lip and her eyes looked pained.

"_**I'm guessing that's the reason why you look anxious and a little green. Just spit it out Edward. I am going to find out sooner or later anyway."**_

I rolled my eyes at her blunt way of calling me out. She smirked at me knowing that I was holding something back so I figured that I would give her a little bit now and then if she could handle that I would bring up her being pregnant.

"_**What can you remember?"**_

"_**We lost Paul, Sadie and May. Then everything is blank."**_

"_**After the explosion that threw you into the stairs we lost Stephan. It was a moment after that, or from what I am told that we lost Kera and Dominic. It has been tough on everyone. I have been so worried about you baby. I bring Katie in here and Esme and Faith have been with me most of the time. Car has been busy in the clinic. A couple of people had some minor injuries, but survived. "**_

It was in that moment I almost slipped and said 'I have been so worried about you AND the baby'. I would need to tell her sooner than later if I can't last five minutes into a conversation without spilling the beans.

"_**Is that all? You look like something else is bothering you?"**_

I could see the pain from losing so many, but she was still worried about me. I took her hand as I sat on the side of the bed and gently brushed the hair that had fallen into her eyes away from her face. It was now or never.

"_**Baby, Car ran some blood tests on you after I brought you in. The gash on your forehead had us all worried. Um…There were a lot of body parts that fell onto you and we just wanted to make sure that you weren't infected. He found something."**_

"_**Oh god! What? Am I dying? Am I infected? What?"**_

"_**Relax Bella, it's nothing like that. Honey were pregnant."**_

Her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. As the color drained from her face I couldn't help but think this was like Jen all over again. It ripped out my heart when I could see the tears gather at the corner of her eyes. I wanted to tell her everything would be okay, but no words would come. Bella placed both of her hands on her flat stomach and cried with a huge smile on her face. Shock registered first wondering what she was thinking. That is until she focused her big doe eyes on her belly and whispered the most wonderful words in the English language.

"_**A little piece of you and me. Katie's going to be a big sister! Do you think…?"**_

She trailed off as she took in my face for the first time since I told her we were pregnant. The fat tears staining her cheeks were like a breath of fresh air. They were happy tears and in that moment my heart swelled to triple its normal size, I would swear by it. She was happy about the baby. She was happy about US having a baby. In that moment something wet splashed on my hand alerting me that I had in fact been crying alongside her.

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Her stomach was large and round as she tried to read Katie the book she was holding. Trying to twist to show our daughter the pictures while Katie was more fascinated with the baby kicking Bella from the inside. I know that she wanted Katie to love books as much as she did, but I think her baby brother held her short attention span better. Katie would try and lay her head down on Bella's lap and then the baby would kick her head and she would sit up and pat Bella's stomach. Her favorite words were _'No baby!' _and _'Bad broder'_ there was always the jealousy too. Since Faith had been born any time Bella has tried to hold Faith when Katie was around Katie would go ballistic. She would want to be held and would snuggle into her arms saying _'my mommy'_ and _'bad baby'_. It was cute at first, but the further along Bella became the more I worried. Katie liked all of the attention on her at all times; she was what Alice called the Diva of the house.

Emily was doing ok knowing she was going to have two new siblings. Yes I said two. Rose was having twins and it was something she never let Emmett forget. The both of them being girls didn't really help either. When Car told him that it was twins he was praying for boys. At the time it was too soon to tell what the sex was, but he had convinced himself that they were both boys. Bella was farther along than Rose so when we found out we were having a boy he would throw out that he was having two. When the day came for them to find out the sex of the babies you could hear Emmett scream from down the hall. It was funny as hell and something I don't think he will ever be able to live down.

"_**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Like I said it was funny. But Emily took it all in stride. She was ok with Rose holding Faith and often wanted to see the baby or try and hold the baby. She liked to kiss her cheeks and hold the bottle. It was sweet. If only our Katie could learn something from Emily. I have had to stop her from hitting little Faith more than once.

Other than Katie acting jealous everything has been quiet normal. After the initial shock had worn off of losing so many people we pushed forward with our lives. It was hard, especially for those who lost someone so close to them. Elizabeth and Dougie had a hard time with the most of it. Charlotte was worse for wear. She felt the guilt that her and Peter would never have a child all the years they were married and now she was pregnant with a virtual strangers child. I felt badly for her, but Emmett was helping her cope with it all. Rose has stuck by her side through it all and I am sure she would have lost the baby to her grief and guilt if she didn't have those two by her side. Our resident pain in the ass Victor has even been tolerable. After we closed up the entry way to the shelter and seeing the grief we all suffered, some more than others he calmed down.

The new development was Renee and Phil. They had both grown closer after we had lost so many. Bella wasn't too happy about it and neither was Emmett. They both understood that Renee had to make the choice for herself, but after losing Charlie not too long ago Bella thought her mother was destroying her father's memory. I had walked into many screaming matches between the two because of it; Bella's mood swings were not helping Renee either. Bella grunted as she adjusted and I picked up Katie so she could get comfortable.

"_**Bella, I know that you would like Katie to love books as much as you do, but I think her brother is distracting her."**_

"_**I don't understand why Katie doesn't like babies. She hates Faith and….and …"**_

Bella sobbed and tears ran down her cheeks. After I sat Katie down to go play I pulled Bella into my arms and rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down. Bella wiped her tears on my shirt before pulling back and looking me in the eyes.

"_**What if she hates Charles?"**_

When we found out Bella was having a boy she started writing up a long list of names. None of them sounded right to me so I picked the name Charles after her dad. Bella loved it, but wanted to add my middle name as the babies. When he came into the world he would be Charles Anthony Cullen. It was the one thing that she and Renee agreed on these days. I knew I had to put her mind at ease so I kissed her tears away and pulled her into my lap.

"_**She won't baby. She will learn to love him as long as we keep teaching her. Right now she's too young to understand much of anything. She will love him as much as we do."**_

Bella looked at me with hope for what seemed like the millionth time in the last six months and smiled hugely at me.

"_**You promise?"**_

"_**Yes sweetheart I promise."**_

I knew it was impossible to make such a promise, but I had seen it many times in real life not to believe it. I knew they would fight and yes I knew there would be times later in life where they would say they hated one another. I would know I lived it with Carlisle. We had so many stupid fights when we were young and more than once I would get into something of Car's and he would tattle and say he hated me. Sibling rivalry was in every family and although Katie might not like him now she will eventually end up loving Charlie.

I put Katie down for bed and helped Bella to our room. Making sure I had her normal midnight snack of peaches and apples with a side of beef jerky in place so when she woke up having to go pee she would have them available. It was the worst when she woke me up by slapping my chest just so I could climb down two floors to retrieve whatever she was craving. It had happened a few times. Her cravings would change and I would have to creep through the house, looking through all of the pantries, cupboards and refrigerators to find what she wants before she rips my balls off. Not that she would really do that, but she has threatened me a few times when I came back with not quiet what she wanted. I mean Katie had just started sleeping through the night when Bella's cravings kicked in. The first time she woke me up it was around one in the morning from a dead sleep to make her a cheese burger and fries. Then she only ate half of it before she bolted to the bathroom. If it wasn't for the Forman grill I don't know how I would have made it as far as I have. When Bella emerged from the bathroom she blamed me for not making her burger the way she wanted it. I guess it wasn't pink enough in the center, it didn't have enough cheese and I put tomato on it and wasn't supposed to and that was what she said made her sick.

Little did I know that tonight was going to be one of those nights? Bella woke me up around two in the morning craving some eggs and salsa with cheese. I kissed her sweetly before getting out of bed and pulled on some pajama pants before closing the door quietly. As I made my way to the kitchen going the same way I always have on the nights since Bella's cravings kicked in I passed the security room. The door was ajar and the glow from the monitors was lit up. When I peeked my head in I could see Emmett sitting with Dougie watching the zombies outside.

"_**What are you two doing up at this time?"**_

Whirling around Dougie grabbed his chest in mock surprise while Emmett almost fell out of his chair panting for air.

"_**Don't scare us like that Eddie. I found Dougie in here watching the munchers. It seems that he does this every night. Look, most of the munchers are dying off."**_

I hated when he called me Eddie, but as I rolled my eyes I noticed that he was dead serious. I looked at the monitors and realized that he was right. Most of the munchers were dying off. The few I could see were on the ground, but still moving. It was like they were trying to keep moving. Trying to get to something. They were clawing at the ground. Their hands digging into the mud trying to pull them forward. To what I didn't know? It was raining again and the rain was washing the blackened blood and flesh off of the corpses. The flesh was getting as clean as it could under the constant rain; only underneath the dirt instead of a healthy peach it was grey in pallor. The greenish tint to their skin in places made me sick. How was it that these things were still somewhat alive after all this time? They were dead! It was still unknown what changed these people into zombies, but that didn't matter anymore it was all a game of survival now.

A ham radio in the room kept Dougie busy these last few months. He found it in the attic one afternoon searching with Kera. The few survivors that he had talked to were in Nevada in some kind of bunker. It kept him busy after Kera died, talking to these strangers. Maybe it gave him hope? Shaking my head to clear it I chanced a look at Emmett and Dougie. Their eyes were glued to the monitors as Emmett would point to this or that and Dougie would comment here or there. I knew Bella was waiting for her food so I cleared my throat to gain their attention.

"_**Well as much as I would love to sit here and watch the zombies dying off I have some food to cook and a pregnant wife waiting. No offence or anything but she is scarier than those things right now and I don't want to piss her off."**_

Emmett's eyes grew large as he scrambled out of his seat and hurried to his feet.

"_**I'll go with you. I completely forgot about Rose. I should have already made her tuna sandwich and I really don't want to sleep in another room right now. Keep us posted on the munchers Dougie. If they die off soon enough we might be able to go topside soon."**_

I didn't agree with Emmett though. I don't think we should go topside anytime soon. I think we should give it more time before we head up. We needed to make sure that all of those things were dead. We lost too many people the last time we were topside to those things. However I didn't want to argue with Emmett this early in the morning. With one final look at the monitors I headed out of the room and to the kitchen to make Bella some eggs.

By the time the eggs were cooked and I found the salsa it was almost an hour after she woke me up. I grabbed a container of tums on my way back to the room. Emmett was long gone with a tuna, pickle and mustard sandwich. The glass of milk I was carrying made it difficult to maneuver when I reached the door to our bedroom. I managed to maneuverer the plate on top of the glass of milk and had it balancing there while I tucked the tums into the crook of my arm so I could open the door. The light was still on, but Bella was out. The can of peaches and the last of the apple pieces that we had vacuumed sealed were gone leaving only the plastic bags behind. The bag of jerky sat opened to the side of the bed as Bella snored into her pillow. I quietly sat the tums, milk and her scrambled eggs down on the night stand and carefully got into bed beside her. Gently exposing her stomach I kissed her belly and started talking quietly to our son.

"_**Hey Charlie, how are you doing in there? I hope you're not giving your mom too much trouble. Your older sister is already giving us enough trouble as it is. I know that she will grow out of it eventually, I just hope that its soon. We sure do love you and can't wait to meet you. But that doesn't mean we want you to come out too early. Take your time and we will be waiting when you get here. I can't wait to hold you baby boy. I love you son and be good for your mom."**_

When I shifted back so I could lie down after adjusting the covers over Bella's large stomach my eyes met deep pools of brown. Bella gave me a watery smile before she caressed my face.

"_**I didn't mean to interrupt your talk with our son. The smell of the food woke me up."**_

I looked into her deep brown eyes and kissed her lips gently before she could deepen the kiss. It wasn't that I didn't want her right now; I wanted her all the time. However our son wanted eggs and his mommy was hungry so she needed to eat and I needed more sleep. I was always so tired after a night when Bella woke me up. A couple of times she said she could just go make whatever she wanted and let me rest, but I argued with her about it. I couldn't carry our child in my stomach. I wasn't having weird craving at all times. I wasn't the one who had to push a baby out of my nether regions either. I have seen a lot of births and that shit looks painful as hell. So if she wanted food and a foot rub I was the one to do it, no matter the time day or night!

Just as I was drifting off Bella pushed her ass wiggling it slightly into my crotch and although I knew she was hoping that we could get busy I was too exhausted. First with all of the normal shit going on. Elizabeth drowning in her grief, Bella fighting with her mom, Katie's jealousy and Emmett's excitement of the munchers slowly dying off. Most of my exhaustion was coming from all of the extra shit, like not getting enough sleep between Bella's cravings, Katie waking up in the middle of the night with bad dreams. Then you add chores around the house and picking up the slack for three pregnant woman and the ones we lost and it had been chaos. Maybe tomorrow I could make it up to Bella? In fact I plan to make it up to her…..first thing in the morning. With that last thought I snuggled closer to Bella spooning her from behind and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

SM owns everything Twilight.

AN/ So just the epi and some outtakes to go now. Yes it is almost over. Now enjoy this chapter and on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

B-POV

My hair was matted against my forehead. I was sweaty, I was hot and I was in pain. My water broke when I was in the kitchen this morning. There I was getting a bottle of water when all of a sudden I was standing in it. It felt like Niagara Falls between my legs. At first I only had some cramping, Edward and Carlisle said to drink some water and lie on my side for a while. None of us thought I was in labor. Now I had heard Esme talk about the pain, my own mother told me it was awful. However what I was not prepared for was the crippling pain that made me want to hold my breath.

I have had awful cramps so that I could handle. I have even had what my doctor called hard periods. Those made me want to curl into a ball and I could hardly walk because of the back pain. These were worse! The contraction hit sending me screaming from the sheer force of it. How could these things become more painful, and what was with the urge to poop? I thought I was going to die! I had to poop, I wanted to curl up in a ball, my whole body was aching from tensing up and my head was pounding. My son was kicking me in the ribs every time I had a contraction and nothing was soothing him. I now understand why Esme reached for Carlisle's junk.

Edward kept stroking my head, feeding me ice chips, humming and checking my progress between injecting my IV with something that was supposed to make this easier; easier for who, I don't know? The pain was still awful and I could feel every spasm, kick and contraction. I have always had a high tolerance for pain medication though. When I was five and had my tonsils out I woke up in the operating room because they didn't give me enough to keep me knocked out through the surgery. The doctor had to have them push more nitrous oxide into my system so he could stitch me back up. Edward was fussing to Car in the hall. My mother was chipper and talking a mile a minute, Esme was with Katie, Christian and faith in the living room and I was being torn in half by my baby. I felt the need to poop again and this time it was so damn strong I thought I may just shit myself if someone didn't help me to the bathroom. It was in that moment that I snapped.

"_**For the love of all that is holy Edward quit petting me like I am a damn cat and take me to the bathroom I have to…..I mean I need to…. I have…I am going to shit myself if you don't take me NOW!"**_

Edward was watching me earnestly as I spoke and when his eyes did that understanding puppy look I just couldn't say what I needed to do in the bathroom. My mother rolled her eyes and acted like I didn't just interrupt what she was saying. It was embarrassing. When I was finally able to spit it out he was on his feet getting ready to take me when Carlisle told him to check me first. Edward nodded dutifully to his brother and the checked between my legs. It was uncomfortable and humbling having the man you love watch your whoha stretch to make room for the life he put in there. When he pushed the sheet back and spread my legs I was doing everything in my power to hold it in. The last thing I wanted him to see was me shitting on the bed. My pride took a huge hit when his eyes got big and he started stuttering about clamps, gauze, needle, thread and hot water. I eyed him as his body swayed and he lost all color to his face. Carlisle quickly stepped in and made him sit down as he smiled at me and in a sing song voice told me to start pushing.

A song came to mind when I had my brother in law between my legs playing catch while I did my best to push out my son. The minute Carlisle started screaming about his head crowning Jonny Cash started singing in my head. Not an entire song, not more than four words actually. It was only the chorus _'the ring of fire the ring of fire the ring of fire'_ over and over again. I wanted him out. My mother was at my right and from the way she sounded she should have been holding pom- poms. I was waiting for her to starts spelling crap and end in a split with the way she was cheering. Edward was holding my left hand letting me squeeze the hell out of it while telling me between contractions that I am doing an amazing job. Two more pushes and he slides right out, screaming, crying and everyone has tears in their eyes. I have heard people say that giving birth is one of the most beautiful things ever to witness and I have to disagree. It is messy and painful. In the end you get this beautiful baby who is wrinkly, pink and screaming for food, but the process is disgusting. I mean who wants to see their loved ones crotch look like it is blowing a bubble? Edward sure couldn't do it, and I thought he could do anything pertaining to the medical field.

That night I dreamt about some of the most wonderful things, some of the most awful things too. I guess you can't have the good without the bad? When I woke up I wanted my dream to be real. I noticed Edward sleeping in the cot next to the bed with Charlie starting to fuss next to him. Moving my sore oddly shaped body over to my son I picked him up and grabbed a diaper and some wipes and set out to make him more comfortable. After changing him I knew what I wanted. As he latched onto my breast and I stroked his cheek I knew I wanted him to grow up happy. I wanted what all parents want for their kids. I wanted him to have a swing set in the back yard. I wanted him to feel the sun on his skin and laugh and run and play. I wanted him to have a dog and see a sun set. I wanted him to fall in love. All the things I wanted for him were the same things I wanted for Katie and they were the things that we couldn't give either of them right now. How long would it take for those things to die off? Would Katie be ten? Would Charlie be five? How much of their childhood would we miss by being locked down here safe from the monsters that crept through the windows at night looking for something to eat; the munchers that roamed the streets clawing and growling for their next meal? I was frustrated by the time Charlie was fed and burped and sleeping again. I started to cry silently over all the things that were out of my control. I didn't want to wake the baby or Edward with my frustrating hormones. No matter how true everything was.

By the time I woke up from the little sleep I was able to manage after my crying jag I was still tired. Charlie needed me though. He was fussing in Edward's arms as he swayed him back and forth trying to shush the screaming child. Edward looked distressed as he swayed from side to side holding a bottle and talking to our son.

"_**Come on Charlie just take the bottle. We don't want to wake mommy. She needs her rest. Now I know it's not as good as what mommy has to offer, but it will fill you up."**_

I smiled as he tried to tickle Charlie's upper lip with the nipple of the bottle. Charlie opened his little mouth and then spit the nipple out and began screaming once again. I wanted to laugh at Edward's frustration, but I could understand what he was feeling. After all it was only a few hours ago that I was doing the same thing. So I sat up wincing and cleared my throat.

"_**It's ok Edward. I'm already awake."**_

"_**I'm sorry baby; I was trying to let you sleep. He just wouldn't take the bottle."**_

Edward walked over to me still gently rocking Charlie and slipped him into my arms. That was how the next six months came and went. Rose had her twin girls Abby and Amy, and Charlotte gave birth to a beautiful baby boy she named Peter. The only down side to all of my joy was that my mother and Phil were now sharing a room. I knew that I would have to accept him eventually, but I wasn't ready yet. Dougie had talked to other survivors all over the country using his ham radio. They didn't have as much information as we did when it came to the infected dying off. We were the only people who had video cameras. In fact we were more equipped than any of them. We had fresh milk, eggs and meat while some were living off of canned foods or old army M.R.E's *. I was anxious to get out of our shelter and back into the real world. I wanted Katie to have the wind blowing in her hair as she ran through grass. I wanted Charlie to get a skinned knee as he jumped off of a swing set. Call me selfish, but I wanted all of us to go back to normal.

We were all doing so much sacrificing just to survive it didn't seem fair. Yes I was grateful, but I craved normal. I wanted to celebrate Katie's birthday and Charlie's birthday. I wanted to live in a house with just the five of us. After Charlie was born I knew that Riley felt like we wouldn't want him around anymore, but we put his mind at ease as quickly as he voiced his concerns. My concerns however still remained. I spoke to Emmett some about opening the door to the shelter. The argument became heated when we saw signs that the munchers were still alive. They were dying off slowly, but they were still there. To make matters worse the outsiders in other shelters didn't have video confirmation that the munchers were dying off there so it could be something that was only happening here. The odds weren't in my favor. I didn't want to lose anyone else to those disgusting creatures, but I felt stifled and trapped here.

After the twins were born and baby Peter Emmett said he wanted to give it more time. Although Victor was getting better about how he treated us he was still an ass. I sucked up the fact that we were going to be stuck here along with everyone else and did my best to watch time fly. Every week I went to see Dougie and would ask if he had seen anything new. He would almost always have something new to report, even if it was something small. Like the outsiders in the shelters thinking of venturing outside or the zombie in the yard dying off only to have a new one take his place.

After Charlie was born and the twins came along I thought everything would slow down for a bit. By the time baby Peter showed up the days were flying. We still tried to celebrate birthdays and holidays, but without a timeline to go by it was hard. There was no Easter egg hunts in the spring. There were no fireworks in the summer. No trick or treating in the fall and even Christmas was tough. Yes we had toys locked away from raiding Wal-Mart so long ago, but with the growing amount of children the toys would only go so far. Not to mention that the chickens have produced about half of the eggs that they were when we brought them down here and the cow seems to be getting thinner. Aro is convinced that the cow alone is dying and after Edward checked it out with Jasper they were agreeing with him. It was only a matter of time before we would have to leave. The kids couldn't survive alone on Flintstone chewable vitamins.

Edward and I fought about it constantly. He knew as well as I did that the kids needed to be in the sun and we were going to need milk. We needed the shelter open again, and with those things dying off we should be able to move somewhere else. This was one thing that mostly everyone agreed with me. Charlotte, Rose and Esme were the first seeing as we were the ones with toddlers and babies. The children needed vitamin d for brain function. Carlisle and Edward agreed to about the same spot. The kids needed the milk, but it was going to be difficult to guard that many children on the road. They both thought that we could stay underground longer and the effects wouldn't be anything other than normal. Emmett and Phil agreed with them. If it was just up to one of us the shelter would be open or closed. Unfortunately the choice wasn't mine alone to make. Because of the life threatening decision involved it had to be everyone. It was something Edward liked to remind me of when the arguments would get heated.

"_**This doesn't just involve you Bella!**_ _**This is about everyone or did you forget?"**_

"_**How could I when you keep reminding me?"**_

"_**What is your plan exactly if those things are still alive? How are you going to protect Katie, Charlie and Riley? There is only one you Bella?"**_

"_**So are you saying I will be the only one protecting our kids?"**_

"_**NO, that's not what I'm saying! But what if something happens to me and you have to take care of our family? What then Bella? Are you going to let one of those things eat our kids?"**_

"_**NO why would you even say something like that? That's disgusting! How can you even think of something so awful?"**_

"_**Because out there it could happen, they are still alive Bella. They may be slower than before, but they are still alive! We don't have all the facts either. They are dying off here, but what about twenty miles down the road? What about two states away? Have you thought about that?"**_

"_**Well….no."**_

"_**I have! The human body decomposes faster in extreme heat and extreme water. The only places that Car had estimated will be safe in the near future is here. Please baby, just try and understand that we need to wait for a while longer. I know that you feel cooped up and trapped, baby you're not the only one. We all feel that way Bella. I promise that when it's safe to leave here we will. We all knew that it could be years before we would be able to leave. It's just not safe right now. Just be patient."**_

I knew what he was saying was the truth. I knew it before he even spoke the words. I was being inpatient and pushing the issue was only putting pressure on the relationship between us. So I kissed him and held him close for a while before he suggested that I relax in the library. He promised that he would take care of the kids. So I agreed and left to go listen to music. The only thing our computers were good for now days were charging our iPods. My play list was still pulled up so I scrolled through the songs looking for the one my father used to sing to me. Hitting play the words of the temptations filled the air. The lyrics of my girl brought me back to splashing in puddles and my daddy swing me around in his arms when I had a bad week. As the song faded out the platters came next then Skeeter Davis with end of the world. That was when I noticed my mom standing in the door way with tears in her eyes.

She slowly walked over to me and sat next to me on the couch. I was missing my dad and I could tell that these songs made her miss him too. Sometimes during the night in the summers my dad would play mixed tapes and we would dance around and sing along. This music mix was from one of the tapes my dad used to play. As the song came to an end and the beach boys filled the air my mother was sobbing along with me. I passed her a tissue as she clung to me. This was the closest that I had let her get to me since Phil moved into her and my dad's old room. I couldn't help feeling betrayed by her actions. Being with Phil made her happy, but it was made worse by her not tell me about them first. My dad hadn't been gone long before she jumped into bed with a much younger guy. It still hurt knowing that she was betraying my dad like that. Lost in my memories and the bitter taste of my mother's betrayal I heard a throat clear. My mom sat beside me with tears running down her face and opened her mouth a few times before she started to speak.

"_**I know you're mad at me Bella. I know me being with Phil bothers you. But you have to understand something. Your dad and I talked about this before he passed away. He made me swear that I would move on with my life and not drown myself in his memory and sorrow. He didn't want me to be alone. If he was still alive and I had been the one who died I would want the same thing for him."**_

My mom hiccupped and wiped her eyes as fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks. I wanted to believe that what she was saying was true, but I just couldn't. Not yet at least. Before I could say anything she was talking again.

"_**These songs remind me of that summer when Lauren pushed you on the playground and you broke your arm. Her mother was just as much of a bitch as that little girl grew up to be. After we came home from the hospital I didn't think anything could cheer you up, but your dad put on one of his mixed tapes and started dancing around until you smiled. Then he picked you up and made you stand on his feet as he danced around the couch. Your grandfather Billy was so mad when your dad knocked over that paint for the shelter. It stained the hard wood floor and he started yelling until he saw you cry. I don't think that dad even told grandpa that the great paint incident was your fault? He always used to talk about the kind of guy you would marry. How he would make sure that he was good enough for you. You know Garrett never matched his standards. I think Edward would."**_

I knew that I needed to forgive my mom. Life was too short to hold grudges. It didn't mean I was going to accept Phil yet, because frankly I just wasn't ready for that yet. I could forgive my mom though, even if it hurt me to do it.

_**I'm sorry I've been such a bitch mom. I'm not ready to accept Phil yet, that will take time. But I know that I need to stop resenting you for your choice of who you want to be with. If daddy said he wanted you to move on then I will take your word on that. I just hate that you didn't talk to me first. Growing up I always counted on you to tell me important things and you always did. I guess I am more hurt than anything right now. I just need time."**_

Mom nodded at me and she hugged me close and kissed my cheek.

"_**I understand baby. Just don't take too long okay. I think that if you gave Phil a chance you would see that he is a lot like your dad. I think that given the chance they would have been friends. I love you baby girl. Please don't be too hard on Edward either. He's a good man sweetheart and if you keep pushing the issue you two are fighting about it will drive a wedge between you both. I would hate to see what you guys have fall apart because you're stubborn and he is thinking of safety first. He loves you and you him. Don't lose that over something petty."**_

As I watched my mom leave the room I thought over what my mom said. I hated fighting with Edward and she was right. It was putting a wedge between us. Taking a step back from the issue we have been fighting over I could see that the only time we didn't fight lately was when we were talking about the kids. We hadn't had sex in months and we didn't really spend any real time together as a couple anymore. It was time to get my husband back and put aside my opinions. I didn't want the space between us anymore and I didn't want this constant fight to end up destroying us or what we had found since the zombies came. With a deep breath I turned off my playlist and went to find my husband. It was time to move past the bullshit and focus on us and our little family. I have been so focused on what I wanted for us in the future that I lost sight of the present. By the time Edward and I reconnected it was late in the night and a condom was forgotten. It was also the night Jonathan was conceived.


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue

Yes this is the end of Salvation House, but I still have outtakes that I will post. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I love you all! Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>E-POV<p>

"_**What do you mean no?"**_

I grumbled under my breath as my seventeen year old daughter yelled at me from across the table. It was Sunday dinner and although things had gotten semi better over the years I couldn't in good conscience let her go. At least that was what my mind was telling me. Her mother on the other hand was shaking her head at me, and not in a way that told me I was winning this argument. Her younger brothers Charlie and John were ping ponging their eyes back and forth between us between shoveling dinner into their open mouths. While the youngest of our children, Vanessa sat humming and bouncing while she ate her food seemingly lost in her own world. Blowing out a gust of air I sternly looked at Kate before addressing her once again.

"_**Look Katie, you know as well as I do that the world just is not like what you read in books. Although I admire you for wanting to travel the world and see the seven wonders, it's just not possible, not after they came. Too many things have…."**_

Before I had a chance to remind her of the bad things that have happened since the last of the zombies died off her voice flew to what I like to call 'deaf con five'. It was shrill and I am sure sounded like nails on a chalk board.

"_**Changed. That's what you were going to say right dad? The Zombies changed everything for our world. First we had to survive that, and then we had to bury and burn the dead. The acid rain came shortly after and ruined crops. How many times did we move those first couple of years? Then it was all about survival. There was always a chance of some muncher wandering around, but let me ask you this dad? Is it because of the threat of what could happen or the colonies?"**_

Ahhh yes the colonies. There is that, but I was more or less thinking about the scavenger's and renegades that tear through towns stealing food, supplies and killing or doing worse to the innocent people in their wake. How many women and children have come to us in need of help? The two women who didn't even speak English that were raped, beaten and left for dead by those people who call themselves men. Yeah I would much rather she joins one of the colonies. However right now I wasn't about to answer her, she was speaking in that mocking tone again. I swear that she picked up that tone from Rose.

My eyes cut to Bella and I could see that she knew I was at the end of my rope with Kate. It's true that I wanted the best for her. It's true that I wanted her to stay here and raise a family like so many others have. It was true that I was scared of what could go wrong outside of these walls. The scars that marred Seth's neck and face were proof of that. It took us almost four months to get Riley to talk again after they escaped from the renegades with those women. I wasn't about to rock the boat figuratively speaking. There was no way that I was going to send my eldest daughter out into the open world to look for museums that were more than likely looted or burned to the ground. Searching the world, sailing across the ocean, to search for what used to be? She has to be joking. Even if Riley, Seth and Emily said they would go with. Next thing you know Mary and Cybil will want to join them.

"_**My answer is NO Kate and you know why. So don't pretend that it has anything to do with the colonies, and talking Seth and Riley into going is not going to change my mind. You have heard Riley and Seth speak of those times. It is not worth the risk, end of story!"**_

She rolled her eyes at me as she pushed back from the table then huffed and stomped up stairs. I knew that this is how she would react and yet it still came as a surprise. If only it was about joining one of the colonies maybe I could let her go then?

The colonies were groups of people who needed to live like we used to before munchers happened. They craved what they knew to be normal, probably more than I ever did. Only what they craved couldn't be easily achieved. They dumped bodies in landfills and tried to make the hustle and bustle and technology come back. They wore designer clothes from boutiques and malls and acted snooty. They wanted something that I thought I once wanted. The longer we stayed and watched them struggle with everything I knew that I no longer wanted what used to be; I wanted and craved something different.

However none of them listened to any of us. They didn't seem to understand that it just wasn't possible to live that way again. They took over cities and ran stores and tried to live like nothing happened. They used house phones and got the electricity working again. They looted banks and went back to using the paper money that no longer held any value.

We wanted something simple with maybe a few modern conveniences thrown in here and there. A hot shower, a cold fridge, and the bartering system seemed to work, but something was still missing. It was a small town that I think we were all wanting. Dynamics that used to be in place, like saying 'Hi' to your neighbors or having a B-B-Q. I knew that I personally didn't want phones any more or any technologies that would take away actual human contact. It was those types of things that contributed to the down fall and miscommunications between people. After talking to our group we decided to try a new way instead of pretending that the zombie's never changed everything, we would try something different; living like none of us had ever lived before and only saw on TV.

After we left Washington we wandered from state to state for a while. We tried living in the south. We made it to Texas and between the caravans, wagons and so on we stayed on what used to be Jasper's family's farm for the winter. His whole family was gone so we did our best rounding up any animals that lingered and added them to what we already had. We did happen to find a few stragglers along the way, and welcomed them into our group. We eventually moved north again with our caravan and settled in what we assumed would be a good place to live in Utah. The renegades swept through the town and burned most of it after looting what we had not already taken in a few months' time of us settling though. It was a good thing that we were well hidden.

Somewhere in what I could only assume was Illinois did we meet up with some living Amish or Quakers. The colonies were starting to spread and we were caught somewhere in between. We loved modern conveniences, but the old way would only destroy the earth and us along with it. Living green and healthy was the only way. A few trips had been made to a colony in what was left of Chicago. People fought over canned goods and meat was in the form of pets. Hunting was used with semi-automatic weapons and none of us wanted to live that way.

So after thanking the Amish for the insight we moved along before the summer was over and settled in a small town somewhere in the Midwest. I couldn't tell you where, because there were no signs. There were however fields for corn and hay along with houses and barns for animals. After talking to everyone and agreements were made we decided to live somewhere in between the colonies way and the Amish way. So far it has worked for us. Sometimes we get new people who want our way of life and other times we have people who want something else and they leave. I just never thought my daughter would be one of them. I was startled out of my thoughts by Bella taking my plate and kissing my forehead.

_"I would say penny for your thoughts, if we still used money. Care to share what's on your mind?"_

_"We don't want her to go off in search of something that might not be around anymore do we? I mean look at what happened the last time a member of this family left. Poor Riley was in shock and couldn't speak for months. Leah almost lost her brother and I don't want anything bad to happen. Those scavengers and renegades out there would do awful things to her and Emily. We can't let her do this. It's a mistake. Right?"_

Bella gave me a sad smile and with a tilt of her head she shrugged her shoulders and left me to figure it all out, or come to her for advice. As I looked into my wife's eyes for the answer I wanted, I couldn't find it anywhere. I could tell she was being cautious and keeping her mouth shut for her own reasons. As I helped her clear away the rest of the dishes and packed up the left overs for lunch tomorrow I knew she would continue to let me think this over until the chores were finished and the kids were asleep. So that's what I did. I packed up the food. I went upstairs and checked on Charlie and then John. Both were busy getting ready for bed.

After kissing Vanessa's cheeks and tucking her in I knocked on Kate's door. I am not sure what I was hoping for exactly, a miracle maybe? For her to change her mind? For my almost adult daughter to be that five year old girl who would climb on my lap and snuggle into me and tell me that 'even if the princess left to live happily ever after in a castle with the prince, she wouldn't ever do that to me because she loved me and would miss me too much' like she used to. Well one could hope. What I was greeted with was the stink eye, disappointment and a bit of truth smacked into my face.

"_**You know I love you and mom, but I am also an adult now. I have been through the training classes on how to defend myself. I have studied every book on the subjects. I have even asked Seth and Riley to go with me and it will only be for two years. Emily tagging along has nothing to do with me and you know it. When she heard that I was going to talk to you about going on this trip she said she was coming."**_

"_**I know Kate, but…it's just…."**_

"_**No daddy you let me finish. I have at least earned that much. Now, I came to you first and asked for your support on this. Kids used to go away when they turned my age for collage and by their selves. You and mom did it. I know I can't do that now since so much has changed, but I can still study. I just have to travel to learn what I need to and gain supplies. I am going to go dad and I am going to see the paintings and sculptures. I will collect any books on the subject that I come across and maybe even bring some of the paintings back. I won't get married and settle down before I do this. I'm sorry dad. Before you make your choice to support me just know that mom does and that I am leaving next week." **_

Kate blew out a gust of air and tucked her hair behind her ears. It was what she did when she was nervous. Chewing her bottom lip like her mother told me that she wanted my approval and my support, but was determined to stand on her own without it. Throwing her mom's approval at me just cinched it too. She knew that throwing that in my face meant that if I didn't support her while her mother did I would be sleeping on the couch. So without saying the actual words I grunted, hugged her to me tightly before kissing her forehead and closing her bedroom door behind me. She was right of course. It was her choice.

The next week flew by so fast it felt like hours than days. Spring was just coming through and if she headed to what used to be New York first she could avoid a cold winter. I packed her a box of supplies and gave Riley and Seth the hallow point bullets we reserved for collecting trips. I hugged Emily good bye first and then it was just Kate and me.

"_**You know who you are and where you came from. If at any time you need to come home early don't think anyone will be disappointed in you. Be safe, eat well and look out for each other. I love you Katie bear."**_

"_**Thank you daddy for supporting me. I promise that I will do everything that you just asked of me and we will be home before you know it. I love you daddy!"**_

"_**Love you too baby girl, so much!"**_

With that my baby girl waved at us one more time before getting in the front of the truck that Riley was driving and I wouldn't lay eyes on her for another six years. By then she was all grown up and pregnant with her own baby girl. Kate had met an amazing man while they were traveling. His name was Jared and his sister and a few others had survived in a bomb shelter. They all arrived with a caravan of people, animals and Riley's wife Leeann and twin boys James and Edward. Seth and Emily ended up together despite the age difference between them. It all seemed to work out okay in the end…but after surviving an apocalypse of zombies and the re construction of human, kind it was just another beginning, in another salvation house.


	24. Outtake

**So As I promised Here is an Outtake of Esme and Carlisle. I have a few more including one of Rose and how she came to have trouble trusting men. I also have one of Alice and Jasper and how they ended up together. I know these are kind of short, but please enjoy.**

**Shannon.**

**OUTTAKEEsme & Carlisle ESME POV**

"_**The virus has spread since it was first reported in New York City two months ago. Reports are now cropping up in small towns and throughout the US. If traveling take caution in all areas. Reporting live from Washington DC. This is Stacy Mitchel signing out."**_

News at ten was almost over and all was left was sports and the weather. I was going to try and convince Carlisle to put off this trip again. I knew that it had to do with his work and was important, but with this virus spreading so rapidly I didn't want to leave Edward and Katie behind. Carlisle was in the bathroom packing up his electric razor and our tooth brushes. As he came through our bedroom door holding our toiletries I took a deep breath and willed myself to stay calm.

"_Carlisle, I don't think now is the right time to take a trip."_

"_Esme we've been over this. I have to go. I want you and Christian to go with me. It's only for a week. We will be back before you know it."_

"_But Carlisle the news just said that this virus is spreading rapidly. It is now being spotted all over the United States. What if it comes here? Edward and Katie will be defenseless."_

"_Essie, if you think you can convince Edward to board the plane with Katie and come with us then be my guest. I have tried already, our boss has tried and even the board has tried. You know he doesn't want to fly with her yet. Besides I have to go. This isn't some vacation we can call off, this is for work."_

"_I know and I agree with him. I'm just worried that in the days away something is going to happen and we may never see him again. What if they ground all the flights? Then we will be stuck in Hawaii and have no way back here. I just don't think it's smart to leave with an epidemic like this is spreading so fast. They are saying that it doesn't look to be slowing down and there isn't a vaccine for it yet."_

"_Stop worrying sweetheart. You know that stress isn't good for the baby. Edward already said he would be fine. We have to trust him to know what is best for his daughter. I know that may be part of your reasoning for staying behind. I get that you're worried about Edward and Katie being alone and on their own Essie. They will be fine baby. You are going to just have to trust him. Unless you want to stay here with Christian?"_

"_That's not it at all. I do want to go. I'm just worried about Edward and Katie. Promise me that we will do everything in our power to come home if things look to be getting worse."_

"_If it will make you feel better I will bring a brief case full of money to buy our way home if I have to."_

"_You would really do that?"_

"_For you darling I would do anything."_

After packing up the last of our luggage I went and said goodnight to Edward. I gave him a big hug and told him to call us if he needed anything. I couldn't help that I was protective of Edward and Katie. I always wanted a little brother and because of my amazing husband I finally got one. I knew that we would have to be at the airport early and this was my last chance to say goodbye. We wouldn't be seeing him for a whole week. When he finally assured me that he and Katie would be ok I said goodnight and gave Katie a kiss on her forehead. Little did I know that us leaving without Edward and Katie would change all of our lives forever?

SIX DAYS LATER

Carlisle rushed into our hotel suite panting and sweating. Rushing right past me he went right to the brief case and luggage. He was packing us up it would seem. I was still in my bathing suit and Christian was asleep on the bed in the other room.

"_Carlisle what's going on?"_

"_That virus that has been on the news has spread. Try calling Edward, he needs to get out of Hayward!"_

"_What?"_

"_The virus is in Hayward and my cell isn't working. Use the hotel phone and call Edward!"_

I ran to the phone and picked up the receiver clicking the talk button only nothing happened. My cell phone wasn't working any more than Carlisle's phone was. Being quiet so I wouldn't wake Christian from his nap I tiptoed to the ugly yellow phone next to the couch. I picked it up and hit 9 so I could call out, only I never got a dial tone. When I told Carlisle that the phones weren't working he insisted that we head straight to the airport and get on the first flight out of here.

By the time a taxi was called from a payphone across the street Carlisle had tried to call Edward twice. The payphone wouldn't connect with the main land so we were going in blindly. Fifty dollars lighter and twenty minutes away, the airport was packed. All flights were delayed. Carlisle bought three first class seats to LAX and then a connecting flight to Hayward's small airport. We spent almost a full day in the airport before our flight was canceled, all flights everywhere were canceled. Carlisle found a car rental place that still had a car left and paid double for it, even though it was damaged on the left fender. Panicked and scared he drove us back to the hotel and requested a room on the ground floor. Leaving most of the luggage in the back seat Carlisle picked up Christian and quickly ushered me inside.

"_What are we going to do now Carlisle?"_

Pacing back and forth he ran his hand through his hair and set Christian down on the bed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"_We have to get off this island. Can you try calling Edward again?"_

Reluctantly I picked up the receiver for the ugly yellow phone and still couldn't get an outside line. Carlisle looked at me hopefully and when I shook my head to let him know there still wasn't a signal his shoulders sagged and sat on the bed.

"_You were right."_

He spoke so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. Sitting next to him I rubbed his back in soothing circles and shook my head at him.

"_I…..I didn't want to be right this time. I was just scared that we would never see him and Katie again. What are we going to do now?"_

"_Well…first thing were going to do is get off this island. All flights are grounded now so we will have to buy passage on a ship of some kind. Maybe we could pay someone to take us to California."_

"_Edward will be ok, he has to be. Do you really think we can buy our way on a ship?"_

"_I hope so. I just hope that Edward can stay at the house. From the sound of it Hayward is becoming overrun with the virus."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Do you remember Porter?"_

"_Hennery Porter? Sure he works in the ER right?"_

"_Yeah. Well he talked to his wife last night and he had said his daughter and son were infected and at the hospital. He left on the red eye last night, but not before he told Thomas Redding. I ran into Tom when our meeting had been canceled. When he told me that Hennery left I asked him if he had heard from anyone else. He said that his girlfriend Becky that is a nurse for surgery said that they had been really busy in the last twenty four hours."_

Looking pained Carlisle locked eyes with me. Tears flooded his lower lashes before he blinked it away. When I realized what that could mean, that Edward or Katie could be infected my breathing became rapid. My head was swimming. Carlisle cupped my face in his large, gentle hands and was trying to get me to calm down. He kept telling me to take deep breaths, but the panic was too much. Didn't he realize that our brother and niece could be in danger? When I was able to breathe as normal as possible again my voice was coarse and still slightly hysterical.

"_Oh my god! Edward…Katie! Carlisle he could be infected by now! We have to get to him!"_

"_I know Esme I know. Let's get some sleep and first thing in the morning we will head to the bank and withdrawal everything in our checking and savings account. If we are going to buy our way on a ship we are going to need more money than what we have on us."_

After setting out a dress for tomorrow and some flats I made sure to put out an outfit for Christian and Carlisle. After brushing my teeth and pulling on a night shirt that I took from Carlisle I kissed him goodnight. When I was under the covers, next to my son I prayed quietly.

"_Dear God, I know I don't always pray like I should. And I have missed a few Sunday's at church. But if you could please help us get on a ship tomorrow and take care of Edward and Katie until we can all be together again I would be forever grateful. Amen"_

A few tears escaped my eyes as the last words left my lips and I wiped them away with the back of my hand. Taking one more deep breath I closed my eyes and hoped for the best that my prayers would be answered in the morning. I felt Carlisle wrap his arm around my waist with our son between us and I fell into a fitful sleep.


	25. Chapter 25 OUTTAKE

**Ok so i know just how short this outtake is. When I thought about Rose and her back story this is what popped into my head. It may seem stupid or even corney, but it is what it is. Enjoy! Oh next Outtake will be an Alice and Jasper one...lemon included lol.**

**SM owns Twilight blah blah blah**

* * *

><p>OUTTAKE Rose<p>

This was one big clusterfuck. When did my life cease to be my own? When did all my choices in life become my parents, or Royce's? What about what I want out of life? It was all Royce's fault! When I first met Royce my gaydar hit a 9.0 on the rictor scale. Royce was hot! He dressed hot, looked hot, talked hot and walked hot! That boy had it all. Royce and I became fast friends my freshman year in high school and were so damn close we could be sisters. If Royce had his way he would have become just that. He talked about getting a sex change right out of school in Fort Collins Colorado; the only down fall in his flawed plan? He would need to tell his parents. They held the keys to his trust fund and we both knew that they would never agree to hand them over for a sex change operation.

To throw his parents off his trail of wanting to become a woman and sneak away to be with men we played them claiming that we were a couple. At first I didn't mind, it was kind of fun even. My parents were thrilled thinking that I landed a trust fund baby and while his parents made millions each year they were equally thrilled. I was the first girl he had ever brought home and his cheek kisses and roaming hands of grabbing my ass meant his dad thought he was fucking me. The first time he grabbed my ass I thought he might have been bi? That was until he explained that he wanted to take a picture for his surgery. He wanted my ass, just not in the way everyone else thought. It was the same way with the boobie grabs. When we were alone he would ask if I thought a good plastic surgeon could duplicate my breasts.

Over the years it became less fun pretending to be Royce's girlfriend. It started when my long time crush Logan Cummings asked me to prom my junior year. When I squealed and gushed to Royce about it he rolled his eyes at me and told me I had to go with him. His parents were expecting pictures of the happy couple. That night Logan hooked up with Macy Gardner and as far as I knew they were now married? It devastated me when I was accepted to Yale and Royce said that I couldn't go because we would be married. MARRIED TO A GAY MAN THAT WAS ABOUT TO HAVE A SEX CHANGE OPERATION? No! I had to draw the line somewhere. I wouldn't do it, and he couldn't force me. This had all gotten way out of hand. What started out as helping a friend out turned out to be him taking over my life?

I argued with Royce about it. We fought endlessly about it. We fought so much that by the last week in school I told my parents that I had gotten into Yale and was going to attend in the fall. I didn't tell Royce that part though. He wanted me to keep it a secret. He was keeping secrets of his own though. He had a boyfriend, and even though I didn't really care about it he was being a hypocrite. I wasn't allowed to date anyone. I couldn't be seen in any public setting with any other guy but him. His rules didn't apply to me it seemed? Annoyed and frustrated by Royce trying to set up rules for me to live by I cut off all contact with him. I changed my cell number and told my parents Royce and I were through. I should have given more thought to my plan.

Three weeks went by and I hadn't heard from Royce and that was fine by me. I was glad that I was getting my life back. I had to call Yale and tell them of my plan to attend in the fall. My mother was so proud of me for getting into an Ivy League school. She bragged to anyone who would listen. I even had my first real date with Brian Cramer. However once word spread of my collage choice and my dating Brian Royce reared his ugly head. He called my parents and said that I broke up with him because he asked me to marry him and he was going to Harvard. He said that I didn't want to disappoint them by getting married in place of getting an education. He played his cards well.

My father made the call behind my back to Yale to cancel my acceptance. My mother went with Royce to pick out a ring and when the following Friday came a big proposal was given by Royce in front of my parents. That was the night I blew my lid and out-ted him for what he was and what he wanted. I was pissed. In the matter of a few days he had single handedly ruined any future I had, so I could be forever his beck and call bitch, his cover. I refused to be that anymore and once his parents left with Royce shooting me dirty looks I knew that it was only the beginning. Royce would exact his revenge. My little sister didn't understand what was going on at the time and I didn't know how to tell her.

Another two weeks had gone by and I didn't hear anything from Royce or his family. They thought I was lying anyway so I guess it didn't matter? The rumors they spread about my parents did though. My mom couldn't stand to look me, thinking that I lied to her either way. My dad was disappointed in me and we weren't talking either. On my part it was because Yale had given my spot to another applicant who was wait-listed. On his part because I had just called his boss's son a fairy and it costed him a promotion. My little sister was the only one who was allowed to see me cry over it all. I lost all of my friends at school because of Royce and even Brian wouldn't talk to me. I was accepted to UCLA so with a heavy heart I packed up quickly and planned to leave right after graduation. Only I never made it to the ceremony. Royce and his friends beat me to a bloody pulp in the parking lot. I was taken to mercy hospital and my parents didn't even show up to make sure I was okay.

I was in the hospital for three weeks with four broken ribs, a concussion, a broken arm and I needed surgery on my left knee. It shows you who really cares about you when something like that happens. That was the day I lost faith in men. It would be almost a decade before any man would capture my heart again. He would be the one to restore my faith in men. The strain from the Royce situation would however effect my family until the day they died and my little sister paid the price.


	26. Chapter 26

I know you have waited long enough for this OUTTAKE. Here is how Alice and Jasper got together. I tried to work a lemon into this OUTTAKE, but i couldn't seem to make it fit. I still have a couple other outtakes that need to be posted and will do my best to get those out as soon as they are done. One is of what happened to Emmett's parents and the other is of Riley and Seth when they ventured on their own. That outtake will be graphic so be warned. Now on with the reading!

* * *

><p>OUTTAKE - Alice &amp; Jasper<p>

JPOV

She was sitting on the couch looking so damn cute. Her hair was in messy disarray, a frilly little dress that came to mid-thigh was showing off her creamy white skin. Her mouth was doing that pouty thing again; she only did that when she was thinking. This was so damn wrong on so many levels. She was tiny and sweet and pure and here I am an older horn dog lookin for a bone. She was just so damn tempting.

She would openly flirt with me wearing those innocent looking dresses that dipped low enough in front to give me a peek of her smooth rounded cleavage, but were short enough to show off her shapely legs. Her tits bounced slightly when she would get really happy or excited and right now they were bouncing. Calling to me like a light in the storm. I often daydreamed of how her tits would bounce while she was naked, riding me. Her legs spread giving me a nice view of my dick pumping into her tight little pussy while she moaned my name. I know that Edward said it didn't matter if we got together, but my mind was set on waiting while my heart kept pulling me closer. Alice's small fingers snapped in my face as she laughed.

"_Where did you go cowboy? Did I lose you?"_

Alice was the only one allowed to call me that. I hated growing up on a farm. But the way Alice said it was cute. God I am so whipped! I locked eyes with her and took in the sparkle there and her fluttering lashes before I answered her.

"_Never. Sorry I just zone out for a minute. What were you saying?"_

Rolling her eyes playfully she swatted at my arm and giggled.

"_I was saying that I have a gift for you. Kera found it yesterday and welllll…."_

She looked shy and unsure of whatever she was saying all of a sudden drawing out the word 'well' for a moment. I wasn't used to this Alice. This girl who is demure and soft spoken. I am used to the spunky, happy, bouncing, excited girl. So I picked up her hand feeling a tingling sensation from the warmth of her hand shoot up my arm. Holding her hand felt right. I was going to make my move tonight. I knew that I had to be with her and I was tired of staying away from her.

"_What is it Ally?"_

"_Just stay right here I'll be right back."_

When she popped up from her seat ripping her hand from mine and spun on her heal it made her skirt fly up and gave me a peek of her bikini white panties that tied on the side. My cock hardened further and I had to adjust myself because my soldier was bent at a wrong angle and it was becoming painful. When Alice bounced in the room a moment later holding a guitar I felt my heart speed up.

"_Here this is for you. I didn't know how to tune it or anything, so ….sorry…..Jasper? It's just that I remember that you said used to play and you said you missed it….You don't have to take it if you don't want. I know it's old, and probably not as nice as the one you had before…"_

She found me a gift. Not just any gift either. She remembered me talking about playing and my heart swelled just thinking about how much she listened when I talked. Taking the guitar from her small hands I examined it. It had all of its strings and was a little beat up, but it added charter. It could use a good cleaning too. I held my hand up to halt her talking, but she kept fidgeting and babbling.

"_Alice stop babbling! I love it. Thank you!"_

Her mouth snapped shut and her smile grew. I set the older acoustic guitar down on the bed and pulled her into my arms and flush against my body. Her soft curves being molded against the hard planes of my muscles was making me crazy. She smelled so damn good. As I started to release her I looked down at her face as she looked up at mine. I knew that now was the time so I dipped my head down and gently brushed my lips against hers. The kiss was like butterfly wings, soft and beautiful. The intake of air through her lips was sharp and swift. Without doing anything more I pulled her onto the bed and kept my arm around her waist.

"_Alice I want to be with you. No more doin this run and hide shit anymore. We've been dancing around each other for long enough. I want you Alice, to be with me and just me. What is it you want?"_

Her answer came in the form of her lips smashing into mine with such force that I almost fell off the bed. Smiling into the kiss I slowed it down a bit. Yes we knew each other well, but I wanted to take this slow not rush right into bed with her. If that was all I wanted I could have gone for one of the other women who were down for the no strings attached thing. Pecking her sweet lips a couple more times I smirked pulling away.

"_So, I take you want the same as me if that kiss was anything to go by?"_

"_Of course that's what I want, that's all I've wanted since I first met you." _

She started to lift her dress after kicking off her shoes and that's where I had to stop her. I gathered her hands stopping her progress from going any farther. Because I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop myself and I had guard duty soon. I wanted hours worshiping every inch of her body. Fore play is so important when it comes to having sex and we didn't have time for that.

"_Ally baby, now isn't the right time for this. I want us to go slow and take our time getting to know each other. Believe me I want you more than anything. But I have guard duty in about twenty minutes and when we take that first step I want all of you. Not some quickie."_

She pouted looking dejected and she rushed off the bed and slid her feet back into her shoes. Without looking back at me she quickly darted for the door. I caught her before she could open it and held her to my chest speaking in her ear.

"_Darlin please don't think that I don't want you. I do!"_

I thrusted my hips upward so she could feel my soldier ready and waiting for his orders. He wanted in her in the worst way and with her tiny body pressed against me there wasn't any way he was going to deflate soon.

"_Is it really about the time or does it have anything to do with my age?"_

Squeezing my eyes shut I pulled her tighter into my embrace. As I spoke the words I knew they were true.

"_This has nothing to do with age darlin. This is about time. I swear. There is nothin short of work that could keep me away from you. Being honest though, your age was a factor before this. I figured that you would understand that it's all out the window now. I give up. As I said I'm tired of fighting what we have."_

As I heard her sniffle I turned her around so I could see into those pretty eyes of hers.

"_Ally, what's bothering you darlin? Was it something I said, because I meant every word of it!"_

I swiped away her tear that ran down her cheek as she gave me a timid smile.

"_I may have heard you talking to Edward once or twice. I knew you liked me, but you were using my age as a reason to put things on hold. I was just wondering why you would say something like that now. You say that it's about time and I understand that you have work. I'm just being silly. I'm sorry."_

Fuck! She had heard on or two of the many conversations that I had with Edward about how I feel. Her age was a factor before, but as Edward pointed out we could all die tomorrow if the munchers get in. Why put off something that we both want?

"_You are not silly, not when it comes to this. I'm not saying we can't take that step ever, just not right now. Please know that you can tell me everything and anything. Your mine Ally, just as much as I'm yours."_


End file.
